


Tiger's love life problems

by SakuraSakura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSakura/pseuds/SakuraSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the Winter Cup Kagami have to deal with all the GOM and their partners, and his love life is not as simple as he had always thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is more or less on pair with the manga so you're advised about spoilers.
> 
> I was reading the manga and this story popped up. I wrote it in two or three days. Fortunately I have a beta reader so she will take care of correcting all my mistakes :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the Winter Cup Kagami have to deal with all the GOM and their partners, and his love life is not as simple as he had always thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story is more or less on pair with the manga so you're advised about spoilers.
> 
> I was reading the manga and this story popped up. I wrote it in two or three days. Fortunately I have a beta reader so she will take care of correcting all my mistakes :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only use them on my plot for fun.

Chapter 1

 

**PRELUDE**

 

That day he lost for the first time in his life.

It was the final match of the Winter Cup. Seirin and Rakuzan battled themselves 'till the end of the last second. He new that their adversaries were tough, he observed them attentively in previous matches, but he was sure to win in the end. Only that Rakuzan lost. He never expected it. Also his eye didn't saw it coming.

That day Kagami entered in the Zone two times, one deeper than the other. And after he and Kuroko managed to counter his eye, he was confused. That was the first time someone beat him. The fist time someone defeated his Emperor Eye. That was something he never expected to happen. He never lost at anything.

But after the match ended, Kagami didn't return to normal reality. He couldn't. Maybe he had been in “the Zone” for too much time and too deep and now he couldn't get out of it. It was only thanks to Kuroko that he finally returned to himself. He did something that made the red head snap out of it and faint.

He observed everything like it was projected on a screen, as it everything was happening to others. He couldn't react at all.

The Seirin team was crying tears of happiness, Kuroko was near Kagami, who was carried with a stretcher to the hospital. The audience of the stadium was loud and noisy, excited for a match that just ended in a really unexpected way.

“We lost Sei-chan.” Mibuchi was crying.

Akashi didn't answer. He stood there like a broken toy. HE lost. He, the emperor, lost. HE, who considered victory something natural to him, as natural as breathing, had actually lost. To some unknown player. Someone who had tried to defy him not too long ago. Someone who was not one of his men, who was not a “Generation of Miracle”: Kagami Taiga.

And he couldn't even muster the energy to be angry. His energies were drained by the intense match, by “The Zone”, and he was... confused. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't react at all.

“Akashi, are you alright?” Asked Hayama, but he didn't receive an answer. All of them had already noticed that something was off with Akashi by the ending minutes of the game, and were worried, but now the thing had escalated. They had to drag their captain into the locker room because he couldn't move by himself. He couldn't speak either. They helped him and called someone to come pick him up, hoping he will be alright after a night of sleep.

But Akashi didn't sleep that night. He was broken. How could he possibly have lost? He was forced to enter “the Zone”, something that had never happened before, and he had still lost. He had made mistakes during the match. HE, who was absolute, had made mistakes. How? Why? Was that even possible? His mind was clouded at that time, and still was. How they had countered his Emperor Eye? All these thoughts made him stay awake all night, without a moment's respite.

The day after he didn't go to school, he didn't want so see anyone. But he wanted a copy of the registration of the match so he called Mibuchi asking him to send it to him. The other teen tried to ask if Akashi was alright, but he ignored every word.

He stayed all day in front of the monitor to watch the registration. Again and again. And again. He didn't eat and didn't sleep for two days straight. And then he finally slept. And he dreamt. He dreamt of the match. Of the last minutes of the game. Of Kuroko and Kagami who had beat him. Of Kagami who flew towards the loop like an angel and dunked the last points.He couldn't rest, every time he tried, those images haunted him and made him angry to himself.

He returned to school three days later, claiming to be alright, but every member of his team could see he was all but fine.

He also stooped to the level of consulting a therapist for some time, but it only served to annoy him and didn't solve anything, so he stopped.

He still trained, but he couldn't concentrate. His principles were shaken. For him, winning was a natural bodily function. The winners could have everything, _“Winners are affirmed completely, losers are denied completely”_. That was his life, before, his belief. And now he had lost. What did he have now? What would he do? Would he be denied?

“Sei-chan, if you need help or someone to talk to I can be here for you”. Mibuchi interrupted his thoughts one day at the school gym, after training. The black haired teen was still the most worried of them and tried to help Akashi, but the red head ignored him. Again. It had been a month already and Akashi was still withdrew in himself and nobody knew how to help him. The team members watched their captain walk away from the locker room.

 

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
> Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> A great thank you to my beta reader, she is always so busy but she found time to help me with this :)


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kagami think about what happened after the match and can't imagine what the next days have in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more a recap chapter about what happened, and I know is short, but it helps to understand things.

Chapter 2

 

**MEMORIES**

 

“Kuroko! Stop that!” Kagami was cooking dinner when Kuroko, who previously was in the living room, asked him what he was preparing, scaring the hell out of Kagami, who as always, didn't notice the light blue haired boy coming in the kitchen.

“Fried rice with shrimp and vegetables and here,” he said, and looking at the other pan, he added “I'm preparing for the meat”.

“It looks delicious”. After a minute Kuroko asked again, “Are you alright now, Kagami-kun?”

The red head teen had been.

“Yeah, I'm fine, thank you.” the boy smiled at his blue-haired friend, Kuroko's concern probably due to the fact he had been discharged from the hospital only two days before.

Soon after the end of the Winter Cup's final match, he had problems in returning to his normal self . He had never experienced this before. He should have naturally returned from “the Zone”, but he couldn't. He had tried to force it, but didn't work. His team mates were worried. He could sense it, but none of them knew what to do.

“Hey, Bakagami!” That was Aomine. He had somehow got off from the stands and had arrived there, immediately understanding what was happening.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko was tired and he was barely, semmai standing.

“Tetsu.”

“Aomine-kun, do you know how to help Kagami-kun?”

“This never happened to me.” Aomine stated looking in Kagami's direction. “But I can see what is happening. He can't return from “the Zone”, that Bakagami.”

“I know that. I want to know if...” Kuroko was interrupted by Aomine.

“You know him more than anyone else, Tetsu. You're his partner. You have to find something that can make him aware of the reality again. Something different from the match”.

Kuroko was silent for some instants, then he spoke. “Thanks, Aomine-kun”. He bowed to the other boy. Then he went near Kagami and told him something that no one else could hear. After some minutes the red head teen's gaze focus changed and he looked at his team mates in his normal way, exiting the Zone, but soon after he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

He woke up in the hospital. The doctors said he had used up too much energy and he needed to rest. But was clear that they were worried. They made him undergo all sort of exams, including ECG.

Nobody had been allowed to enter his room for a whole day. Which he passed mostly sleeping, anyway.

The following day Kuroko was the first to come in.

“Kagami-kun. Are you okay? You need something?”

“I'm fine, thanks to you.” Said Kagami nervously. “I... If it wasn't for you... I mean, I don't know how I could return...”

“It's okay, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko was happy to see that Kagami was himself again. And he was the one in charge of helping the teen, anyway, since he was his light. “Beside, was Aomine-kun that suggested me how to help you”.

“What?? That aho?? I mean... he knows? ... I mean...”

“Calm down, Kagami-kun. He only said to help you think aboutsomething not related to that situation.”

“I see...”.

“Kagami-kun, for now think only of resting. Anyway I think the others will come to see you soon. They were all worried.“

“Don't worry, I'll be out of here in no time”.

The two teens were interrupted by Hyuuga and Aida Riko, who just entered the room.

“Kagami!”

“Bakagami, how are you?”

“Hyuuga senpai, coach.”

“Good morning, Hyuuga senpai, Aida senpai” Greeted Kuroko.

“Kuroko-kun, how is this Bakagami?” Asked the girl.

“He's fine, it seems”.

Then the girl approached the bed. “You!... Bakagami! Do you know how worried we all were? The doctors said you risked a collapse or worst, you know?”

“I'm... sorry?”

“Ahh, I can't hit you today.” said the young coach of the Seirin basketball team. “Anyway, recover fast, okay?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

After some idle chat all three teens excuses themselves and left.

The following days were a total chaos. All the members of the “Generation of Miracles” but Akashi went to see how Kagami was doing. Kise with his over joyous voice and his senpai Kasamatsu arrived in the morning, creating chaos in the hospital with all of Kise's fans scattered in the corridors. It took at least two hours before everything was back to normal.

Midorima brought a stuffed tiger saying it was Lion's lucky item for the day and Takao smiled, saying that the shooting guard was really worried, but being a tsundere he could not admit it. As a result, he was hit with a can of bean soup by Midorima.

Momoi dragged Aomine, who feigned annoyance, but he was fooling no one. When Kagami tried to thank him for suggesting to Kuroko what to do to help him, he said he had done nothing, but he was looking at the floor, probably embarrassed.

“Kaga-chin want a candy?” Murasakibara offered to Kagami, while Himuro wanted to be certain his brother was fine.

That was a tiring day. Even Imayoshi and the apologetic guy came to see him.

Kagami, while remembering the last days, had already finished cooking for him and Kuroko.

“Kuroko, can you set the plates?”

“Yes, Kagami-kun”.

They ate and after that they saw a movie and played some games before Kuroko decided it was late and left.

Two days later he was back to school and practice.

\-------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and you still like the story
> 
> See you next time :)


	3. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and the GOM spend the day playing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them on my plot for fun.

Chapter 3

 

**Encounters**

 

“Aominecchi, have you contacted Akashicchi?” Kise asked his friend while they were walking on the street. The two of them started to see each other more lately.

“Ah? why should I?" Aomine's answered like he wouldn't give a damn about it.

“But he seemed so strange after the match”.

“Who cares”. Aomine was, as always, an insensible ass in Kise's opinion.

“I care! And Kurokocchi too!”.

“Then call him and don't annoy me”.

Kise's expression was sad. “We already tried. He never answered.”

“Kise...” Aomine's voice softened. “Don't worry, he's tough. He will be just fine”.

“I hope so”. The blond murmured, clinging to the Tohou team's ace's arm.

After the Winter Cup their friendship renewed, so today Kise asked Aomine to hang-out. He, now, could hope again for something, something more than friendship, something he gave up once, when Aomine had changed, when he had felt he would never reach him, when he felt he would never be able to stay on par with the person he adored. But after the loss against Seirin team, Aomine had changed again, he now loved basketball again, and his bitterness for not being able to find a real rival had disappeared. He acknowledged Kagami as a rival and had started to practice again, and no longer considered Kise weak.

“ _Now I have a chance”,_ Kise thought, and he was ready to try and take this chance and make it work.

He grabbed Aomine's arm tight, making the other teen protest that they were in public.

That same day Akashi was in Tokyo. He had woken up in the morning and had decided to take a trip to the capital. But he didn't want to contact his former team mates. He had lost and now he had no power over them anymore... He had lost every right to order them to do anything, he had lost the right to claim them as his men. He had lost his first shogi match of his life. Everything for him was view like a shogi chessboard, and for the first time he had lost a match.

He was walking down a street, recalling that the area was around Kuroko's house, where he was directed. He was wandering around calmly, trying to recall the shadow's address. He already passed a family restaurant, where some people were already sitting, maybe enjoying some time together, and some shops that were selling various kinds of goods, not that he was interested in any way, when he saw a basketball court. He stood there, observing. He heard the bouncing of a ball. So he instinctively approached the court. And then he froze. ìIn that court, oblivious of Akashi's gaze, a tall red haired teen was playing by himself. He dribbled invisible adversaries, then he jumped and, with his incredible talent, dunked the ball into the loop. When he went to retrieve the ball he stood still and started to look around, searching for the source of the uneasiness and, after few second he saw Akashi. They stared at each other for what seemed hours to them and then Akashi decided to enter the court, trying not to be so afraid to speak with that red haired boy.

“What are you doing here, Akashi?” Asked Kagami when the other teen was sufficiently near.

“I had something to do.”Akashi spoke with his usual old haughty tone, but inside he was confused by his own actions and feelings. Why he entered the court anyway? Why was he speaking with the man who beat him? Why was there that weird feeling when he saw the taller teen? All these uncertainties made him more confused. That's why he wanted to speak with Kuroko, but instead he had come across the very one person he didn't want to see. For now at least.

“Are you going to see your ex teammates?”

“I believe it's none of your business.”

“It's my business, since Kuroko didn't tell me anything.” _._ Kagami seemed annoyed by Akashi's tone.

“ _So Tetsuya tell him everything?”_ He thought. And that thing, for some reason he didn't know, annoyed him.

“He may be your shadow but he doesn't have to tell you everything”.

“He's my friend. And we arranged to see each other this evening” Snapped the basketball idiot.

The air was becoming thick and awkward in that moment. Akashi was riled and Kagami, sensing the ice in the air, for some reason, became more uncomfortable than before.

“Kagamicchi! I new it was you.” The cheerful voice of Kise Ryouta coming from the distance was unmistakable.

Near him there was Aomine, sticking his pinky in his ear. They were walking towards the two red haired boys.

Then they noticed the figure in front of Kagami, who was now looking at them.

“Akashicchi???”

“Akashi, what are you doing here?” Aomine recovered fast.

“Ryouta, Daiki. I'm glad to see you're alright”. Akashi's old aptitude was back for a moment. He could mask his emotions pretty well it seemed.

“Akashicchii why are you in Tokyo-ssu? Why you didn't answer our messages? Why didn't you call us back?”

“Kise! Stop it, you're annoying” Aomine snapped.

“I had something to do, Ryouta”.

Kagami was thinking in silence.

“With Kagamicchi???”

“Kise are you stupid?” Aomine answered while Kagami was saying: “No way!!”

“Then why are the two of them togeth...”

Then Aomine shifted the attention to a more comfortable topic before Kise was murdered by Akashi.

“Oi Bakagami, I bet you can't score 5 points in 5 minutes”. Aomine was now thinking of beating his rival, again, in a one on one. They did it sometimes. It had started after Kagami had beaten him in the Winter Cup. They became sort of friends and started to play basketball together a lot, and sometimes they've done a two on two with Kise and Kuroko, and even three on three with Midorima and Takao.

Kagami, sensing the fight in the air, forgot in an instant that Akashi was there and was more than willing to accept the challenge. “I bet I can beat you, Ahomine!” The red head smiled.

“Aominecchiiii! We were going to the shop! And...”

“We can go after I beat him. Now be quiet.”Aomine was excited by the challenge, he could never let slip an opportunity to beat that red haired moron .

At this point Kise knew that he couldn't convince Aomine to go to the shop with him. He sighed.

And then he had an idea. “Then, why not to play a two on two?”

Six pairs of eyes looked at him as he had grown a second head. But he didn't let this stop him.

“I can play with Aominecchi and Kagamicchi with Akashicchi”.

“Kise, stop...” started Aomine, trying to stop his blond friend's madness before he really was killed by their ex captain. But was interrupted by Akashi's voice.

“That's fine with me”, said the Rakuzan basketball team captain.

Everyone was dumfounded.

“A... are you serious?” Kagami was shocked. He playing with Akashi? The Generation of Miracle's ex captain? And as partners?“

“Why not. I can pass the time”. Akashi couldn't admit it, but he was curious to see how they could work together.

“That's decided then.” They put their things on a bench and went on the court. Kise started to move near Aomine, signaling to start playing.

“Fine.” Kagami positioned himself in front of Tohou's ace.

They settled for the first team to reach 10 points win and that no one of them could enter “the Zone” since Kagami was prohibited to do it for a while.

The ball was in Aomine's hand, who tried to pass Kagami with a feint and failed, another feint and he was gone, so the tanned teen jumped for a dunk, convinced to be alone, but was stopped in midair by the Seirin's ace, who blocked Aomine's dunk and send the ball in Akashi's direction.

The Rakuzan's team captain saw the ball coming just in time and snapped out of his thoughts, caught the pass and went toward the loop marking the first two points.

Aomine took the reboundand immediately went for a dunk, this time succeeding.

The next points were marked by Kagami and then by Kise who was imitating Murasakibara's play stile.

“Damn you,copycat!” Kagami complained, but he wasn't serious, everybody could see it. He was excited by the confrontation.

Akashi was looking at Kagami. That feeling was there again, that strange thing he couldn't quite understand. He was staring at the Seirin's ace, his high jumps, his wide grin, his joy in playing strong opponents.Akashi already acknowledged Kagami's talent, he couldn't avoid it after being beaten by him, he could even be one of them if he went to Teiko. He was the only one who could ever beat him, and there he was, playing with him like that defeat had never happened. And Kagami himself didn't even mentioned the factonce. He expected the teen to brag about it, but he never said anything. Maybe, if Akashi had win that match he could have made Kagami one of his men, he thought. _“Uh? Why I am thinking so_ _mething like that? And why this feeling again? Why my heartbeat is so fast? We haven't played this much yet”.  
_ “Akashiii!!”Kagami called him before Kise passed him going for a two points. The red haired teen reacted immediately, stealing the ball and using the breaking ankle skill against Kise, who found himself sitting on the ground. Then Akashi came face to face with Aomine. He dribbled and feinted, knowing too well the tanned man playing style and knowing he would be blocked, so at the last moment he passed to Kagami who was right under the loop, making the last and winning points.

“Akashicchiii that was not fair, you're too strong-ssu.” Kise whined.

At this point Akashi once would have answered with a “I am absolute”, but now he couldn't, he was even distracted playing, thinking about a certain hairehead of Seirin team.

“Yes, yes” Aomine sat on a bench. “Kise! I'm thirsty. And hungry.”

“Then we can go to the...” started the blond, but Aomine had other ideas.

“Bakagami make me teriyaki.

“Ah? I won so you have to pay for the food. And I am not cooking”. They always did that, whoever lost, paid for the food, generally they went to Maji burger and sometimes he would cook, but Kagami was by no means prone to cook for that idiot this evening, he had plans already. And he didn't even lose this time.

“You won only because of Akashi. So it doesn't count.”

“Aah??? You... idiot.”

“Aominecchi, Kagamicchi stop fighting all the time-ssu”.

Akashi was looking at the three teens interacting. It seemed they had become good friends. There was rivalry, that was obvious, but they could still hang out together pretty well. It was strange to see. Usually that same connection was peculiar to their group. But the way Kise and Aomine were treating Kagami was exactly like he was one of them.

“... Then we buy the ingredients and Kagamicchi cooks for all of us.” Kise proposed after a long discussion.

“I'm not cooking for you! I have plans with Kuroko.” _“Damn!”_ Kagami let his tongue slip before thinking.

“You seeing Tetsu again?”

“Eehh? Kagamicchi are you two lov...”

“Ah... we wanted to see a movie, that's all...” Kagami's face lit up thinking of the implications of Kise's question. "And he likes to be around me because he's still worried about the match and wants to be sure that I'm totally okay.”

“Then it's decided, Taiga.” Aomine was smirking now, thinking of new ways to tease Kagami.

Kise enthusiastically made stand Aomine up from the bench. “So now let's go buy everything we need!”

Meanwhile Kagami was was making a strange face, like he was about to be killed, but he followed the two teens to the next conbini. Suddenly the red haired boy looked behind him and noticed that Akashi stood there, without moving a foot, so he asked: “Are you coming?”

Akashi was still lost in his thoughts when he heard Kagami's question. To say that Akashi was surprised was a severe understatement. The other boy had just invited him at his house for dinner, as if the two of them were friends. Why? They had never really talked before today, apart from that one time, when he was annoyed at his impudence, and tried to cut him with Midorima's lucky item, a pair of scissors. And the tall guy now, not at all intimidated by him, was inviting him to hang-out with them. At first he thought to refuse, but his feet started to move by themselves and he found himself following the other three.

“ _They all always talk about Kagami's cooking skill, so since I'm here I might as well test if he's that good_ of _a cook”_ He then thought, a futile excuse for his own, strange behavior.”

 

\-----

 

Kagami POV

 

Kagami went to retrieve the ball and felt as someone was watching him. He stood and looked around. At a certain point he saw someone with red hair looking in his direction. He had something familiar... After all there were not many people in Japan with red hair. Then he recognized him. _A..Akashi?_ ”

He stared at the other boy not knowing what to do, but then the other entered the court and approached him.

“What are you doing here, Akashi?”

“I had something to do.” Said the boy with his usual haughty air, like saying “ _“I would never say to the likes of you what I was here for_ ”.

“ _Tch, he didn't change after all, Kuroko was wrong this time”._ He thought seeing the aptitude of the other. And for some reason that saddened him.

“Are you going to see your ex teammates?”

“I believe it's none of your business.”

“It's my business, since Kuroko didn't tell me anything” _._ Kagami snapped. That cocky aptitude really went on his nerves, so he reacted like a challenge. “ _But why I'm so annoyed anyway?_ ”

“He may be your shadow but he doesn't have to tell you everything”.

“He's my friend. And we arranged to see each other this evening”.If Kuroko was going to see Akashi he would tell him they couldn't meet today, right?

“ _Uhg” Maybe I didn't have to tell him that, he seems angry.”_ He thought. _“He doesn't have scissors this time, right?” He thought with a hint of concern._

“Kagamicchi! I new it was you.” The red haired boy recognized immediately that voice, it was Kise Ryouta's cheerful tone. Aomine was with him, with his stupid pinky in his ear as always.

Then they seemed to notice Akashi's presence and Kise started to bombard him with questions, to which the “Generation of Miracle’s ex captain didn't even answer.

“I had something to do, Ryouta”. That was Akashi's only answer, and Kagami thought: _“So he's not here to see them? Then why? Stupid Taiga, why on earth that possibly should even matter to you?”_

“With Kagamicchi???”

“Kise are you stupid?” Aomine answered while Kagami was saying: “No way!!”

“Then why are the two of them togeth...”

Aomine cut off Kise's whining and challenged Kagami to a one on one and the red head accepted immediately. He was never one to retreat from a challenge.

But then Kise proposed something that the red head never expected: a two on two with Akashi.

It was not that Kagami was contrary to play with the other red haired boy, but he was still the ex captain of the “Generation of Miracles”, and he beat him, so maybe now the defeat was still burning, still too fresh.

That was why when the other said he would do it he was really surprised. And the other two as well. But Akashi was serious so they decided to do it, and, secretly, Kagami was asking himself how they would work together and he was excited to play now.

He played in a team together with Kise and the others, but that was the first time he was paired up with their former captain, so he was curious.

TThey settled the rules, which were that none of them could enter “the Zone”, since Kagami was prohibited to use it for some time, and that the first team to make ten points would win, and started to play. Kagami and Aomine's play was intense as always, they battled each other from the start to the end. But he was surprised about how well he and Akashi were playing together, like that was not the first time they were playing as partners. Nonetheless there was something off, he couldn't really point out what it was, but the Rakuzan team's captain was kind of... distracted. That was similar to what happened in their match a month ago. During the last few minutes of the competition he was inattentive and started to make mistakes. But that was because he and Kuroko were trying to counter his Emperor Eye. This time, however, Aomine and Kise weren't trying anything of the sort. So there should have been nothing that could distract him. And, since that time Kagami had encountered problems in returning from the Zone, he had become more sensible to some things, like sensing others feelings or discomfort, so he was sure there was something strange in Akashi's behavior right now. But despite all this, they won, and Kagami was not the type of person to think too much about things he really couldn't understand, and also he was sure Akashi would never tell him, so he stopped to think about it for the time being.

And at that point Aomine started to be an ass as usual, pestering Kagami to cook for him. But he didn't want to. Besides he had promised Kuroko they would see each other that evening. But Aomine didn't budge. He was more stubborn than usual. And, again, Kagami wondered the reason behind Aomine's strange behavior, but he stopped thinking about it, it was not his business anyway, he knew he will never understand the tanned boy's thinking, apart from basketball. _“Today everyone are weird, what is it, my madness day?”_ he thought.

“I'm not cooking for you! I had plans with Kuroko”. _“Damn!”_ Kagami let his tongue slip before thinking.

“You seeing Tetsu again?”

“Eehh? Kagamicchi are you two... lov...”

“Ah...”, he exclaimed, interrupting the blond, “We wanted to watch a movie that's all...” Kagami's face reddened because of the implications of Kise's question and didn't want any misunderstanding so he added: “And he's more at ease knowing I'm okay, he's still worried because of that match”.

The other three looked at each other, none of them believing that was the real reason their light blue haired friend wanted to be near Kagami, but no one of them said anything.

Instead they started to discuss about dinner, what to eat, where to go or what to buy, and finally Kise proposed to buy the ingredients and make Kagami cook for them. The red head didn't like this solution either, he tried to propose Maji and received a harsh “NO!” from all the three boys, but he didn't want to spend hours discussing about it, and he was starting to be hungry too, so he accepted the solution with a sigh.

“Then is decided. Taiga.” Aomine was smirking now that he obtained what he wanted from the start, and Kagami knew that the tanned teen was thinking about how to tease him with new ideas. _“Damn bastard”_ , he thought.

“ _Ahhh Kuroko will kill me when he sees them!”_ He thought about his shadow, the boy could be really scary when he wanted. _._ They had programmed a quiet evening and, sure with Aomine there, they would never be able to watch the movie. They started to walk to the next convenience store, the Seirin's ace noticed that Akashi was still staring and had not moved from where he was standing. He thought that the other boy would have refused to come with them if he asked him to, or said something like “Me? With the likes of you? I am superior to all of you, I will never lower myself to go with the like of you”. However seeing Akashi staying there, speechless like a lost child, was kind of strange. _“Maybe he's really changed... he seems... lost.”_. And so he decided that it was worth a try. “You coming?” Asked, and to his surprise the other silently followed them.

 

\---------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there, sorry about it.
> 
> A thank you to my beta reader, she just returned from her vacation :)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> See ya netx chapter :)


	4. Dinner with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pleasant match the GOM and Kagami are eating together, and everyonethink this is a good and quiet evening. And it is, at least for now :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally my beta tester gave me the new chapter :)  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them on my plot for fun.

Chapter 4

 

**Dinner with friends**

 

At the convenience store Kagami was trying to buy everything they would need, with Aomine who complained that he was hungry and he was taking too long to decide what to buy. Kise was attempting to help Kagami, causing more confusion instead, and Akashi, was still silent, observing, and maybe judging his choices. Finally they payed for the food, split grocery bags, except for Akashi... and they were on the way to Kagami's house.

When they got there, everyone took off their shoes and entered the house. They all new the house already, but for Akashi was the first time.

He looked around. There were few pieces of furniture , just the essential. A basketball and some sport magazines were the only superfluous things. But it was all neat and spacious.

“It's neat. I'm surprised, Taiga” Akashi resumed his disdainful habit.

“Of course, I live alone I have to clean for myself!”

“ _I didn't know he lives alone, I never payed attention to that_.” The former captain of the “Generation of Miracles” was thinking that he had never been interested in the life of that other red haired boy before, only about his basketball skills, but now discovering these little facts about his daily life, made him smile a little.

Aomine went immediately to sit on the couch and switched on the TV, like he owned the house. Kise, however, helped Kagami to arrange the groceries. Akashi sat on a chair.

“I'll make some tea in the meantime.” Kagami offered.

“That would be appreciated, Taiga.” Kagami frowned hearing his name. Why on earth Akashi started to call him by his name? Akashi knew Aomine and Kise since middle school, and called them by their first names, but Kagami? What was he for Akashi except for a rival in basketball? Was he even considered a rival by that red haired crazy teen?

“ _He tried to stab me with Midorima's scissors!”_ He thought. _“And why on earth did I invite him here, anyway?? But he seemed... so lost... I couldn't really leave him there alone...”._

He prepared the water and opened cupboard to takethe tea. He chose a rose buds flavored green blend. Then he put everything on a tray and went to the living room.

As soon as he was there Aomine started to complain.

“Oi, Bakagami, I'm starving.”

“Aominecchi, Kurokocchi isn't even here yet!”.

At that point Kagami wasn't even angry at Tohou's ace anymore. “Fine, fine, I'm going to cook, so stop protesting like a kid”.

“Mpfff” was Aomine's response.

Akashi was amused to see them like this, bickering like idiots for nothing. He took a sip of tea, surprised to notice it was well made. It was a good quality green tea, with little rose buds that gave the tea a delicate aroma.

“I'm going in the kitchen now, so don't make a mess with the magazines.” Kagami reminded Aomine.

While Kagami was in the kitchen preparing everything and starting to cook, the three teen in the living room were reflecting on their own problems.

Akashi was sipping the tea, lost in thoughts of today's events. When he had decided to come see Kuroko he didn't expect the events to go the way they went. Least of all would he have expected to find himself in the house of the man who had beat him and made him so confused for the first time in his life. And after they had played basketball together, like they were old friends. And he had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed playing with Kagami Taiga. How ironic. He reprimanded his men about befriend someone who beat them and he, now, was doing exactly the same.

As for Kise, he was musing about Aomine: he was himself again now that he was with everyone. Selfish and arrogant as always. But lately, when there were only the two of them, the tanned teen's behavior had become strange, sometimes standoffish, like he wanted to be everywhere else but with him. Maybe it was only his impression, maybe it was not like that. Surely was not, right? Aomine wasn't avoiding him, right?

Kise's uncertainties started to become more acute as days were passing. Sometime he really had the impression Aomine was trying to avoid being alone with him, but in that instance why? He had never had such problems in the past, it had only started recently. And he had not made a pass at the tanned man yet, so surely he didn't suspect Kise's romantic interest toward him. Then why this strange behavior?

As for Aomine... well... he was glad not to be alone with Kise at the moment. It was not that he didn't enjoy the blond's company (If you don't consider the fact that boy tended to tackle and hug people everywhere and every time without a second thought...). But lately he had been thinking weird things about his old friend. Which was simply absurd. He, Aomine Daiki, loved big fantastic boobs and certainly not dicks. Then why lately was he attrac... No he loved boobs and that was all. The fact that seeing Mai-chan in his gravure magazines didn't excite him as much as usual lately was a mere coincidence. Yes, only a phase, and he had bought a magazine with Kise's photo shoots last week only because he was interested in some articles. And it was another coincidence that he kept a bare-chested Kagami photo in his phone. Yes it was only a coincidence.

Regarding Kagami he too was lost in his thoughts while cooking. He kept thinking of today's events. His encounter with Akashi, his game with Akashi. He would have never thought he could pair up with him in a basketball match, and they had played really well together. But there was something that seemed to bother him, maybe it was because he resented Kagami for beating him in the Winter Cup final. But even so, he still was strange, Akashi sometimes had acted like he was a different person. And he wasn't as scary as before. His “aura” wasn't so chilling anymore. Maybe he really had changed after the match, and if that was the case Kagami was sure Kuroko would be pleased.

After having defeated the other “Generation of Miracles”, his shadow had been able to rebuild their friendship, so maybe now he could do the same with the former captain.

Speaking about Kuroko... he also was strange these days.

It was not enough that Aomine came to him every time that Kise was too insistent in hanging out with him, almost as if he was scared to be with the model, but Aomine couldn't be scared, right? _“I mean he is Aomine._ _What could scare him anyway?”_

Now his shadow was acting weird too. It had been a month since the match, and he was alright, doctors said that everything was okay. But Kuroko was still worried and insisted to see Kagami often than usual. And not only that. He was overattentive. He kept saying he was alright now, but Kuroko kept bugging him, “just to be sure, Kagami-kun”. And he couldn't deny his shadow anything, he was his friend, and Kaqgami also owed him for what he did that day. Even if he used such method.

At the thought of Kuroko's words that day his cheeks started to redden. Fortunately he was alone in the kitchen, so no one could see him.

“ _Now the food is almost done._ ” He thought, looking at the clock. “K _uroko should arrive in minutes now_ ”. And of course some minutes later the doorbell rang, so he went to open the door for Kuroko.

“Good evening, Kagami-kun”, greeted the light blue haired boy.

Just as the boy entered the living room he was assaulted by a tight hug from the blond model. “Kurokocchiiiiii!!!”

“Kise-kun, good evening. Please let me go, I can't breath.” After he was released he scanned the room. He saw Aomine sitting on the couch looking at a sport magazine.

“Yo, Tetsu”.

“Hi, Aomine-kun”.

“Kagami-kun, I thought we would be alone tonight”. He was disappointed.

“ _I knew it, he's mad._ ” Kagami explained the situation to his partner. “They invited themselves after a two on two.”

“ _A two on two? With whom?”_ Kuroko was thinking when he was greeted by a familiar voice.

“It's great to see you, Tetsuya”. From his cosy position on the chair, Akashi glanced at Kuroko with all the comfortableness and ease of the master of the house – which he was most surely not.

“Akashi-kun. Good evening.” The light blue haired boy continued to speak. “Why are you here? I thought you hated Kagami-kun after the Winter Cup.”

“I was coming to your house when I happened to see him and soon after Daiki and Ryouta joined us.” He smiled at Kuroko. “It was an interesting match”.

And now Kuroko was really angry.

Not only this was supposed to be a quiet evening between him and Kagami, he also had intention to talk with his light about what they spoke about that day after the match. And he couldn't because of Aomine, (which lately was too much at Kagami's house for Kuroko's liking) Kise and, as if that wasn't enough, also Akashi.

Kagami noticed the dark aura surrounding Kuroko and started to worry.

“Kuroko...” He was interrupted immediately by the blond.

“Kurokocchiii, do you not want us here-ssu?”

“That's right, Kise-kun.” The blue eyed boy was blunt.

“You're cruel, Kurokocchi!”

“I wanted a quiet evening to talk with Kagami-kun.” He said.

“Bad for you”. That was Aomine, smirking.

“Shut up, Ahomine!” Kagami retorted. Then addressed Kuroko, trying to smooth over the situation. “We're all here now so we can enjoy the evening together, right?”

Kuroko sighed.”Fine, Kagami-kun.”

After that, everyone sat again and Kagami returned to the kitchen to take the plates.

Ten minutes later they all were enjoying Kagami's food. Even Akashi, who, now, understood why all the other were so fixated with his cooking. _“He really can cook”,_ he was thinking, observing the teen with renovated interest. He met Kuroko's eyes, and they were not pleased. But he was not intimidated by the shadow, so he smiled in return.

After they had finished eating Kagami went to wash the dishes, so Kuroko offered to help him.

“Thanks, Kuroko”.

“Wait Kagamicchi, I will help Kurokocchi. You cooked so now we do the rest, you go sit down and rest.”

“Uh, fine. Thanks”. So now Kagami found himself stuck between Aomine and Akashi and didn't knew who was worst.

 

\--------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for this chapter I already have wrote seven stories ^^'. 
> 
> Anyway English is not my mother tongue, so be patient with me if you find some mistakes :)
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	5. Himuro's strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If kagami was thinking that having the GOM in his house for dinner was enough problematic, he was wrong. A new guest make more confusion and things starts to become really, really strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them on my plot for fun.

Chapter 5

 

**Himuro's strike**

 

 

“Kurokocchi, are you mad that me and Aominecchi and Akashicchi are here?” Kise asked while washing the dishes.

“I am not mad, Kise-kun. I am only disappointed.”

“Cause you wanted to talk with Kagamicchi? About what anyway?”

“I believe it's none of your business, Kise-kun.”

“Ahh Kurokocchi, I was only curious.” The Kaijou's team ace made a pause before speaking again. “Besides you didn't tell him I think”.

Kuroko was silent for a while, then he answered. “Neither did you to Aomine-kun”.

“I can't Kurokocchiii!” The blond whined. “Lately is as if he doesn't want to be alone with me. And I really don't know what to do.”

Kuroko had already noticed that Aomine tried to escape every time he and Kise had programs. And he always went to hide in Kagami's house. As if his rival's place was the safer one in the whole world. And Kuroko didn't like it at all. He knew his former light and he didn't like what he saw lately.

“Ah but Kagamicchi isn't avoiding you, so...”

“That's why I wanted to talk to him tonight”.

“I see. I'm sorry, Kurokocchi, I didn't know...”

“It's fine, Kise-kun. Moreover there is Akashi-kun too.”

“Right? Isn't it strange? I totally thought he would refuse to play with Kagamicchi. But he accepted, and they won.”

It was then that Kuroko remembered that Akashi said he was directed to his house. _“He wanted to talk with me. Why?”_ So he decided to ask the red haired directly when they would be back.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kagami didn't know what to do. Aomine started to zap the TV channels and every now and then he stopped telling something like: “Mff boring.” or “ Not interesting.” And it was obvious that something was bothering him. For some weeks already. And every time he came to Kagami's house he never wanted to talk about what was troubling him.

Akashi was observing them. With a strange look that Kagami really didn't recognize. It wasn't the usual smirking gaze saying “I am the emperor and you are only little creatures from my point of view, so be aware of your place”. It seemed to Kagami that the other teen was somewhat curious, or maybe he was mistaking everything and Akashi was angry? Or annoyed? In any case that gaze was directed at him and was making him uncomfortable. _“How much time before Kuroko and Kise will be back again?”_ He thought, hoping they will return soon. Before he would snap at one of them.

“Aomine, instead of changing channel without even...”

DING! He was interrupted by the doorbell.

“Who on earth...” He didn't expect anyone at this time.

When he opened the door was greeted by the last person he imagined would visit those days.

“Hi, Taiga.”

“Tatsuya?” The pretty raven smiled at him.

“What are you doing here?

“Come on, Taiga, let me in, will you?”

“ _What is he doing here? And at this hour. He lives in Akita. He could at least call._ ” “Oh right, sorry, come in”. He said mechanically, while thinking that the evening was becoming weirder and weirder.

Akashi heard the exchange and frowned hearing Kagami's given name used so nonchalantly, and Aomine snorted at the unexpected visit.

When Himuro entered the living room saw the other guests. “Oh you have guest? Aomine from Tohou, right?”

“You're that Himuro from Yozen. Kagami's brother.” Answered Aomine, not pleased about his presence.

Then the black haired teen saw Akashi. He could have never thought to see the Rakuzan's team captain in his brother's house. “That's a surpri..” The red haired boy's gaze was pure ice and anger, as he wanted to kill him with his eyes.  
“Tatsuya?”

“Oh sorry, Taiga.” He looked away from Akashi and turned to see Kagami, trying to not be intimidated by the red haired boy sitting on the chair. “I know it's sudden, but can I stay here for the night?”

“Ah? Wait...”

“Himuro-san.” Greeted Kuroko, who had just came back with Kise.

“Kuroko-san, good evening.” Then addressed to Kagami continued. “I didn't know you had a “Generation of Miracle” reunion. If I had known, I could've bring Atsushi.” He said jokingly.

“This isn't....” Kagami wanted to deny it, but thinking about it there where too many members there. And also Why his brother was there anyway? “Wait... where's that giant? And why are you here asking to stay for the night? What happened?”

“Kurokocchii calm down-ssu!” Said Kise looking at the light blue haired boy, who was fuming and knowing perfectly well the reason.

“Actually... I need to stay away for a while.”

“You're not his real brother.” Stated Akashi and everyone's attention was now directed to him. “And you live in Akita. So why don't you tell us your real reason?”

“That's true, Himuro-san. I also am curious.” Said Kuroko with his straight face.

Himuro smiled, after his little lie was discovered he couldn't hide it. _“These people are too clever.”_ He thought. Kagami would have trust him without even ask for an explanation, but they were “Miracles” for some reason after all.

“Well, the fact is I wanted to see how my little brother was doing.”

“That is also a lie, Himuro-kun”.

“ _Shit_ ”. “Fine I wanted to see Taiga, I have something to discuss with him.” And that was the truth.

“Uh, it was that important to come from Akita at this hour?” Kagami asked.

“It was.” Himuro and Kagami was looking at each other, the first with a mischievous smile, and latter with a puzzled expression.

“Can we talk alone?”  
“If it's about Kagami-kun I want to hear it too. I know it's not my place to do it, but I still want to hear it.” Kuroko said. He had a bad feeling about all this.

“Yeah me too.” Aomine agreed.

“So I think you can tell us all.” Said Akashi, looking at Himuro with his heterochromatic eyes.

The boy sighed and turned to see his brother. “Taiga, come back with me in L.A.”

“Ah???” Kagami didn't even know how to answer at that. Why his brother was asking something like this? And why now? And why out of the fucking blue?

At that point everyone started to protest.

Aomine replied “Oi, he's my rival! And I have to destroy him again in a one on one so he can't come with you!”

“Kagamicchi can't come back before I beat him!” Kise protested.

“Kagami-kun is my light, I can't let him leave”. Kuroko said with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

“Silence!” Akashi ordered and everyone quieted down.

“First Tatsuya. Tell us know why you come here so late just to tell Taiga to come back to the States with you, when you could've easily asked him by phone. And also he's not your real brother, so you have no rights on him.” Akashi's voice was deadly glacial.

“ _This is not what I came here for.”_ Himuro thought. _“This is an interrogation.”_ He really didn't expect to find all these people here, and least of all the former captain of Teiko basketball team.

“Ah, that's right. I could. But I wanted to see my little...”  
“Cut it! You really don't think of him as a brother”. Akashi was annoyed and everyone could see it.

“Tatsuya?” Kagami was still trying to understand things.

“So I can't fool you, it seems. Is it thanks to your eye?”  
“Himuro-san, I think everyone can see it, except Kagami-kun.” Kuroko was the one to say it out loud, but everyone of them wasthinking the same.

“What? What are you saying guys? Tatsu...”

“That's right.” The pretty boy now was looking at Kagami. He couldn't deny it anymore. “I'm sorry, but I need to talk with Taiga alone now.” He grabbed the red head and headed toward the bedroom, not caring one bit about the others. Once there,he closed the door.

“Tatsuya, what is this all about? We made up already, right?”  
“Taiga, haven't you ever wondered why I always say that I don't want to be you brother anymore?”  
“It was about that match, but we had it already! I won and we made up that same day.”  
“Yes, it was for that too. But there's another reason. I'm in love with you Taiga.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I want you to come back with me in America. I want to protect you. I want to be more than a brother. I want you to be mine alone. I thought that once back there, you would be mine alone. That's why I'm here. I also fought with Atsushi about that. That's why I need to stay here for the night. He was too mad and needed to calm down.”

Kagami was now speechless. His brother had just confessed. To him??? His brother???

Athudwas heard from the other side of the door, and then came the voices.

“Did you hear-ssu?”  
“No fucking way! Taiga's my rival.”

“Kagami-kun's light can't be stolen by him!”

“I will use the power of my family to make Taiga stay.”

Himuro sighed. Why couldn't he be able to separate those people from Taiga even for some minutes?

“Tatsuya....” Kagami started to talk, but the boys behind the door were making too much noise, so Kagami had to open the door. Everyone of them was now looking at Yosen team's ace with hostile gazes.

Himuro wanted to protect Taiga, but it seemed that he was not the only one. His Taiga was no longer only his, he knew that now, and it saddened him. Had he ever been his? He had always been wild, since when they were children, and when his talent had started to become more evident Himuro had started to be jealous. Of Taiga's talent, and of everyone who had tried to approach him. But when his brother returned to Japan, it seemed that he had definitely lost him. Taiga's talent had bloomed and he had made new friends, and they seemed to be, for some reason, overprotective.

When Himuro came back to Japan and met him again he (had) started to hope, but seeing Kagami now, it seemed that he had no need for Tatsuya anymore.

He knew that Kagami had never imagined he had feelings for him, and Kagami himself never had a girlfriend before, he was still so clueless and naive. So Himuro was hoping to make him fall for him one day. But when they reunited in Japan, he saw that Kagami still didn't harbor feelings for him, sohe thought to start again from their restored brotherhood. But Kagami still didn't notice. He used basketball and brotherhood to bound Kagami to him, but not only it was useless, that Miracles members where always in the way. Listening to his brother talk about them, about their matches, about their one on ones, made him annoyed every time, so he thought that going back in America and separate him from them could make his brother notice him.

When he decided it was time to make his move and tell Taiga clearly his feelings, he told Atsushi and the two of them had a fight. He wasn't stupid, he already knew Atsushi's feelings for him. But he couldn't let Taiga be with someone else after all this time. So he took some clothes, put them in a bag, and went to take a train for Tokyo.

But when he arrived there, there were the Miracles members again. And moreover, there was also Akashi. When he and Taiga had became friends, anyway?

And everything was going wrong that day. He wanted to confess and convince Taiga to go back to America with him. And maybe he could have been able to do it, if they were alone. However the shadow's voice made him come back to reality.

“Kagami-kun. I think you have to give him an answer.” Kuroko was, as always, the one to go straight to the point.

Kagami, too, was startled by Kuroko, but the little boy was right, he needed to give his brother an answer. “Mmm, right... I... Tatsuya... I can't go back to America. Not now anyway. And.. Mmm... you're my brother. So... I can't... see you that way. I am sorry.” He was speaking, but he was still in shock.  
“I am not your real brother. But... I know, Taiga. I hoped you could go back with me. And maybe with time...” Himuro was sad now. “Can't you at least think about it?”

“I don't think that my answer would change. I still think about you as my brother.”

The black haired boy sighed, defeated. His shoulders dropped. He already knew it, but he had to try and change Taiga's mind or he would've regretted it.

“Taiga we can go back and...”  
“Tatsuya, I can't... see you in that way, I'm sorry. And I have no intentions of going back to America now.”

Himuro Tatsuya couldn't look at his brother at the moment. He knew he had no hopes, but still... it was burning too much. Did he wait too long? Did he have any possibility in the first place? Maybe being brothers for so long was the real mistake, he didn't knew anything anymore.

“I think it's time for me to leave.” He said, his voice unsteady for the first time. He didn't want to be so weak in front of Taiga, and worst of all, in front of that bunch of people, he didn't want to sound so broken.

“But you can't go back to Akita now.” Kagami protested.

“There's still a train. I was prepared to catch it anyway.”

“But it's late. It's dangerous. You can go back tomorrow.”

“Then I'll stay in an hotel.”  
“You... can stay in the spare room.”

“Taiga, I...”  
“Tatsuya we're still bothers, you can stay here.” That was the final blow for him. Even after his confession and being rejected, Taiga was still thinking of him as family. At that point he knew he couldn't really hope for anything else.

“Fine, Thanks Taiga.” He left the room and went to take his bag and closed himself in the other bedroom.

“Then I'll stay in Kagami-kun's bedroom”. Said Kuroko.

"Woow, so bold, Kurokocchi!" Kise cheerfully said.

“Kuroko?” Kagami was puzzled by Kuroko's bluntness.

“What is it, Kagami-Kun?” He asked with a deadpan face. “We made plans for me to stay the night, anyway.”

“Mm... yeah...” He didn't have another room, and he couldn't permit his friend to stay on the couch. “I can sleep on the couch.” He said.

“I can't permit that, Kagami-kun. And your bed is big enough for the two of us.” Kagami was embarrassed, but he thought it would be okay if it was Kuroko.

“Mmm, yeah it's time to go.” Aomine scratched his head. “See ya tomorrow, Bakagami.” He started to approach the door, followed by Kise.

“Aominecchiii, I wanted to...”

“I have to destroy him in a one on one tomorrow and I need to sleep”.

“But...”

“I'll beat you anytime Aomine.” Kagami said with a grin on his face, accompanying the two teens at the door.

“Taiga, where is your bedroom?” Asked Akashi when he returned to his guests.

Kagami stared at the shorter teen without understanding for a long moment, and Kuroko's patience was already at his limits for the day.

“Eh? W... why do you ask?”

“Isn't it obvious? I will stay the night. Don't tell me you expect me to return to Kyoto at this time.” Akashi had a house in Tokyo that he rarely was using, but he didn't tell the other boy.

“Uh. Right. Then... mmm... you and Kuroko can have the room, I think.” Kagami was still polite enough to give his room to his guests.

“Kagami-kun where do you plan to sleep then?”

“ _I can sleep with Ta....”_ He then stopped. _“Right I can't now, he just confessed to me, stupid Taiga”._ “I will sleep on the couch!” He said.

“Then Akashi-kun, we can go this way” Kuroko headed to the red head's bedroom. “Good night, Kagami-kun.” Then he added: “I was hoping to sleep in the same room with you though.” before closing the door behind him and Akashi.

“Ku..Kuroko!!” Kagami said, embarrassed by Kuroko's words, oblivious that his shadows was disappointed to not be able to stay in the same room, doing some dirty make out, but glad that his light was not alone with Himuro, Akashi or Aomine.

And Akashi was thinking the same thing. He could not allow Taiga to be alone with that Himuro Tatsuya or Kuroko. He didn't know exactly why it bothered him so much, but looking at them so close to him made Akashi's heart ache, and for some reason made him angry.

So while Kagami made himself comfortable on the not so comfortable couch, Himuro, in the other room was trying to accept that his Taiga will be never his, and the other two teens decided it was time to talk.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that English is not my mother tongue, so maybe some mistakes are still there.  
> I hope you liked this chapter though.
> 
> Cya next time!


	6. Delarations of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to sleep, but Kuroko and Akashi decides to talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them on my plot for fun.
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait, but, finally my beta tester had okayed this chapter :) I hope you will like it.
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue, so some mistakes may be still there.

Chapter 6

 

**Declarations of war**

 

Kuroko sit on the bed. “So Akashi-kun, why are you here?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you. I didn't plan to encounter them on the way.”

Kuroko stayed silent for some time. Then he asked: “You're not your usual self. Normally you wouldn't even consider to come to Kagami-kun's house”.

“Is it that strange?”

“It is. Even more so if you consider Seirin beat Rakuzan in the Winter Cup Final match.” He, now, was looking straight at Akashi's mismatched eyes. “You even played with Kagami-kun. That's not what the Akashi-kun we know would do.”

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“I'm listening”.

And so he started. “In that match at a certain point I started to be confused. I made mistakes. Testuya, I never make mistakes”.

“You are human Akashi-kun. Everyone make mistakes, sometimes.”

“I do not. And I am never confused. But somewhat... I am. Since that day.”

Kuroko was conscious that Akashi was making a great effort to admit things like those, and to admit them in front of him. His former captain was really changing. A little smile formed on the tip of his lips.

“And I admit I don't know what to think. I couldn't sleep that night. Every time time I woke up the events of that day continuously played themselves in my mind. The day after, I played the video of the game all day and still didn't understand why I made those mistakes, why I lost. But I acknowledge your new light's talent.”

Kuroko thought that what the ex Teiko's Team former Captain has just said was a huge recognition for Kagami. It was as if Akashi was saying that he was one of them, the “Generation of Miracles” members.

What he didn't like was the way the red haired teen was saying it, his expression. He never saw that kind of face on the other teen.

“I wanted to ask you something. Given that I think you will be able to understand what is happening. The doctors says I'm perfectly healthy, so I believe, this is not something physical. And I think I'm starting to understand, but I want you to confirm my assumptions.”

At this point Kuroko was starting to have a bad feeling about it.

“There is this strange... feeling? I feel it every time I think about a certain person. Every time I see that person on the screen. When I see that person my heartbeat increases, my stomach feel like having butterflies inside when I am near that certain person, and, for some reason I have yet to understand, I become angry if someone is too near to that person.” After that the red haired boy lost himself in his thought and he started to smile unconsciously.

At this point Kuroko was observing his old captain with surprise. Was he really that clueless in love matters? It was strange to see him so lost, he was always the one who guided them before his change, the one without doubts. So seeing Akashi now, smiling, was comforting, he was slowly coming back to what he used to be. What Kuroko didn't like was the reason of that smile.

He contemplated the idea of not telling Akashi, but he was never one to hide things from his friends, even though he knew that, possibly, he would have to fight against one more person. He sighed.

“You're in love Akashi-kun. I'm surprised you didn't know yourself”.

“It's the first ti....” Mismatched eyes locked gaze with blue ones, a face with a somewhat scared expression. “I am...?” Then it clicked. Everything went in its place.

“I see...” The boy made a pause, thinking. “I'm in love with him.”

“ _Him???”_ Now Kuroko was really on edge, his bad feeling was back again, his suspects were more of a certainty now. He had an idea on who Akashi was in love with, and he didn't like it one bit.

“Him? Who?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Kagami... Taiga.”

Now Kuroko was furious. His patience had really reached the limit. He was barely containing himself, but, maybe, the red headed boy was confused, so he ventured a guess.

“Akashi-kun, could it be that you're... confusing him beating you and your gratitude for him with the feeling of love?” He knew that Akashi had sensed his anger, but he didn't care.

Akashi stayed silent for a while, thinking.

“Tetsuya, I am indeed grateful to both you and Taiga.” Hearing Akashi calling Kagami with his given name really pissed Kuroko off, even knowing that this was his old friend's habit.

“... But I don't feel the same thing for you when we are near. Nor I have the urge to touch you. So my conclusion is that I am in love with him.”

Akashi did never had the inclination to touch people, so the fact that he, now, was starting to want a physical contact with someone was a huge change, and normally, Kuroko would be happy for him. Not this time though.

“Akashi-kun. I will not let you have him. And I don't intend to share either”.

Akashi had never seen Kuroko this angry. Every other person could never guess the boy's moods, but he knew him well since back in middle school, he was him that taught Kuroko how to never let people see his expressions, so he knew him more than anyone else. And he was royally pissed at the moment. Why was he... ? Oh. _“I see, he's in love with him.”_

Kuroko saw the realization in Akashi's face and nodded.

“Does he know?” Asked the slightly taller boy.

“I confessed to him after the match.”

Kuroko recalled that day. The match had finished and he was barely standing, too tired to do anything. He looked at his light ant noticed something was off. _“He's still in...?”_

“Kagami-kun. The match is finished. We won.”

“I know”.

“Kagami-kun, you can...”

“I know!” The Seirin team's ace was still in “The Zone”. “I can't... Kuroko I can't...”

Kuroko understood.

Meanwhile all the others were crying in happiness and their coach as well. Kyoshi and Hyuuga were dead tired, but they were smiling with tears in the corner of their eyes.

Koganei was hugging Mitobe, Izuki couldn't say any pun, instead he was crying and laughing at the same time and Furihata was still in shock

“Kuroko, what's wrong? Kagami!” Hyuuga had called and, soon after, he had noticed that Kuroko seemed worried and Kagami... Kagami was... what was happening to Kagami?

“Hyuuga senpai. We have a problem. Kagami-kun can't come out from “The Zone”.

“Wha...? What are you saying? That's im...” Hyuuga eyes went wide, and he stood there for some moment, observing his underclassman. The boy was standing there, still looking too much focused for a match that had already ended. He, indeed, was still in “the Zone.” When Hyuuga had been able to speak again he had called in a semi panic. “Kyoshiii!”

He and Kuroko had explained the situation to Kyoshi and the coach, but none of them knew what to do.

“Hey, Bakagami!” Aomine's voice snapped them from their thoughts. The tanned teen somehow got off from the stands and joined them there. And obviously, he understood immediately what had been happening.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko was so tired he could barely stand.

“Tetsu.”

“Aomine-kun, do you know how to help Kagami-kun?”

“This never happened to me.” Aomine stated looking in Kagami's direction. “But I can see what is happening. He can't come back from “the Zone”, that Bakagami.”

“I know that. I want to know if...” but Kuroko was interrupted by Aomine.

“You know him more than anyone else, Tetsu. You're his partner. You have to find something that can make him aware of the reality again. He has to stop thinking about the match”.

Kuroko was silent for some instants, then he spoke. “Thanks, Aomine-kun”. He bowed to the other boy. Then he went to Kagami and told him something that no one else could hear.

“Kagami-kun, you were great. But now you can relax. We won. We are number one in Japan and I really love you”.

Kagami was so shocked for his shadow's confession that he returned from “The Zone” instantly and he now was blushing furiously.

“Ku...Kuroko??? What are you saying with a straight face?”

“But it's true, Kagami-kun”.

“You mean as a fr...”

“In a romantic way.”

Kagami was looking directly at Kuroko's eyes without knowing what to do or say.

“I'd like you to think about it and.... Kagami-kun!” What the shadow wanted to say had to wait, because Kagami, the Seirin's team ace, was falling on the ground.

“Kagami!” Hyuuga and the couch ran to help and called for a stretcher.

“Has he accepted?” Akashi's question snapped Kuroko out of his memories.

“He's thinking about it. That's why this evening I wanted to be alone with him.”

“Then I'll have to tell him too. So he can choose.”

“Are you serious, Akashi-kun? I will not let your half-assed feelings trouble him.” The blue haired teen was still angry and he was ready to fight for his light.

“I am serious obviously.” This time Akashi was not smirking or smiling. He was extremely earnest. Their gazes locked and they both understood that it was a declaration of war. From that moment onwards they were rival to conquer the object of their feelings.

After that they had cleared things, the two boys became, suddenly, exhausted, the tension had been released and it had been a long day. Moreover they were still teenagers in a growing phase, so they decided to go to sleep and gather all their energies for the next day battle. In love and war everything is permitted, and from tomorrow on each one of them of them would try to conquer Kagami Taiga's heart.

That same boy, who, in the other room, on a totally non comfortable couch, was struggling to sleep, oblivious to the fact that, from now on, his life would become hell of a lot more complicated.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote about... ten stories? ^^'  
> Well, for now I hope you will like this one.
> 
> See you next time


	7. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strange situations are happening and Kagami is really confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the overly late update. My beta reader just handed me the corrected chapter. I hope some of you still want to read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only use them on my plot for fun.

Chapter 7

 

**Jealousy**

 

Kagami stretched his aching limbs suddenly remembering he slept on the couch last night.

 _Oh yeah, Kuroko and Akashi were sleeping here last night._ He thought. _Wait Akashi? Why he's here anyway? He never explained anything._ But he couldn't continue to think about it, since his stomach had other priorities. So he decided it was time to prepare for breakfast and went to the kitchen. He didn't know if Akashi would like pancakes, so he prepared a normal Japanese breakfast plus pancakes, which he knew Tatsuya will like the most.

“Mmmm Taiga. I love pancakes” Himurosuddenly said behind him when he was finishing cooking them.

“Morning” Answered the red haired teen. “You're up early.”

“I'll set the table.”

“Thanks.”

Meanwhile, Akashi entered the living room, observing the Yosen ace setting the table. “Good morning, Tatsuya.” The mighty emperor was already comfortable calling the boy by his given name.

“Hi, Akashi-kun. Taiga will be here in minutes with the food.” The boy informed and earned a look from the other teen which could be only be interpreted as plainly hostile. But he used his poker face and smiled at the other boy, sitting on a chair.

When Kagami arrived with the food he found the two boys waiting and smiling at him, and Akashi smiling was something the Seirin's ace was not used to.

“Good morning, Taiga. I see you prepared a Japanese breakfast.” Said the Rakuzan's team captain with another smile on his face.

“Mm, yeah, I didn't know if you'd like pancakes, so I made all.”

“I'll eat something of both, then.” Himuro watched the exchange, thinking. Akashi was like a different person today.

Himuro himself was different, he was trying to smile and act normal, but he knew that his red eyes were betraying him. Last night he stayed awake for hours, crying, and trying to accept the fact that Kagami would never see himas more than a brother, and he couldn't change the fact in any way.

“Kagami-kun, Good morning.” Kuroko entered the room, still sleepy, with his bad hair on display.

“Hi Kuroko. Breakfast is ready.” The other boy lost no time and sit. The only place available was near Akashi, who was in front of Kagami, and near him there was Himuro.

They all eat the really well made breakfast without haste, complimenting to Kagami for his cooking. It was Saturday and none of them had school or practice for once.

“What are you planning to do today?” Akashi surprised everyone with his question.

“I think Aomine wanted to play in the afternoon.” Kuroko informed the others.

“Then I'll gladly join you.”

“You...? I mean...” Kagami was dumbfounded. Himuro's fork froze midair and didn't arrive at his mouth, letting the food drop on the plate and Kuroko's sticks dropped on the ground.

“Can't I?” The Rakuzan's center was talking as inviting himself to hang out with them was the most normal thingin the world.

“Ah... sure... of course you can.” Kagami said awkwardly, scratching his nape.

“Kagami-kun!” Kagami saw Kuroko's usual deadpan face, but his tone was saying he was not happy about it. “Maybe you should tell Aomine-kun about it. But I hoped to talk with you today.” _Alone_ went unsaid, but Kagami heard it anyway.

“Talk?” Himuro asked.

Right that moment the doorbell rang, giving the red head the opportunity to avoid answering.

 _Who could be on a Saturday morning?_ Thought Kagami while going to open the door. He found himself in front of a two meter teen with violet hair.

“Kaga-chin. Is Muro-chin here?” Asked Murasakibara. They had argued the night before Himuro left for Tokyo, and he knew that the first place he would go to would be to his brother and he was sure of it the moment the red head answered.

“Ah yes, he's here.” The red head hesitated for a moment before inviting the giant in. _Oh well, if even Akashi is here I think that one more weirdo can come in_.Murasakibara was wearing a sad face and, strangely, he didn't have snacks with him. “We were having breakfast. Do you want some pancakes?” He asked since he was a good guest, so he offered. Also it was strange seeing the boy so sad and without something to eat, it was a bit uncomfortable even for the red head. Maybe he was already used to see the other being childish and all, he never thought the boy could even be seriously sad for something.

“Maybe later.” _And this is really odd._ The red head frowned seeing the giant so different than his usual self. That morning was one of the strangesthe had had in all his life:he was used to see the tall teen munching sweets and snacks all day, and to never refuse his pancakes. So the boy refusing themwas really telling something wasn't normal.

In the living room the former “Generation of Miracle” member found everyone looking at him.

“Muro-chin!”

“Atsushi?” The black haired boy was looking surprised to see the tall guy there.

“Good morning, Murasakibara-kun.” Greeted Kuroko.

“Hi, Atsushi.” Said Akashi, with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

“Kuro-chin. Even Aka-chin is here!” Murasakibara then, looked at Kagami and whined. “That's not fair, Kaga-chin, you didn't invite me!”

“Atsushi, we're here cause we have something to do.” Answered Akashi.

The taller boy gazed at his former captain for some second and then he seemed to remember why he was there and nodded.

“Muro-chin come back with me.” He said, looking at the other Yosen player.

“Atsushi...”  
“Don't go away!” He seemed like a child who was praying his mum not to leave him alone, nearly crying.

“Your home is in Akita, not in America, not here. And not with Kaga-chin. Even if his cooking is good.” At that Himuro understood that he could not leave the boy alone, not at the moment anyway, and he had already decided to stay in Japan till the end of the high school. Last night he had made some decisions. And that was one of them. “Atsushi, I will not return to America for now. So don't worry.” Ahh he couldn't really leave this child alone, right? He knew he had a soft spot for Murasakibara, but he didn't think the boy was so attached to him.

“Really? You will not go away? You will not leave me?”

“Yeah.”

“Kaga-chin, can I have some pancakes now?” The boy now was smiling.

“Sure. You can have them.” Kagami offered. Now that was the Murasakibara he knew.

When everyone finished eating Himuro and Kuroko offered to wash the dishes.

“You love him?” Himuro asked, quite nonchalantly, presenting the other teen with a plate to dry.

Kuroko's hand stopped midair and he cast a glance at the other, before taking the plate and wiping it with the dishcloth. “I can only say I'm not the only one interested in him.”

Himuro seemed lost in his thoughts for a while, before nodding and murmuring a “I see.”

When they returned in the living room Murasakibara approached Himuro.

“Muro-chin, now we can go right?”

Himuro sighed “Yeah. Let me take my things and we can go.” There was no need to stay anymore than that anyway. When he returned in the room he went nearthe one he always considered a brother. “Taiga... I'm going. See ya.” Then he approached to giant near the door.

“Tatsuya!” Kagami didn't really knew what to say, he wasn't good in these sort of things. He didn't knew what to do either. Were they still brothers at this point? Were they friends? He really didn't knew nor he knew how to ask. He could see his brother was sad though and he really didn't knew how deal with it. He, then, just blurted out a “have a nice trip” since the two boys were still looking his way after he called.

Himuro took a moment before answering. “Yeah. Thanks, Taiga.” The boy's voice was hurt even if he was smiling. He couldn't really stay longer there, not after what happened last night, and he also made Atsushi worry for him so much that he came to search for him from Akita. And coming from the lazy child was telling a lot.

“Bye Murasakibara.”

“Bye Kaga-chin, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin.” The violet teen happily waved a hand in their direction before heading out.

After the two were gone, Kagami was still thinking about his brother. Was he really okay? It didn't seem to him, seeing his red eyes that morning. Yes he had noticed. He wasn't so stupid as people always was saying. And why Murasakibara came to look for Tatsuya anyway? Sure the two were always together since the dark haired boy was practically babysitting the giant, but still...

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko's voice interrupted his thoughts.

The pale blue haired boy really wanted to talk with Kagami, but he couldn't since Akashi was still there, for his disappointment. “Can we play some games or watch some TV?”

“Ah, sure.” And that was his worst answer ever. He, now, was pinned between Kuroko and Akashi on the couch. And both of them, for some reason, were strangely... eager to make contact with him.

Kuroko had a leg on Kagami's lap and Akashi's head was resting on his chest.

Kuroko was never one to make contact easily, and Akashi... Akashi was all mighty and haughty. Normally.

But that day he was way out of character, and Kagami was really confused now. He didn't know how to react and what to do. He was trying to not move too much, fearing their reaction. What if Akashi tried to stab him again with a pair of scissors?

And Kuroko was maybe still pissed since he had yet to answer his confession. So when time to cook for lunch came he tried to escape, telling them he was going to the kitchen. Everything, really, to escape the predicament he was in.

“I can take you to a restaurant.” Akashi proposed.

“Kagami-kun likes Maji Burgher the most.” Retorted Kuroko.

“But it's not healthy, he has to balance his diet.”

“He can cook.”

“You're right, Tetsuya, that's a good thing. But I can invite him to eat out sometimes.”

At that point Kagami really didn't understand a thing. _Why the two of them are talking as I am not even here? And why it seems that they are arguing like kids??_

“I'm going to cook. And that's final.” He said disentangling himself from the two boys. “I wanna eat at home.” He was annoyed.

“Kagami-kun I can help.”

“Says the boy who can't cook an egg.” Answered back Akashi.

“I am trying to learn. Not that you will ever need to.”

Then Kagami snapped.

“Shut up both of you!I don't know what is happening, but solve whatever it is while I'm in the kitchen!”

He, then, turned on his heels and went to the kitchen, leaving the two teens without the possibility to reply. But they knew he was right.

 

\-------------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, English is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> A great thank you to my beta reader, hoping she have enough time now to correct more fast the next chapters.


	8. Love war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaly the two of them take action ensuring a lot of funny moments in our Kagami's daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story is more or less on pair with the manga so you're advised about spoilers.
> 
> I was reading the manga and this story popped up. I wrote it in two or three days. Fortunately I have a beta reader so she will take care of correcting all my mistakes :)  
> Yes, it's finally out the new chapter, sorry for the wait.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 8

 

Love war

 

“Why are they here?” Aomine wanted to have the usual one on one with Kagami, but instead there also were Kuroko and Akashi.

“They had a sleep over last night, remember?

“Both???” Aomine looked at Akashi, clearly shocked. _He slept at Kagami's house? It never happened before, also with us he has never slept over. And he... seems somewhat different. I don't know how though, he seem... more kind? Is that even possible? I mean he's Akashi!_

“Daiki, you seem disappointed.” Akashi pointed out.

“You can bet on it!”

“Aomine-kun, that is impolite towards your friends.”

“Tetsu. I wanted to destroy this moron in a one on one.”

“Stop protesting, Daiki. And be thankful that I concede my time and skills.”

So Kuroko and Akashi decided to take turns to play, but when they were about to start, a couple voices echoed in their ears.

“I told you, Shin-chan!”

“Shut up, Takao.”

The two Shutoku players were discussing something on their way, probably exiting from a shop nearby since the taller of the two had a little gift box in his hand, when noticed someone familiar on the court.

“Shin-chan look! Kagami, Aomine and... Akashi???”

“Indeed.” The green haired boy adjusted his glasses.

“Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. Good evening”. Kuroko appeared near them scaring the two to death.

“Kuroko!” Takao's voice rose up to a tone, while Midorima only sighted and re adjusted the glasses. While, in the meantime, Aomine kept observing the scene, disappointed.

“What are you doing here? And with Akashi.” Takao asked, really curious about the strange company and not even trying to hide it.

“We were starting to play.”

“With Akashi?” Midorima asked, visibly shocked.

“Yes.”

“And Kagami???” This time was Takao who asked.

“Yes”.

The hawk eyed boy giggled. “How could you do it without the two of them killing each other??” He pointed at the two red heads.

“Tetsuya we're waiting.” Akashi pressed behind them. Then he saw the two players. “Shintaro. And Kasunari. With you two we're even in number.”

“Wait... you want us to play??” Takao asked with a smile, still amused by the situation.

“Takao...” But Midorima wasn't, and he was clearly showing it in his voice.

“Taiga.” Akashi said to the taller red head who just approached with Aomine. “You'll play with me.”

“Us.” Retorted Kuroko.

“ Fine.” Conceded the other with an annoyed look.

“So the others will be Daiki, Shintaro and Kasunari. Now let's go on the court.”

Everyone followed.

_At least I can play Aomine and also Midorima._ Kagami grinned in anticipation, never one to let go a challenge with the Miracles.

“Tche. At least I can be against Kagami.” Aomine smirked taking position.

“Then let's start.” Akashi ordered.

It was a great match, they were well balanced, and Kagami and Aomine had many occasions for one on ones.

The two never let the other shoot freely, never take things easy. Also Kagami over pacing himself with his jumps trying to stop Midorima's shots. Though he noticed that every pass he received was perfect and his coordination with his shadow greatly benefited from it. It was strange though, playing with both Kuroko and Akashi in the same team, but not unpleasant.

Thouth at a certain point Kagami's stomach grumbled and also Aomine was hungry.

“Maji?” They said in unison.

“I will not go in one of those...” started Midorima, interrupted by a “I want a milkshake” by Kuroko.

In the end the other three won and they all went to Maji, with Midorima still saying it wasn't healthy and Takao comforting him with a “Come on Shin-chan, just have fun.”

Kagami found himself, once again, between Kuroko and Akashi, and in front of them, there was Aomine , looking intently the three teens . He noticed something was not right the moment they arrived. But now it was more off than before. Kuroko was never one for physical contact and Akashi was never so close to anyone, physically and not. Those two were way out of character. And here they were, so close to Kagami that he couldn't freely move. Also they seemed to want to get his attention on them, and were trying to have as much physical contact with the Seirin ace as they could. And it annoyed him.  _What is even happening here?_ He knew he wasn't too clever, but he was betting that even Satsuki would have a hard time understanding what was going on there. Or not? That damn woman was way too clever.

But he was not the only one who noticed the strange behavior. Midorima too noticed it. And Takao. The two boys looked at each other for a moment. And it was Takao who brought it up, barely containing his curiosity.

“I was really surprised to see Akashi with you two. And you also seems so... close.”

“Uh... He and Kuroko slept at my place last night.” Kagami was embarrassed.

Midorima spit the orange juice he was drinking and Aomine was, once again, astonished about it.

“Shin-chan, are you all right?” Takao asked, worried.

“I am alive, if that is what you're asking.” 

From what Takao knew about Akashi, that demeanor was really strange for him. So why he was acting like this? And Kuroko too was not his usual self that day.

“Then let me ask, how is that you three are so close? Seirin beat Rakuzan a month ago.”

“I acknowledge his talent.” That was the only answer the Rakuzan's team captain provided on the subject. But Takao was not one to be discouraged so easily, or else he wouldn't have conquered Shin-chan's love by now.

“But don't you think you two are too close to Kagami, Kuroko-kun? Akashi-kun?”

And the answers he obtained were something that made all the table silent for a minute.

“We're going out.” Said kuroko.

“He belongs to me.” Said Akashi.

Aomine gaped for some seconds, not knowing what to say to that. When he talked his voice wasn't as steady as he wanted. “Ohi, don't go around sa...”  
“Wait! What??” Exclaimed a shocked Kagami.

Takao giggled at the scene and Midorima was unable to say anything, his hand in mid hair clutching a towel. He tried to adjust his glasses with the other hand and he failed miserably, his hand never reaching them.

“Kuroko! You too Akashi! It's been since this morning that you two are acting strange. But this... this... I need to go to the restroom.” Kagami literally ran away, his face on fire from the embarrassment.

At that point Takao could not bear it anymore and burst out laughing. _So that's it._ He was thinking, while Kuroko and Akashi were glaring daggers at each other.

Midorima too was appalled, so Takao was now trying to help his Shin-chan overcome the shock. Aomine, on his part, was still gaping.  _They actually said what I think they have said??_

Meanwhile Kagami was washing his face in the sink and trying to understand what was happening. It was true that Kuroko had confessed a while ago. But he didn't answered yet. And what with Akashi? He was not really good at this sort of things and he was confused. In America he had never been good with love affairs and girls. Or boys for that matter.  _Maybe if I ask for advice to Aomi... No no, he's an ass, he would laugh at me, saying I'm a virgin and can't understand a thing. Momoi-san always says that he fools around too much._ He really didn't know what to do. “Uh, ask Momoi? No, she would tell Aomine.”

“Need help? Bakagami.” Said a husky voice behind him.

“Ahomine!”

“I didn't know you could date two people at the same time.” The tanned teen mocked, smirking.

“I don't! I don't date anyone!” And after a few seconds he added: “And I can only date one person.” He panicked again and Aomine, who was there just to tease him, seeing his panicked face, was now starting to regret it.

“Then explain what I just heard.”

“I don't... wait why are you here? Why do you ask?”

“I'm curious.” He was smirking again. He then placed an arm around Kagami's waist.

“What... what are you doing, Aho?” Kagami slapped the tanned arm and turned around looking directly at him.

“Calm, tiger.”

“Don't call me that!” He snapped.

_Shit this day can't go the worse than this._ The Seirin's ace exited the bathroom leaving Aomine behind. 

The tanned teen looked at his own arm. Holding Kagami had not been unpleasant, but still, something wasn't right. With Kise was different, somehow. However, he decided not to think too much about that and just returned to the table.

The air was still awkward. Midorima's face was still too pale, while Takao's mischievous smirk was a little creepy. The other two teens... Aomine didn't even knew where to start.

Fortunately they all decided to go not long after since Midorima insisted to wanting to go home since he apparently started to feel a little ill. It was clear he was still appalled. So his partner decided to go with him, but everyone could see he wanted to stay and see what would happen next. Typical of Takao.

Aomine was absentminded too, still thinking about his feelings.

When they exited the restaurant he found 2 missed calls and 7 messages from Kise. The boy really couldn't live without calling at least that much.

Kagami wanted to accompany Kuroko at home but the boy refused, saying that they would see each other the following day anyway. “Kagami-kun, can you please come down here?” The red haired complied and he found Kuroko's lips on his. A very light touch, and so quick that he barely registered it at all before they were gone. “Ku...”

“Thank you, Kagami-kun. See you tomorrow.” Then the shadow turned on his heels and went away, leaving a stunned Kagami and a dumbfounded Aomine.

Akashi was standing there, looking. Rage was evident in his eyes. He didn't expect Kuroko to act so boldly. And in front of him no less.

“Taiga.” The Seirin's team ace was still standing there, dumbstruck. “Ah? Oh. Right.”

“I also will be going now. I will catch the train for Kyoto.”

“I can accompany you to the train station.”

“That is not necessary.” The shorter teen was looking at him with a straight face. “I only need one thing before going”.

“What is it?” Kagami innocently asked, still in a bit of a shock for the kiss.

Aomine at this point, decided it was time to go, leaving the other two there with a “'night.” He had other things to think about. For example Kise. He left, checking his phone again.

Akashi stood up on his toes and grabbed Kagami from his t-shirt, making him lower a bit. His lips touched the other's. His tongue licked Kagami's lips demanding entrance. Kagami was too shocked to resist so he opened his mouth on instinct. Akashi's tongue slipped inside and started to explore his mouth. Kagami's tongue, unable to stay still met Akashi's in a heated kiss. The shorter teen broke away before he lost control of his actions and his knees could give away. Then he looked at the other boy. “You belong to me, Kagami Taiga.” He said before leaving a stunned red head behind.

Kagami remained there, unable to think clearly. First Kuroko had kissed him, and, then, Akashi did it too.  _How am I supposed to react? How am I even be able to see them again??_

Aomine, on his way home was thinking that Kuroko kissing Kagami like that was really a bold move, that idiot Bakagami would have never understood otherwise. And there was Akashi too. His behavior was also out of character. He had never seen his former captain acting so... so... strange.

What was happening to them? What was happening between them and the idiot Kagami? Where those two... courting the Seirin's ace? Where they fighting for him? Aomine snorted.  _And Kagami isn't even aware of that. That idiot._

Meanwhile, Kagami had already started going back home, confused and distressed, and with a face so red it could easily rival a tomato.

 

\--------------------------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
> Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> A great thank you to my beta reader, who even if she is really busy, she still has found time to help me with this :)


	9. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kagami is really really confused and needs to think about his feelings. And he's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 9

 

**Doubts**

 

The following day was a Sunday. Kagami was supposed to see Kuroko, but, fortunately, he received a message from Aomine asking him to play a one on one, so he emailed Kuroko saying he would be with Aomine instead. He knew that hiding would have solved nothing, but he needed time to think. About Kuroko. About Akashi. And about his own feelings too.

Kuroko wasn't happy at all, but he accepted to see Kagami at school on Monday. After all, he thought, he could give him a day to think about things.

The red head also received some messages from Takao, who offered help with Kagami's problems. That damn hawk eye had already guessed what was happening. But maybe, Kagami thought, maybe... was not a bad idea to ask him for some advice. So he decided to call him when he had time.

That afternoon the two aces were at the court playing against each other. They were at it for at least an hour and a half now. “I told you, Bakagami, you still can't beat me.”

“Shut up, I beat you three times today.”

“And you lost the other four. So you'll make me dinner tonight.”

“Yes, yes, I know, damn it.”

They sat on a nearby bench, drinking their Pokaris.

Right then Aomine thought it was a good time to ask the red head what was happening.

“But, seriously, what's the matter with  you, Kuroko and Akashi?”

Kagami, who was drinking from his bottle, chocked on his beverage “Wha...” His face reddened instantaneously, thinking about the event occurred just the day before.

“So?” Aomine insisted. He knew what was happening, but it was always amusing to see Kagami's reactions.

“Can we just drop it?”

“No.”

“Why? It's none of...”

“It is. It's about my friends.” The tanned man didn't explain which friends though. Okay, Kuroko was his friend, but Akashi could never be considered as one, not before the Winter Cup anyway. But he couldn't admit to his rival that he considered Kagami a friend too now.

The red haired teen sighed. “I... don't know.” He was looking at the ground, trying not to look at Aomine, and to gather his thoughts, because he really didn't know how to explain things.

“I mean.. Kuroko confessed a while ago.”

“Eh? He did? He's more bold than I thought.”

“You knew? I mean that he...” Now he was looking at Aomine.

“I suspected it. After all you two are always together. And I know Tetsu.”

“We're friends!”

“So you're dating?”

“Uh, I haven't... answered him yet.”

“Ah??? What are you wai...”

“I don't know! I'm not good with things like these. I'm not like you.” Kagami was really embarrassed. “I Basketball is all I have ever been thinking about until a month ago.

“Tche. Idiot.”

“Yesterday... uhmmm he kiss... Kissed me.”

“You didn't like it?”

“I don't know... I mean it was not unpleasant. But... I had no time to think about it properly, cause Akashi kissed me too!” His face now was so red that there was no way to hide it.

“WHAT??????” Now was Aomine's turn to choke on his drink and splatter it everywhere.

“AKASHI KISSED YOU??? THAT AKASHI???”

“DON'T YELL YOU IDIOT!” 

“FINE. But why he kissed you? When?” It seems he was quickly recovering from the shock.  
“Yesterday. He said something like I belong to... him, I don't know...” There was silence for a minute before Aomine reacted buy starting to laugh like a maniac.

“Don't laugh!”

“So, that bastard has a heart.”

“What are you saying?”

“Bakagami, I am saying that Akashi is in love with you.”

“I know that! I mean... I knew from yesterday.”

“So what will you do?”

“I don't know. I'm... thinking. I know I'm not good at it, but I am trying.” 

“Kuroko knows it, right? That Akashi too kissed you.”

“I haven't told him. Yet. But you know him, he has always a way to know things.”

“Ah, he's too smart sometime.” Aomine agreed. “So why don't you date me instead?” 

“Ahhh??”

“I mean, if you don't like them you can fake...”

“No way, idiot!”

“Then don't fake it.” The tanned man smirked.

“That's even worst!” The red haired guy rose from the bench.

“Don't tell me you like...”  
“I don't know, okay?” Kagami turned to look at the the other boy dumbfounded. Aomine's cheeks were slightly red. Kagami's eyes widened.

“You love big boobs... right?” The boy asked, just to be sure.

“Yeah I like them.” Aomine confirmed. “But... I don't know, hell, lately I'm attracted to... no maybe it's only you and Kise. I don't know okay?” Now he was looking at Kagami with a confused face. 

“AHAAHAHA we really are two idiots.” Kagami said, amused, brushing his hair with his hand.

“Ah, maybe. I am hungry now. Bakagami, you have to pay for your loss.”

“Yes, yes, we're going now.” _Maybe I will really make that call to Takao after all._

They started  walking  toward Kagami's house direction. 

As always Aomine asked for teriyaki, and for once, Kagami didn't protest. They were eating when Aomine's phone went off and he looked at it for an instant  before putting  it  back  in the pocket again.

“Aren't you going to answer?”

“Naa. It's Kise. He already sent me tons of messages.”

“But, if you like hi..”  
“That's why! I don't know if I like him. And I don't know what to do when I'm with him.” 

“So that's why every time you hide at my place.”

“I am not hiding...” Protested the blue eyed boy, but fooled no one.

“Yeah sure. The great Aomine Daiki is hiding at his rival's house.”

“Shut up, I'm not hiding!”

Then Kagami's phone too received a message. _It must be Kuroko,_ he thought, so he read the sender name and paled.

“What's up, Kagami?”

“Akashi sent me a message.”

“Yeah? That's not strange. He sends  us messages when he wants us to meet him.”

“This is different. I am not like you six. And... he says that he will come to Tokyo again to make me his.” He looked at Aomine in panic and said. “I'm returning to America! Yes I can do this.” 

Aomine snorted “Now it's you who's trying to run the fuck away.”

“That's different!” He retorted. “And I am fleeing. He fucking tried to hit me with scissors once.”

“Yeah, I remember. But the other day he was so stuck to you that he seemed a stamp.”

Kagami's face lit  up  again.

Aomine smirk came again on his face. “You're cute when you're embarrassed. I can see why those two are so smitten with you.”

“Shut up, you... Ahomine!” Now his blushing was totally obvious and was reaching his ears.

“Mpff”. Aomine picked up the game console. “Let me teach you a lesson or two.”

“I'll beat you, bastard!”

“Yeah, you can try, Bakagami.”

And they did not think about their so fucked up love lives for the rest of the evening. They played for hours, until Kagami's phone went off and he answered without thinking. “Hello?”

“Hi, Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko?”

“Am I disturbing you?”

“No, I was playing...”  
“Oi Tetsu!” Aomine yelled.

“I can tell you're still with Aomine-kun.” Kuroko's voice was not happy. 

“Mm... yeah. We were playing some game. Do you need something?”  
“I only wanted to make sure you're all right.”

“I'm fine, really.”

“Then we'll see tomorrow at school.”

“Yeah see ya tomorrow. Night Kuroko.”

“Good night, Kagami-kun. I love you.” Kagami remained with his phone on his ear, astonished. _He just said... he..._ His face and his ears reddened  so much that they would have made a tomato seem pale in comparison.

“Bakagami what are you doing?” Aomine took the console that had slipped from Kagami's hand, before it could reach the floor.

“Uh? Ah nothing....” He said while closing the phone and putting it in the pocket.

Aomine was not stupid, he knew Kuroko had said something that shocked Kagami, b ut he said nothing. Instead he went back to play for  a while.

At a certain point the two were starting to get tired and it was becoming really late too, so the tanned boy stood up.  “Well, it's late, I'm going.”

“Yeah.”  
“Then Cya.”

“Yeah, see ya...” Aomine hesitated for an instant, then he went to the door. 

“ _That idiot!_ ” But he was a little worried for the red head. Not that he would ever admit it.

 

\----------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> A great thank you to my beta reader, which is really caught up with her real life, still she she finds time to help me.
> 
> I still need someone to help though, since I already have other stories that needs to be fixed.


	10. Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So kagami in the end asks for some advice because he really doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.  
> I think I definitely lost my beta. She's working too much and doesn't have time anymore. So this chapter isn't betaed. If you find some mistakes please notify me, so I can fix them.

chapter 10

 

**Advices**

 

 

Kagami yawned for the umpteenth time that morning. He really couldn't sleep last night.

“Kagami-kun we'll be late for practice.”

“Yes, I'm coming.”

“You were more distracted than usual during the lessons.”

“Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well last night.” _Shit!_ He didn't want to worry Kuroko, moreover because it was partially Kuroko's fault if Kagami couldn't sleep. He continued to think about what the blue haired boy had said last night on the phone, and what happened the day before, the kisses and all. And he was still confused as hell.

“Did Aomine-kun said something or did something to you?” The sudden and unexpected question took the red haired teen off guard. They were going to the gym, so Kagami was already thinking about practice and that was already calming him.

“What? No. It was... I had something...”

“Kagami, Kuroko! Hurry up you two!” Hyuuga called them.

“Hi, Hyuuga senpai.” They hastened their pace to avoid arriving late and have their laps tripled by their evil coach.

That day training was hell as always, but even with all his effort Kagami couldn't really concentrate, making a lot of mistakes and Riko really tripled his laps and made him run around the gym for 30 minutes, because he complained once. Then she tripled his regimen exercises, because he was distracted and, finally, she yelled at him when he didn't catch Kuroko's pass for the third time and when he missed the loop. He continued to think about the previous days events and having Kuroko so near didn't help him to solve his doubts at all.

“Everyone! Good work today, we'll see you tomorrow.” Said Aida Riko, dismissing the players.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Uh? Coach?” Okay, so maybe his punishment wasn't yet finished for the day.

“Come here for a moment, would you?” Kagami knew this was no good, if coach was calling him she was mad at him for something. And he knew he had made a lot of mistakes today, and had earned his share of tripled practice exercises already.

“I'm going ahead, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko advised. Yeah sure, the little shit had left him dealing with the devil alone.

Now there were only Kagami and Riko in the gym. “Now, Kagami-kun. Spit it out!”

“What?”

“What is it? You were distracted all the time and it's not like you. So what is the problem this time?”

“I... it's nothing really.” How could he tell her he was having love problems? And with two guys...

He was suddenly hit on the head by Riko's fan. “Ouch!”

“Bakagami! If it was nothing you would not be so distracted. You even missed Kuroko's passes. So now, tell me. Did you two fight?”

“Uh? No. It's... really nothing. I... have to sort this by myself. I will be fine.”

“Then do it fast. And if you need help you can always ask.” She needed their ace in good shape before the practice match with Rakuzan team in two days. And obviously she didn't tell them yet about it.

“Thanks.” He was dismissed and could go to take a shower and go home. He really didn't want to go to Maji that day. He needed to do something. During the way home he took his phone and dialed the number he needed.

“Uhm hi?”

“Uh? Kagami?”

“Takao, I... might need... uhm... your... advice after all.”

“Oh. I see.” They agreed to meet in a cafe, a place where he was sure he couldn't meet Kuroko or Aomine or someone he knew from Seirin. They met half an hour later.

He entered the cafe and looked around to find the hawk eyed boy.

“Here!” Takao was waving an arm calling the red head, who approached him and sit at the table.

They ordered before really start to talk.

“So, Kagami. What's the problem?” Takao took a sip of his drink.

“Uh, I think I have to start from the beginning...” And so he started to tell Takao what happened the last few days. And the Shutoku's point guard giggled most of the time. They were interrupted a couple of times by the waiter who delivered their cakes.

Takao was listening intently to Kagami's story, visibly amused by all of that.

“And that's all. I really don't know what to do.”

“I didn't know that Kuroko could be this bold.” Takao stated. “And Akashi's behavior is changed lately, even I noticed this the other day. Shin-chan was really shocked though. That night he continued to tell me that the boy we saw was not Akashi, that he was an impostor, that Akashi would never say things like that or act like that. He was also worried about you. He said Akashi once tried to stab you with his lucky item.”

“Yes... a pair of scissors.” 

The Shutoku center boy tittered. “That's more like him I think. Anyway, it took me hours to calm Shin-chan. But thinking that Akashi actually kissed you... it really is something. When I'll tell Shin-chan he might faint from shock.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it really is unlike Akashi to do something like this.”

“I know that already!” The red head protested. “But I still don't know what to do.”

“First of all. Which one of them do you like? Or maybe none of them at all? Kagami, are you even gay?”

“uh, I'm... gay I suppose.”  
“You suppose?”

“Well, uh I didn't disliked... kissing.”

Takao smiled at the other boy. “You know, that is not necessarily making you gay. Try to think about doing naughty stuff with a boy and see if you're disgusted or not.”

“I already thought about something like this and I wasn't disgusted.”

“Okay, then, do you like one of them? And if yes who?”  
“If I knew I wouldn't have problems.” Kagami knew he wasn't good with this sort of things, but having to admit it to someone was totally another thing. He was scraping a hand over his face, trying to clear his mind.

“Yes, you're right. Then... try to think if whenever you see them your heartbeat increases and the heat rise. Or if you liked to kiss more one instead of the other. Or...”

“Uhm... How did you know you... uh... liked Midorima?”

“That was... At first I thought he was a great player, but he was too proud. Everyone thought he was full of himself, but I knew better. And I learned to know him more. He's a hard working guy, he study a lot too. He's very caring, but being a tsundere he doesn't know how to to express it. And he's a really reserved person.”

“But doesn't he treat you like a servant all the time?”

“Naa, if I didn't want to carry him with the rickshaw I wouldn't do it. And he buy me a lucky item every time Scorpio is at the bottom of the luck. You know how much he is fixated with Oha-Asa horoscope. Anyway, before I noticed it, I was always with him, and wanted to touch him, kiss him, be more than just a friend for him. It wasn't easy to conquer him, believe me, but he, eventually, accepted me.”

“I still don't understand how you can date him.”

“I think you will. One day. When you'll understand who do you love that is.”

_If I ever understand it,_ the red head thought.

Takao gave him some hint and suggestions before going to separate ways. “Shin-chan is waiting for me.” Takao said with a smile on his lips, looking at his phone. “He wants to know if you solved your problems. See? He cares for his friends.”

Kagami wasn't even sure if the bespectacled boy considered him a friend, but he said nothing.

“He is even telling me to help you and if you need some medical advice he can borrow you a book.”

“No thank you!” Kagami said, blushing and making Takao openly laugh.

 

 

vvv

 

Completely unaware of that encounter, another couple of boys was having a meeting.

“Kise-kun don't be so pessimistic.” A light blue haired boy was saying to his friend.

“You say it because you have hopes with Kagamicchi.”

“Maybe. But I'm sure Aomine doesn't hate you.”

“But he's avoiding me. More precisely it seems he doesn't want us to meet alone. That's a rejection!” The blond was whining.

“I'll talk with him if that can reassure you.”

“I don't know, Kurokocchi...” Kise was really sad at this point. “I haven't said anything to him yet, I couldn't even confess.”

“Maybe that's part of the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“You always call him and want to hang out or go to shopping or go to see a movie with him. But you never explained to him why. He may be stupid, but surely even he can see something's going on, don't you think, Kise-kun?”

The blond's smiled, but it was a sad smile. “Ah, maybe you're right.” There was silence between the two boys. The young model was thinking. “I really have to try and confess then... But if he rejects me? Even worse he stops talking to me?”

“Kise-kun, I don't think Aomine-kun will do something like this, or he wouldn't speak with me either, since he knows how I feel toward Kagami-kun. He's not like that.”

“Ah, that's right. But I know that he maybe... also... for Kaga...”

“I know.”

“You knew, Kurokocchi? So it's true? He likes Kagamicchi???”

“I'm not sure if he likes him that way or simply as a friend. But I will not give him a chance.”

“You're so cool!!”

“I am not. But I'm determined.”

“I see. I have to be determined too, then. Thank you, Kurokocchi.”

“You're welcome, Kise-kun.”

Then Kise just needed the courage to confess to his crush.  _Yes, if that was simple I would have already done that..._

 

 

 

 

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
> Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.


	11. The ace's problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kagami have to deal with his problem and the two people who confessed to him. He never dated before, so he doesn't really know what to do, nor what to answer to their feelings. He doesn't even know what he is feelings towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 11

 

**The ace's problem**

 

“Everyone gather!” Ordered Seirin's team coach. “Tomorrow be on time, and I'm referring in particular to Kagami-kun, 'cause we will have a practice match.”

“With who?” Koganei asked.

“You will know tomorrow.” The young girl smiled wickedly. And it was not good when she was avoiding to answer about a match. Or skipping (she was always skipping when the other team was really good). She was doing that just before entering the gym.

“So, Kuroko-kun. Be sure that Kagami-kun will be here.”

“Yes.”

“I can be on time!” Protested the Seirin's ace.

Hyuuga thought differently though. “You're always late so don't complain.”

He snorted. “Fine, fine.”

“Then you can go.”

Once in the locker room the boys tried to ask their captain if he knew something.

“Hyuuga-senpai, do you know which team we'll play tomorrow?” Kuroko asked.

“No, she didn't told me either. And she was skipping before. And that means only one thing. They are good.”

 _That sentence_ , Kagami thought, _He used it when we faced Kaijou for the first time. So sure it's a team with a Miracle._ But who? And why she didn't want to say it? Seirin had already faced them more than once, so it shouldn't be a problem for them to know it now. But he didn't duel too much on it, he would find out the next day and he was already excited about the match.

The boy finished to change and closed the door of the cabinet.

“Kagami-kun.”

The tall boy jumped in surprise. “Kuroko, damn it! Stop that!” As always he had forgotten about his friend's presence.

“Kagami-kun, I was here all the time.” The Seirin's ace thought to be the last one remaining in the locker room. It was not that he wanted to avoid to be alone with his friend, no maybe he was, a little, but it was because he felt uneasy those days.

“I'm a little hungry. I want a vanilla shake.”

“Yeah, I'm hungry too. Come on let's go to Maji.” He said without thinking. It was normal for them to hang out like that, they were friends. But these last days everything was so complicated.

When they arrived Kuroko chose the table while Kagami went to wait in line. When he returned with his tray full of burgers he placed his vanilla milkshake in front of Kuroko.

“Here.”

“Thanks, Kagami-kun.” The light blue haired boy started to sip his drink and Kagami unwrapped his first burger. After some time and several burgers he noted something.

Going to Maji and eat together, him paying for Kuroko's shake, that thing was a normal routine for them. But now, why that time it seemed like a date to the red haired boy??? What was so different? Was if because he was paying for Kuroko too? Or was he just too much conscious about the others presence? His cheeks started to redden and he hoped that the other boy couldn't see it. He unwrapped another burger and started to eat it, trying not to think about the situation without really succeeding.

And Kuroko's way to sip the shake was... had he always done it that way? He never noticed before. The boy was looking at him while slowly (too much slowly) taking the straw in his mouth, playing a little with his tongue, and taking a sip like it was the most delicious thing he ever had tasted, sucking the white shake slowly... as it was...

Kagami'e eyes widened, he was shocked for his own thoughts _. No no no Kagami Taiga, don't think about it. Not now in a public place! It's just a milkshake. Yeah just... Damn Aomine and his perverted thoughts, he's affecting me! He and his damned porn he's always try to force on me!_

And then he realized that he had stopped to eat, his eyes fixed on the boy in front of him. He was staring at Kuroko with his parted lips parted and the burger in his hands still in mid-air.

He coughed.

“Kagami-kun, something's wrong?” His friend talked like he wasn't aware of what was happening inside Kagami's mind.

“Uh, mm... I have to go to the bathroom.” He said while putting down the food and standing up from the stall.

He didn't see the little smile on Kuroko's lips. He didn't know that the shorter boy did all that on purpose. And it was really effective. It was the first time Kagami reacted in “that way”, so Kuroko now could hope.

Kagami washed his face in the sink and looked at his his reflection in the mirror. _Kagami Taiga, you have to concentrate. And also... also... not to think about things like that in a public place. Shit I have to make a decision. I know that. But why this is so complicated?_

When he returned to the table he was a little bit calmer. After that it was all relatively normal again. Still the memories of Kuroko sucking the straw were still lingering in Kagami's mind.

They finished their meal and exited the joint. They were walking on the street, ready to part ways to go home when Kuroko started to talk. “Kagami-kun, do you remember what I said the other day when I confessed to you?”

“Uhg, Yes...”

“I'd like to know...”

“About that...” Kagami didn't let him finish. “I... I'm still... thinking about it. I'm sorry I don't have an answer yet.” The tall boy was really embarrassed and his cheeks were so red that it was impossible not to notice it. He felt his face and his ears on fire.

“It's okay, Kagami-kun. Think about it. I just wanted to be sure you remembered it.” Kagami just nodded.

“See you tomorrow then.”

“Bye Kuroko.” He said, already walking away.

At home, sat on the couch after dinner, he sent a confused message to Takao, trying to explain what he noticed today, but he was not successful at all, so the other boy called him. But, in reality, the Takao was so curious that he couldn't help himself, so he called Kagami to hear some juice details.

“So, you reacted to him.” Takao was giggling.

“Don't laugh!”

“Sorry, but you're too clueless Kagami.” In the background you could hear a “Takao, stop laughing! And be a little considerate” said by Midorima.

Of all the people that could sympathize to him had to be that green haired boy fixed with horoscope???

“But Shin-chan, I'm trying to help him.”

“That is not the way to do it.” Midorima knew more than anyone else how Kagami was feeling right now. He experienced something similar when he started to notice his desire for Takao. So he knew that the red head needed some time to understand himself and his desires. He didn't need to be needlessly pushed.

“Then what do you suggest?” Takao asked to his boyfriend. “Sorry, Kagami, I'll call you later, Shin-chan wants to explain me something that might help you.”

“Fine...” He was left alone to think. He tried to watch some TV, but he couldn't concentrate. He, then, thought about the match they would have the next day. _I really want to play, I hope it will be a good match. Will it be against Aomine? Or Kise? It's not against Shutoku, or Takao would have told me._ He was excited for the match now. And it was not with Yosen either. Thinking about it, Tatsuya had not contacted him since that day. Maybe he could contact him, just to be sure that the other boy was fine, providing that the other was willing to talk to him. He dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“Tatsuya?”

“Taiga. What's up? It's late.”

“Uh, sorry I really didn't see the time.”

“It's fine.” There was a silence between the two. “Taiga. I am sorry for that time.”

“It's okay. I... called to see if you're doing well.”

“I am. And... Atsushi is helping.”

“That giant?”

“Yeah. He's like a child, but he can also be kind and caring.” He was relieved to hear that his brother was doing well, and was willing to talk to him. “And he's also learning to like basketball.”

“That's good.”

“Taiga, I'm sorry but I have to go now.” Himuro wanted to know how things were doing between his brother and Kuroko, but asking that was still too painful, so he didn't ask.

“No problem. Good night Tatsuya.”

“Good night. I'll call you.” Tatsuya still wanted to talk with him and that made him a little happy. He now was able to watch some TV and then headed to bed, more relaxed than before, but, as always, before a match he couldn't really sleep much.

 

***

“Kagami-kun is still a child.” Said Kuroko, the next morning looking at his eyes.

“Shut up! I was thinking about our match and couldn't sleep well.”

The coach incited them. “Everyone! Our guest are on the way. I'm expecting a good match, so make me proud!”

“Yes!” The boys chorused, and then they started to warm up.

Some minutes later the door of the gym opened and their opponents came in.

“Good you're here. Welcome and thanks for accepting to play with us!” Riko greeted the boys and their coach. “Furihata-kun! Show them the locker room.” Aida Riko was ever efficient.

Kagami gaped. “They are...” He was so fucked...

“Rakuzan.” Finished Kuroko, disappointed. He didn't want to see Akashi now. And he didn't want Kagami to meet him right now.

Kagami on his part was dumbfounded. And he remembered the message Akashi left in his phone, telling “I'll come again in Tokyo very soon and I'll make you mine then.” _Oh shit, this isn't good._

“Why Rakuzan???” Protested Koganei. Fukuda was worried too.

“Riko, how did you convince...” started Hyuuga.

“They proposed it.” She said with a smile.

“Well, well, let's have some fun guys.” Kiyoshi, as always trying to ease things. He couldn't play much at the moment as he was still recovering from his surgery, but he was helping coach with what he could do.

Meanwhile in the locker room, the Rakuzan students finished to change themselves and were ready to play.

Mibuchi was glad Akashi was feeling better these last two weeks. He had changed though, he was less rigid in his statements. And a little more kind. The shooting guard didn't know what happened, what made Sei-chan change, what helped him. None of them was able to help him and they all were worried for their friend and captain. And Akashi never really explained them what had happened. Then one day Akashi returned form a trip, apparently he had returned to Tokyo for the week end to meet with his former teammates, and he was more stable, more sociable, less distracted than the previous month, and less sad. He had a strange look, and a strange light in his eyes, now both red, something Mibuchi never saw before.

He was curious, so he asked once what happened to Akashi.

“A miracle not a Miracle” was the answer he received. _What does that mean?_ He asked for an explanation and he saw a smile on Sei-chan's face. A smile!

 _So he can smile. That's the first time I see it_ , he thought.

He was really happy to see their captain recover from the shock of the Winter Cup final match, but still, he didn't knew how he could recover so fast in so short time; _What did really happened that week end?_ He laced the shoes and turned to see Akashi.

There was that strange expression again. And he was not the cause, he thought, with a tinge of sadness in his heart.

“Sei-chan?”

“We're going.” Said the captain, and his team exited the locker room and headed to the court.

“Tetsuya, Taiga, good morning.” He greeted the freshmen duo of Seirin.

“Hi, Akashi-kun.” Said an annoyed Kuroko.

“Hi, Akashi.” Responded Kagami, with his challenging aura all around him.  
“You can call me Seijuro, Taiga.”

“Eh? But it's not polite...”

“I gave you permission.”

“But it's too... inti-intimate, I can't”. He was embarrassed. How could he call Akashi by his given name? And in front of everyone else too!!

“Akashi-kun, I think it's time to play basketball.” Kuroko was pissed, and did nothing to conceal it. _And stop flirting with him r_ emained unsaid, but Akashi could clearly hear it.

“Well, I see you two on the court then.”

The Seirin boys and the Rakuzan boys witnessed to the exchange and were all flabbergasted. “Sei-chan spoke with that Kagami. I thought he hated him after the match, and he even said to call him by his name???” Mibuchi asked.

“So it seems.” Said their new teammate, Kawahara, that was trying to substitute for Mayuzumi, who had already been graduate. “I don't know why, though...” The boy didn't knew them all very well yet, he wasn't even on the bench before, even though he was already in the first string.

“Ahah I don't care! Sei-chan seem happy.” Hayama said, taking place on the court.

“Let's start guys!” Called Aida Riko. And they waited for the referee to signal the start of their match.

It was a tough match, but neither Akashi nor Kagami entered the Zone. And Seirin already knew how to counter people like their shadow, so it was no surprise Rakuzan had another version for their sixth man.

The two aces searched for some one on one though. The thrill of the challenge was burning in Kagami's veins, and the thrill to play against the other boy excited Akashi.

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko ignite passed to Kagami who ran to dunk, jumping so high that Nebuya didn't have any possibility to reach and stop him.

Kuroko's gaze was directed to Akashi, in defiance. The red haired point guard smirked in response.

“Nebuya. Is it just me, or Sei-chan is having fun?” Mibuchi asked to his team mate.

“Yes, I have the same impression. It's the first time I see him like this.” The game restarted with another action by Izuki. At the end of the second quarter Seirin was losing by ten points and Akashi used his “ankle breaker” on Kagami five times already.

“We're doing well guys” Hyuuga was saying to his team mates.

“But I think it's time to sub you, Kuroko.” The coach observed the boy, who was tired and his misdirection efficacy was starting to fade away.

“I can still go on.”

“Kuroko, have faith in us.” A vein in Hyuuga's forehead popped out, he was in clutch mode.

“I have faith in you, it's only...”

“Kuroko.” Kagami put a hand on the shadow's head “We'll be waiting for you.”

“Yes.” The boy then sat on the bench without saying anything else.

The third quarter started and Kuroko was observing the game. Kagami was on fire, it happened every time he had to face a really strong opponent, and Rakuzan was indeed a very strong team. The boy's happy grin clearly let see how thrilled by the challenge of competing against a strong opponent was making him, and he was telling his teammates to do their best too.

Akashi was... he was also smiling! Not the usual smirk of the former captain of Teiko middle school, but a real smile, filled with happiness. Something he never saw on Akashi's face, even before he changed and acquired the Emperor Eye. And that made Kuroko worry. _Has he really changed back? Or is the effect of losing at the Winter Cup? Or... Kagami-kun's...?_

“Kagami! You can do it!” A familiar voice yelled. But it was not a Seririn player. Kuroko searched for the owner of the voice and found Midorima and Takao. He had not noticed them before. They approached the Seirin bench.

“Midorima-kun, Takao-kun.”

“Hi, Kuroko.” Takao greeted cheerfully, while Midorima simply grunted, adjusting his glasses.

“When did you arrive?”

“At the end of the second quarter. But you were all thinking about the match, so we waited.”

“He's smiling.” Midorima noted, looking at the players.

“It's obvious, Shin-chan, Kagami is always...”

“Not him. Akashi.”

“Yes.” Kuroko confirmed. His face tensed.

“Shin-chan? What's the problem?” Takao asked, seeing Midorima and Kuroko's expressions.

“I've never saw him like this. He seems...”

“Happy.” Finished Kuroko.

“Then that's good, right?” Takao didn't know what was the real problem there. And neither Akashi's teammates, who also noticed his expression and his gaze, full only of Kagami's presence.

The third quarter finished with Seirin losing by 17 points.

Seirin's players returned to the bench and Kuroko passed a pokari to Kagami, who thanked him.

“What are you two doing here?” He asked to the two Shutoku's players.

“We're observing your progresses while watching the game”, said Takao with a giggle.

“Bastard!” At that Takao's laugh increased in intensity.

Kuroko and Midorima were looking at Takao, Kuroko not knowing what the boy meant with that and not knowing about Takao and Kagami's meeting days before, and Midorima, who knew about it, couldn't grasp what his boyfriend meant.

“You!” Aida shouted in their direction. “You shouldn't even be here you know?”  
Takao just stared at the girl and started to lough again, while Midorima looked elsewhere.

“Sorry, sorry!” Takao said, still amused. “We just wanted to support these two.”

Midorima, though, didn't acknowledged Takao's words. “I would never do such thing.”

And while all the Seirin's players were amused but the scene, their coach had a grin on her face. “Then, grant me a match with your team and I'll let you stay.”

“Sure, we'll talk to coach tomorrow.” Takao readily answered and Midorima nodded.

“Well, well, Kagami, let's have fun!” Kiyoshi then said, approaching the boy and trying to calm the hotheaded ace, who was open his mouth to protest.

“Yeah, that's right” Hyuuga cracked his neck. The Seirin captain wanted to play at his best also for his friend, who couldn't play anymore, but he also wanted to send a message to the Shutoku players: they were stronger this time.

 

**

Meanwhile, at Rakuzan's bench, other players were grumbling.

“They trained hard, damn Seirin.” Nebuya complained. They were winning, but Kyoshi wasn't on the court, and they were winning for a really short margin.

“Yeah, they're really though now, even without their center.” They had a new center though, but he wasn't as skilled as Kiyoshi.

“We're still winning.” Mibuchi tried to boost their morale.

“I'm totally ineffective now.” The poor boy who was playing the shadow part looked destroyed while saying that as a matter of fact. He knew he would be subbed now.

Akashi was still smiling saying nothing. Everyone received their instructions from the coach and after a minute the game started again.

At this point Kuroko was sent on the court again, and with the absence of Rakuzan's new shadow, Seirin had the advantage. They won in the end by two points, with a final dunk by their ace.

It was just a friendly match, but still, winning was good, even if no one really knew how. Knowing how strong Rakuzan team was, it was strange. And Akashi seemed a bit off that day, but none of them said anything apart Hyuuga, who murmured something like “We were just lucky today.”

Aida Riko complimented them, saying that they worked well, and then she went to talk to their guests.

The boys started to leave for the locker rooms, leaving Kagami behind. And Midorima and Takao were talking with Kuroko while accompanying him.

“Taiga.” Akashi approached Kagami.

“Akashi?” He answered surprised. He was still thinking about the match and was distracted, so he didn't saw the Rakuzan's captain approach him.

“I said I would come again.”

“Yeah, you said it.”

“Do you still remember the other part of the message?”

“Y-yes...” The boy was embarrassed and his cheek reddened. All he could do those last weeks was being embarrassed for some reason or another and that was frustrating him. What was he, a girl??

“Then you do know what I'll do now.”

“What?”

“You should know by now. We already kissed once.”

“Here??? I mean... we're in public you can't ki...”

At that Akashi blushed. “I didn't mean that, not now anyway.” He sat on the bench near Kagami, who had just finished taking his things before going to the lockers.

Mibuchi and Nebuya saw Akashi approaching Kagami, not paying attention to their coach who was speaking to Seirin's one. And their eyes widened when they saw the two of them talking like old friends, and that was strange just to start things off. But... wait... Kagami Taiga was... blushing????

“Nebuya... are you seeing what I am seeing?” Mibuchi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“I am watching them, but I can't believe it... ”

“He's blushing???”

“Ah... What...”

“Wait now Sei-chan is blushing too???” Hayama said.

“I'm seeing it but I can't believe it...” Now it was the other boy who said it. He had always thought that their captain was cool and cold blooded, but he seemed so different in that moment...

Mibushi's heart was aching, Akashi's behavior was strange, more than the usual past month anyway, but his blushing face was... and why he was blushing in front of that Kagami?? What was so special about him?? Was his skill in basketball?

But soon the intimate talk between the two red haired boys was interrupted by Kuroko, who had returned to check on his partner, and the two Shutoku's players were still with him.

“Kagami-kun are you still here?” Said Kuroko with annoyance, looking at Akashi with anger.

“Tetsuya, you perfectly know that you are interrupting us.”

“Sorry Kuroko, I'm coming now.” Kagami started to rise form the bench, but he was stopped by Akashi, who sat on his lap. “Uhg?”

“Now, Taiga. Where were we?” Sure, Akashi knew that doing that was strange, even for him, but he had already said it once, that he would do anything to achieve his goal, and his current one was to conquer Kagami.

Kuroko now was fuming. Midorima grunted and adjusted his glasses, hoping to mask his embarrassment and failing. And Kagami was red like a tomato from his face to his neck.

“Don't run Hyuuga!” Kiyoshi was following Seirin's team captain, who was going to check on Kuroko (who was checking on Kagami) who didn't came back. When they were sufficiently near to see their friend they noticed that Mibuchi and Hayama were also looking in that direction, so they approached the two while looking at the bench. And what they saw was... shocking. Akashi was sit on Kagami's lap, with his hands on the taller man's shoulder, Kagami was red like a traffic light, clearly not knowing what to do and Kuroko was pissed as hell, a dark aura surrounding him.

“Ah, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi.” Mibuchi greeted. “Were you checking on them too?”

“Yes. But what is the meaning of... THAT?” Hyuuga couldn't even say it. He could just point towards the three boys.

“We don't know either. Sei-chan is really strange lately. And today... is... well... more weirder that... oh shit what are they...” At that moment none of the four teens was able to say anything, because what they saw was really incredible.

(though they didn't see the other boy who was behind them.)

Izuki, worried, had followed Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. He had also seen the gazes between Akashi, Kuroko and Kagami for the whole match, so he knew something was bound to happen between those three.

“Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun is not yours.” Said Kuroko.

“Not yours either.” Red eyes fixed on blue ones.

“W-wait you two!” Kagami tried to stop the two from arguing again.

Kuroko reacted to Akashi's challenge and sit on Kagami's other leg.

“Ku-Kuroko?”

Okay, now Kagami just wanted to run away, very, very far from that place and, maybe, never let someone see him again. Or, he could just pray that a huge hole would open under him and made him disappear. But neither of those two things would happen, right? And the two boys were a bit heavy too... Not that he would try to tell them that, they both would kill him. And he couldn't move, nor stand up.

Midorima was more appalled than before by his two former team mates strange behavior, and adjusting his glasses, again, the act totally useless to covering his blushing face and embarrassment. Takao, conversely, was really amused, he wanted to see how far the two teen could go to conquer the object of their affection, and which one he would choose in the end.

“Way to go Kuroko!” He said.

“Takao. Shut up!” Midorima rebuked his boyfriend.

Kagami could feel the heat of the two boys sit on his lap, mixed with his own hot cheeks and ears. He could feel their scent, and his heartbeat was accelerating, his own temperature was rising too. He tried to think about what Takao said to him, but he couldn't discern which one of the two was the cause of his reaction. _How can I do it if they're here at the same time???_

“Taiga, I changed my mind. I want to kiss you now.” Akashi provoked.

“W-what???”

“I also want to kiss Kagami-kun.”

“I... I can't... now.” Kagami was probably the most shocked among all the people in the gym at that moment.

“Why not?”

“I... I can't!” _How can I kiss them? I mean... I can't kiss one of them in front of the other, right? And which one, anyway? And we're in the gym for heaven's sake! We're in public!_ Kagami started to panic. He was looking at everyone but the two boys on his lap.

“It's fine, Kagami-kun” Kuroko shifted a bit. “I know you're too kind.” He sighed and stood up.

“It's time to go, our teammates are worried.”

“Ah, yeah. Akashi, can you... uhm... please...”

“Only because you kindly asked, Taiga.” Akashi stood up and watched the two boys head to the locker room.

“So, Akashi you give up?” Takao asked.

“Takao!” Midorima feared Akashi could kill his boyfriend for saying something so inappropriate at a time like this, but the red head merely said: “Of course no.” Then he also headed to his locker room, ignoring his own teammates.

 

\-----------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
>  Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> A great thank you to my really really beta reader and all of you who still read this story.


	12. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's time for a first date for Kagami, and things start to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 12

 

**First date.**

 

“Kagami! Kuroko!” Kiyoshi called the two boys in front of the lockers.  
“Kagami, what was that??” Hyuuga asked, still shocked.

“That...” Kagami didn't know from where to start.

“We were flirting” Kuroko said with a deadpanned face, blunt as ever, making Kagami blush.

“Kuroko! How can you say it with that face?” The red head protested, feeling his face burning.

Mibuchi and Hayama approached the four. “And what you and Sei-chan were doing there??”

“We... were talking?” Kagami tried to be nonchalant, failing.

“Don't make me laugh! He was sat on your damned lap.”

At this point Kiyoshi decided to intervene. “Well I think you two really need to change now.” He sent the duo away.

“Ah yes, thanks Kiyoshi senpai!” Kagami took the chance and hastened to the locker room, followed by Kuroko, leaving their captain and friend to deal with the other two teen. They changed and headed to the school gates after saying goodbye to their team mates.

They were approaching the gates when a certain red head drew near.

“Taiga.”

“Aka...”

“Akashi-kun.” 

The boy didn't wait for a response. He grabbed Kagami's hand and dragged him away, leaving a surprised Kuroko behind.

After some minute Kagami got over the initial shock and started to protest. “Wait!” Akashi didn't stop, nor he turned to look at the other boy.

“Wait Akashi! What are you doing? Where are we going? Your teammates...”

The other teen stopped and turned toward him.

“Do not concern yourself with them. Now follow me.”

“Wha... where? Why?”

“You'll see. Now come.”

“Ahh, fine.” They walked for some minute and then Akashi went straight towards a car. A black limousine. A man got out of the car and greeted him, opening the door for them.

“Get in, Taiga.” He said, entering the car. The taller boy followed.

“We need some clothes first.” The car engine started and Kagami decided to look out of the window for the most part of the way, wherever they were going to. 

The car stopped at a classy part of the town.

“Come, Taiga.”

“Uhg, wait, that place it too expensive.”

“Do not worry about that.” Akashi exited the car and Kagami, sighing, followed him.

They entered in a shop and Akashi started to grab some clothes and headed towards the dressing rooms.

“Try these.”

“What? Why? And how do you expect me to pay for these?”

“I'll pay.”

“No way!!”

“Now Taiga, go change already. Or do you want me to do it for you instead?” Kagami gaped. 

And felt his cheeks burn. He thought about Akashi forcing him out of his clothes and...  _and once he was naked Akashi started to undress himself and entered with him into the changing room, his hands started to touch him in places..._ Okay Aomine was really corrupting him. Damn the guy and his perverted thinking and porn he was always forcing on him.

He grabbed the clothes and entered the room with a burning face. “Fine! I'll do it!”

When he emerged he was fully clothed with the latest fashion clothes. And his jeans were too tight for his liking. Who on earth would use some thing like that?

Seeing himself in the mirror he thought that those clothes were more Kise's thing.

Akashi saw the results and approved. Kagami was feeling uneasy under the Rakuzan's captain's gaze. And he was starting to feel it in his neither region too. They were still near the dressing room when they heard a familiar high pitch voice.

“I will try, Kurokocchi. Then I'll call you later.” Kise Ryouta in person put his phone in the pocket and raised his face, exiting the dressing room near Kagami's.

“Kagamicchiii!!!”

“Kise! What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I finished a photo shoot early and I wanted to buy something to attract Aomi... Wait! What are YOU doing here? Kurokocchi is searching for you everywhere and he tried to call you.”

“Uh? Maybe it was when I was in the room. I didn't hear it. It's still on silent from practice.”

“But why are you here? And you're dressed... uh, you're so cool-ssu! You should dress more like that, I'm sure you would attract...” The blond was admiring his lines, his well defined muscles under the shirt, the tight jeans that put on display his round ass. Kagami felt like... he didn't even knew how, he just felt uncomfortable. 

Someone coughed, and the model looked up. “Uh? Akashicchiii!!??”

“Hi, Ryouta.”

“What are you doing here in Tokyo?”

“We had a practice match.” Kagami informed the blond.

“Uh, really?” Then he remembered none of them answered his question yet. “You... you're here... together???”

“Mmm yes...” The Seirin's team ace said stroking his hair visibly embarrassed.

“I invited Taiga. And I thought he needed some clothes before going on our date.”

“Da-date???” The blond and the red aces said in unison.

“Kagamicchi, what happened to Kurokocchi??? I thought you two will be dating-ssu.”

“I... haven't yet...”

“That's enough!” Akashi ordered, visibly displeased. “Taiga, we're going now.”

“Eh? But... I have to chang...”

“I said I'll buy them for you so there's no need. You're good like this.”

At this point Kagami's phone vibrated. He pulled it out from the pocket to see who was calling. It was his partner. He had to answer to his friend.

“Kuroko?”

“Kagami-kun, are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Akashi-kun didn't do something to you?”

“No, he didn't.”

“That's good.” A sigh of relief left Kuroko's lips.

“Where are you now? I'm coming there.”

“I'm in Shin....” Akashi took his phone.

“Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“We'll be out for dinner so don't disturb us.”

“Akashi-kun, Kgami-kun didn't agree to...”

“You see him everyday. I have today. It's only fair.”

Kuroko knew Akashi was right, though it didn't mean he liked it. And he still didn't knew where they were. He was still worried. And letting Akashi have Kagami for a day didn't mean he would not do something to prevent any disaster.

After the communication ended Kise was still there. “So you're on a date? Where are you going?From when you two...”

“I believe this is none of your concern, Ryouta.”

“Ah, I was just curious...”

“We're going now.” Akashi was already going toward the exit of the shop, and the taller red head followed. “Cya, Kise.”

When the two were gone the blond dialed his friend's number. “Kurokocchii what do you do now??? They're going on a date-ssu!”

“Follow them! And tell me where you are, I'm coming there.”

“Eehhh???”

“Do it, Kise-kun. Now.”

“Fine I'm going.” Kise loved drama and gossip, he wouldn't miss something like this. And so started the chase.

The two red haired boys went in a first class hotel who had a really good restaurant.

Kise and kuroko followed them. But just before they entered Kise's phone went off.

“Hello?”

“Kise.”

“Aominecchiii!”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Because you rarely call me. What's up?”

“Have you seen Kagami? I'm trying to contact him but he never...”

“Ah... he's... with Akashicchiii now.”

“Aomine-kun, we're in a chase now, so be quick.” Stated Kuroko, who approached the phone.

“A chase? Kagami with Akashi?? Where? How? Why?”

They gave him the address and he said he would be there in a few.

“So where are they?” Aomine asked once he was there.

“There, look.” Kise's voice was cheerful. He was enjoying all this.

The two red head were dining. And as always, Kagami's pile of plates was enormous. But they seemed to enjoy their time together.

The blond looked at his light blue haired friend, his face was deadpan as always, but his eyes were saying it all, the jealousy, the hurt.  _Kurokocchi..._

Aomine snorted. “They're enjoying themselves. But they're still only eating. It's boring.”

“You can go if you want.” Kuroko's response was iced, he clearly didn't like to see the two enjoy themselves.

“I didn't say I was leaving!”

“Wait you two. They're moving.” Kise warned. They were hiding behind some huge plants just outside the restaurant (which was at the highest floor of the hotel). “Ahh they're coming this way! Hide! Hide!”

The two passed the entrance doors and went in the direction of the lift.

_Ah! They think I can't see them?_ Akashi thought, amused, seeing the three boys hiding. Once in the car he took his phone and messaged the three.

On their display they could read:

 

**From: Akashi**

**Misdirection don't work for these things Tetsuya. Go home you three** .

 

Kise whined. “Uhg, He saw us.”

“Shit!” 

“Aomine-kun don't swear.”

“We lost them.” And with that they could only go home. Kuroko was clearly furious, but he couldn't do much more.

Meanwhile the other two teen went on a cafe for passing the after dinner evening.

“So, what are your plans after high school, Taiga?”

“Uh.. I thought that if I'm good enough, I can have a scholarship for basketball and go to UCLA.”

“Why in America?”

“My dad insists that I return there. He wish that one day I work with him, but I want to play basketball.”

“I see. But if we date I'll miss you if you're going back to the States.”

“If we... wait! I haven't said...”

“I'll go to Tokyo University and I'll officially inherit the family's Company. I already work there anyway.”

“You're really smart. I'm not cut for study.”

“Do not worry, I am perfectly able to provide for your needs.”

“I didn't mean that! And I am a man, I can do it myself. Anyway if I fail to go to UCLA I'm going for the firefighters.”

Akashi now was looking at him. Again. With that gaze that seemed to pass through clothes, looking at his muscles, at his biceps, at his abs, making Kagami uncomfortable, making him... feel hot. His cheek reddened in embarrassment.  _This isn't good, Taiga!_ This was similar to what happened that day at Maji with Kuroko. But more intense. And his heart was acting strange and he had butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he had eaten too much.

“What is it, Taiga?”

“Nothing.”

“You're not feeling good?” Akashi asked, seeing the red in Kagami's cheeks.

“I'm fine.” The other boy came near him and placed his lips on his forehead. “You're cold.” He said.

“What are you doing???” Kagami was blushing really hard now, and his body temperature was rising too much. And he remembered too well the kiss between them...

_He's too cute._ Akashi was thinking while watching at the other teen with a smile. “They say that this is the most effective way to know if someone has a fever when you can't use instruments.”

“That's when you're still a child!” Protested Kagami.

“I think it's time to go anyway. Tomorrow is a school day, and I don't want you to be too tired.” Akashi stood up followed by Kagami. When they where in the hallway, at the moment deserted, Akashi turned to look at the taller boy and placed his arms around the others shoulders, forcing him to lay down and then his lips were on Kagami's lips.

The taller boy was surprised, but this time it wasn't a shock. It was... different. And he liked it. He unconsciously brought Akashi closer, in a hug, deepening the kiss. The other moaned and his lips parted. Their tongues met and started to dance together. Only when they needed air they parted, and Kagami realized what he was doing. He tried to speak but his voice didn't came. He could only stare at the other red head, with his cheeks slightly red, his still parted lips bruised form the kiss, his eyes a little unfocused.  _He's so cute!_ The thought.  _No, Wait! I just thought Akashi is cute???_ And he wanted to kiss him again. But he had no other time to think, because the boy, who was in his arm until seconds before, was now heading towards the exit of the cafe, calling him. And, in addition, now his jeans were more tight than before. And a bulge was starting to being visible.  _Oh shit!_ Yes he was half hard. From a kiss. And his arms felt cold.

 

\----------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
>  Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> I really need to find a new alpha/beta for this and the other stories, I hope I'll find one soon.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who arestill reading this fic :)


	13. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kagami and Aomine to understand their feelings and make decision. They're not the only one that have to think about things though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only use them on my plot for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 13

 

**Decisions.**

 

Kagami yawned.

“Kagami-kun, hurry up or we'll be late again.” Kuroko was still pissed for yesterday, and his voice was colder than usual. Also, in class he was distant and didn't eat with his partner. Kagami had tried to talk to him, but he didn't have the opportunity, because the blue eyed boy was never alone, obviously avoiding him.

And in the locker room Kagami couldn't talk to him and the boy went to the gym before Kagami had even laced his shoes.

“Kagami! What did you do to him?” Hyuuga accused him, seeing that Kuroko was avoiding his partner. And obviously, since they were always together, his senior assumed it was his fault.

“I didn't do anything! He's like this from this morning.”

“But there has to be a reason.”

“Maybe...”

“What?”

“Uhg, yesterday Akashi dragged me to a fancy restaurant.” Hell he was embarrassed to even say it.

“Eeh?? That Akashi? What did he do?? A restaurant?? Why?”

“Uh, yeah... It was that restaurant in the hotel, I don't even remember the name, with the waiters for every table.”

“You mean a first class restaurant? In a hotel?”

“Kozue... yeah that was the name.”

“WHAAAT???” 

“Kagami, Kozue is one of the best in Tokyo.” Izuki informed the two.

“He... uhm... he also bought me clothes in a fashion shop where we met Kise.”

Hyuuga hit Kagami on the head.

“Utch! Captain?”

“Bakagami. You cheated on him.” Kiyoshi stated.

“What? Who?”

“Kuroko you idiot.” Hyuuga was looking at him like he was a child.

“We're not even together!”

“You're not??” A chorus of voices said in unison.

“No.” At that also Koganei and Fukuda, who were still in the locker room with them, silently looking at the exchange talked for the first time. “EEHH? We always thought you two were dating!”

“We always thought... so you and Akashi?” Hyuuga asked.

“We're not!” 

“But it seems to me that the two of them are interested in you.” Kiyoshi was smiling, having already understood the situation. 

“MM... yes... But I haven't yet decided... I mean I need to think and they don't give me the time!”

“Aaah, I see. Fine. Now we better go or Riko may triple our training. And Kagami, it's better if you fix things with Kuroko soon.” 

“I know that!”

The hell training began and it was obvious to everyone that Kuroko was pissed with Kagami, the boy didn't even tried to hide it. So Riko asked the two, but Kagami said he didn't know and Kuroko responded that he needed time, so she asked Hyuuga. The captain and Kiyoshi tried to explain her the situation without make her triple the training for all of them. Unsuccessfully. She tripled it, saying that they were all too distracted by not basketball related things.

After practice Kagami tried once again to talk to Kuroko.

“Wait Kuroko!”

“What is it, Kagami-kun.”

“You're pissed because yesterday I went with Akashi?”

“I am not really pissed at you. It's... the fact that you enjoyed it that make me angry.”

“You're pissed because I enjoyed the dinner?”

“No, because you enjoyed his company.” Kagami was silent. Then he realized something.

“Wait! How do you know about it?”

“We... were chasing you two.” The boy admitted, with a tinge or red on his cheeks.

“You what??? WE???”

“Me, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. You didn't noticed? Akashi-kun did though.”

“He didn't say anything...”

“I see.”

“Why did you follow us anyway?”

“You don't know?” When he saw that Kagami didn't answer he continued, with a sigh. “I was jealous. And Kise-kun was helping me. And Aomine-kun... maybe he's also interested in someone.” Kuroko didn't said who, it was not his place to do so.

“I know...”

“You knew?”

“He said it to me once. But he's confused. And I am also... That's why I couldn't yet... give you an answer.”

“I see.” Kuroko smiled at him, if you could see it, because, in his case, it was only his lips that curved upwards. Kuoko was thinking about what Izuki had told him earlier that day and that, maybe, he was right.

He met him at lunch, he was pretty angry at Kagami and needed to cool a bit, so he went to eat outside alone.

“ _Kuroko? You're not with Kagami?”_

“ _Not today.”_

“ _It's strange to see you alone.” Izuki sat beside him._

“ _I need some time to calm down.”_

“ _What happened?”_

“ _Izuki senpai, you have a girlfriend, right? If you saw her with someone else after you confessed how would you feel?”_

“ _You're talking about Kagami, right?”_

_Kuroko just nodded. “You don't seem surprised.”_

“ _That's 'cause I knew you liked him. I have the eagle eye remember? And I always observe you two. By the way we broke up.”_

“ _I am sorry.”_

“ _No problem, beside it was my fault. There is someone else I like, so we didn't worked.” Then he changed topic.“What happened between you and Kagami?”_

“ _He went on a date with Akashi-kun.”_

“ _And you're pissed.”  
“I'm pissed at him because he enjoyed the date.”  
“In other words you're jealous.” Kuroko stayed in silence, so the other boy talked again after a moment._

“ _But you know, I think you two didn't gave him time to think. You're always with him and Akashi is also pressing him. Maybe he's confused and didn't have a way of thinking about all this as he should. He was thinking only about basketball and food until two months ago.”_

“ _So you're saying we're suffocating him.”_

“ _Not that, but... I'm saying that maybe you and Akashi should give him some space.”_

_Kuroko was silent for a minute, thinking. When he spoke he was more optimistic._

“ _Thank you, Izuki senpai.”_

“ _You're welcome.”_

So now Kuroko was sure that Izuki was right.

“Then Kagami-kun, you have to tell me things like this. If you are confused maybe I can do something to help you to understand what you want.” He said.

“I... only need time to think. I guess.” After that conversation they went on separate ways, it was pretty late and Kagami didn't want to go to Maji, he needed to be alone and think. And thankfully, Kuroko wasn't so pissed at him anymore, so he was more at ease. The boy agreed that Kagami needed time and he would let him. And he really, really needed it. 

That night he was watching lazily some TV, falling asleep on the couch, when the door bell rang, waking him. “Shit! Who's at this time?”

When he opened the door Aomine greeted him.

“Yo!”

“Aomine!”

“That's me!” The tanned boy said with a smirk, entering the room and starting to remove his shoes.

“What are you doing here? Again.”

“I am not hiding if you ask.” 

“Then why are you here?”

“I saw you yesterday. Those pants make you a great ass.” Kagami blushed. 

“Shut up! Anyway, Kuroko told me. You three were spying on me.”

The tanned teen set comfortably on the couch.

“So how was your date?”

“It was... fine. And it wasn't...” He wanted to say 'it wasn't a date', but it was. “He didn't have scissors.”

“So you went on a fancy restaurant in the best hotel in Tokyo and it was only fine? And after dinner what did you do?”

Kagami was blushing again now, thinking about the kiss they shared in the hallway. “A cafe.”

“Oh? No make out?”

The red head panicked. Why did he had to tell Aomine about his love life anyway?

“So you did.” The Tohou ace was sure now. Kagami was too honest, his expression was telling everything.

“Why you ask anyway? And no, it was just a kiss.”

“Cause if it was me I would not limit to a kiss.”

“I am not like you, you pervert.” 

“Wanna try?”

“What?”

“To kiss.”

“Hell no!”

“Why, you're scared, Bakagami?” The tanned teen provoked.

“I am not!”

“I bet you can't even do it right.”

“You'll see!” Alex kissed him all the time, he had plenty of experience in kissing, but not guys. But he was pissed, and he couldn't go back to a challenge. He would make Aomine regret to having challenged him!

Aomine stood up and placed himself in front of the red haired boy.

Their gazes locked, blue met red, tanned hands hugged Kagami's waist. And then their lips touched. Aomine's tongue licked his lips and demanded entrance and Kagami conceded it, letting the talented organ explore his cavity and then met with his own tongue, in a battle for dominance. Yes, because Kagami would not submit. Aomine's teeth bit the red head lower lip making him moan and he retaliated, skillfully using his tongue, making Aomine moan this time, Still, something was missing...

They parted “Draw?” They said together and the door bell rang again just after, saving both of them. Kagami went to open the door, still heated from their activity.

“Kagamicchiii!!! Aominecchi is with you?”

“Uh Kise. Yeah.” He answered without thinking.

“Aominecchiii, I was looking for you. I tried to call, but you didn't answer.”

“I didn't see.” For once it was true. Aomine decided to stop hiding anymore. “How did you know I was here?”

“Kurokocchi told me that maybe you were here.”

“I see, Tetsu... So what do you want?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, tell me.”

“Uhm... I need to talk to you in private.”

Kagami sensing it was something he didn't want to know decided it was time for him to change room. “I'm going to prepare some tea.”

“That's not necessary.” Aomine stopped him. “We're going now.”

The red haired boy looked at the tanned teen, then nodded.  _ So he really decided to stop hiding from him. Then why kissing me? Ahh I'll never understand him anyway. _ He nodded, deciding that he wouldn't lose his mind thinking about that. And he had more important things to think about than Aomine challenging him to a kiss contest. “I'll see you for our one on one?”

“Sure, Saturday.” The two guests went out saying goodbye, leaving a tired and more confused than before Kagami Taiga.

 

** *** **

Kise and Aomine went to the near basketball court and sat on a bench.

“So, what do you want?”

“Aominecchi, do you like Kagamicchi?”

“Wha...” Kise was looking at the tanned boy with a sad look on his face. Did he noticed? Did Kise noticed that he and Kagami were kissing just before he came in? But that was just... him making sure.

“I know you like him, so don't lie.”

Aomine remained silent for a while. Then sighed. “I can't say I don't like him.” He said. “But I can't say I like him either.”

“What do you mean? I know you like him. You're always at his place, and I saw that photo you keep. And earlier...”

“You?... How? When?”

“Once at your house, I found some magazines. And between Mai-chan's there was one with a shot I did. So I thought that you may be interested. But after that I saw a monthly basket in which there was an article about Kagamicchi. And near that there was that photo of him... How did you have one of him like that anyway?”

“I see.” The tanned teen now knew that it was time to really talk with his old friend.

“I think I have a crush on him. And yes, I know Tetsu and Akashi have it too.”

_I knew it._ Kise thought, now more sad than ever.

“But he's not the only one I have a crush on.”

“What???”

“That's the problem. And that's why lately I tried not to be alone with you. I needed to figure things out.” 

Kise was near tears now. S _o I have to really give up?_

“It's because I like you?” The blond asked trying to not cry in front of Aomine.

“Just let me talk.” The tanned boy was annoyed to be interrupted, but he did heard what Kise had said.

“When I'm with you I don't know what to do. I know you like me, but I am not sure of what I feel.”

“What are you trying to say, Aominecchi?”

“I am saying that I feel like this only with you two. But I know he's not really interested in me, so it's easy for me to hang out with him. But I don't want to hurt you. If I'm not sure I can't say I like you, I don't want to lead you on.”

“You... like... me?”

“It's what I am trying to say, I'm not sure! Listen when I am talking to you.”

“I am listening! Aominecchi!” Kise hugged the Tohou's team ace.

“Damn, Kise, leave me alone!”

“No way!” The blond mood changed in a second, now he knew he had really a possibility. “I want to kiss you badly right now.”

“If I do that and after I know that I don't like you...”

“It's fine Aominecchi, I want to do it.”

“Pfft, fine.”

The tanned boy was looking at the blond model, his fairy skin, his golden eyes. He caressed his cheek and placed his lips on the pink and soft lips of the blond boy. How he could have lips so soft? Was he using some balm?  _That's not fair._

His tongue demanded entrance and obtained it. Eagerly, the blond let him enter to explore and taste him. It was different from the kiss he shared with Kagami, it wasn't feral, the blond was kind and sweet and he let him dominate their kiss, even if not entirely. Their tongue danced together in a battle in which both of them knew who would win in the end, but the blond could not let it be too easy. When Aomine bit his lips the blond moaned and his fingers went to the other boy's hair. “Aomi...” Aomine's mouth changed place, licking and biting and sucking Kise's neck, marking him. “Ahhh”

Ohh that sound was music to Aomine's ears. His hands slipped under Kise's shirt, his hands touched that fairy skin he saw so many times in the magazines...

“Aominecchi... we're in a publ...”

“Yeah...” He kissed those lips again...

“Aominecchi if someone see us....”

“Let them see.”

“Aominecchi! We can't you pervert!” The blond was panting hard in Aomine's arms and Aomine was feeling his pants become tight. Now he was sure.

“Fine! I understand.” Aomine stood up.

“At least we can change place-ssu.” Kise proposed, with a smile.

Aomine looked at him. Yes, maybe he really liked that blond after all. And he would not deny it anymore. “My parents are at home.”

“Then we can go to my place.” Kise said, hesitantly.

“Fine.” 

Kise was smiling, not a sad smile this time, but a happy one, full of hope.  _Maybe confessing to him was the right thing after all._

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
>  Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> I really need to find a new alpha/beta for this and the other stories, I hope I'll find one soon.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who arestill reading this fic :)


	14. Slow changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine has stopped runing away and is trying to figure out his feelings. And it's not a simple thing to do forsomeone not used to think too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.
> 
> This chapter is not betaed, so I'm sorry for the mistakes you may foind there. I'm currently searching for a alpha/beta, but it's vacation time.

Chapter 14

 

**SLOW CHANGES**

 

They were at Kise's apartment and Aomine was sat on the couch, while Kise went to change.  _What am I doing?_ Truthfully he wasn't even sure it was right for him to be there. But being him, he had acted before thinking and now he was in Kise's house. Alone.

He didn't know what to do, he knew he liked the blond, but going to his apartment and be alone with him? He still needed to understand how much he liked the other, he needed time. Time to think. And he wasn't good at that. That was why he avoided the boy for some time. And now that he stopped, he didn't know how to handle the situation. And he didn't want to screw thinks up. Not with him.

“Aominecchi?” Kise was back, dressed with a t-shirt and a pair of loose pants. He was still gorgeous even with that outfit. “Are you regretting coming here?”  
“No. It's just...” _Awkward?_

“We... maybe we can watch something on the TV?” The blond seemed sensing his discomfort and was sporting an hesitant and tense smile, asking for something to do together that wasn't necessary related to couple things. He was nervous as much as Aomine was, the tanned boy understood that much.  
“Yeah.” That was a safe thing and helped to ease the atmosphere. 

Kise had a huge collection of movies Aomine did never heard of, but at the moment he was fine with everything beside horror. In the end they chose a sci-fi movie.

Still Aomine couldn't follow the movie at all. Kise was beside him, their shoulders were touching, and he could feel the others heat. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was... maybe too much for Aomine, he didn't knew what to do with the blond so near. At some point the blond's head leaned on his shoulder and he could smell the others fruited shampoo on his hair and his scent, sweet and unique. It was strangely calming. Knowing the blond's hyper personality it wouldn't be strange if his proximity would irritate people, but it was the opposite, it was a calming fragrance that was making Aomine feel... at home. It was so strange, he had never thought he would do something like this with Kise. Not watching a movie together, but being this close and doing those things as a couple.

Well, he had some girlfriends, but he was never the kind of guy to like holding hands and going on dates. Still he was watching a movie with his old friend and he liked the vicinity, he liked that Kise was so comfortable with him to drop, even if partially, his defenses, and lean on him like that. They knew each other for years and he never went to his house until now. He never really thought about it before, but the boy did never invited them there. He was more reserved than people think, maybe it was due to being a famous model, or it was just something related to his own personality, still to people who didn't knew him, Kise could seem open and friendly, but he was really careful to whom he was letting in his life. And he rarely talked about his family, beside his sisters, and you can feel he was really fond of them.

The boy had said that his family was out on a trip, and for the fist time, Aomine was curious. What kind of family was? What kind of parents were they? Who did Kise took from? How were Kise's sisters? Were they similar to him in personality? Were they this beautiful? Not that all of that was really important, it was just that he was a bit curious. The house seemed warm though, so he assumed Kise's family was a loving one.

At some point he noticed that Kise was asleep. Hell, he too, was tired, and Kise may have had a shot or something that day, he must have been pretty warn out. Should he wake him? Or let him sleep there? Maybe this wasn't a good idea, he may catch something. He was still debating about that when Kise opened his eyes and looked at him, slowly taking in what had happened. “Sorry Aominecchi, I fell asleep.”  
“It's fine. It's really late. Maybe I should go home.”

“Isn't it too late? I thought you would stay.” Indeed it was really late, the trains had already stopped working. Truthfully he had planned to stay at Kagami's and had messaged his parents earlier, but they wouldn't mind if he went home instead. Still without trains it would mean taking a taxi and he didn't have so much money on him.

“Fine, so where I sleep?” 

“I thought...” The boy's cheeks were red now. _It kinda suit him_. Then Kise's words sank in his brain. Well, it was obvious after all. Kise had invited him there and they were alone. What else would it mean if not for at least making out? They kissed for half of the movie too. He sighed.

“I'm not sleeping with you.” Then he saw Kise's expression change, from hope to sadness, hurt. _Fuck! Not that. Idiot Daiki_. _Say it right_!

“I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I mean... I'm not having sex with you.”  
“I see. So Aominecchi you think that we should stay only as frie...”

“NO!” He said. “ I mean...” _Fantastic, now I can't even talk to him properly_! “We can sleep together, but not sex. Yet. Not today. We should take it slow and see where we're going. It's not that I don't want to do it, I just don't want to rush things.”

“Oh.” Okay now Kise may really kick him out at this point. He, Aomine Daiki was asking to take things slow, that was a first even for him. He was usually the one that went straight to business. But he really didn't want to hurt Kise, he wanted to do things right with him, and, even if he would never admit it in front of anyone, maybe he was scared. So he thought it was better to do things the right way for once, for the both of them.

Kise was looking at him with a sad face. “Aominecchi, what am I to you?” He didn't knew how to tell the boy without saying embarrassing things and be sappy, and he wouldn't say sappy things.

“Aominecchi, you know what I feel for you, you know that I like you... I thought... we kissed...”  
“Yeah, I wouldn't be here if you weren't important.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yeah. Don't make me say things like that, stupid blond!” He protested, his cheeks warm, he was trying to stop his lips from forming a smile. 

“Am I really important? Do you like me?”

“Yeah, so shut up!”

“But what about Kagamichi?”  
“What about him?”

“You have his picture.”  
“And?”  
“What's different?”  
Aomine internally laughed a bit. Kise had seen Kagami's picture, but he never saw all the magazines he had in which Kise was featured, he kept them hidden under his porn collection, so no one would notice them. And if someone would have found them he would notice, he knew exactly how they were placed and ordered.

Yes he had Kagami's picture, who wouldn't? He was a handsome guy. But he already knew he wasn't really in love with him. Sure he could appreciate his body, he could be physically attracted to him, but nothing else. With Kise it was different, he already knew that (that was why he started to avoid him), he just didn't knew what he was feeling.

“Well, it was a while ago already, and I had already noticed it was just attraction for a good body, it's not that I was really attracted to him, it was just one of the first experiments I made. I mean... don't look at me like that, it was not like that!! I never...” He didn't knew if Kise expression at this point was horrified or he was just laughing at him. “Fuck you, it isn't that way, we're just sort of friends!”  
“Oohhh Aominecchi, you just admitted you're friends???? Kagamicchi would be happy to hear that!” Damned blond was laughing at him!  
“Shut up, don't ever tell him that!” He threw a pillow to the annoying boy, who caught it easily while laughing. It was a sincere and real laugh, and he liked that, and most of all, he liked to be the one that made it happen.

It was true though, he could say that, even though he felt attraction towards the red head at first, it was nothing more than that, he wasn't in love with him. And that was why he dared to try and kiss him to be sure, and to be sure of what he was feeling toward Kise. He felt nothing kissing Kagami, and he was sure that it was the same for the other. It was totally different with Kise, he kind of knew it even before kissing him, but he was afraid of it. He was afraid he was right and it would be different, he was afraid because that would mean he had to face things with the blond, and with himself and his own feelings, and he was afraid of doing that. It would change everything between them, and he was afraid of losing the blond in some way. Also, he had been only with girls before, so, even thought he had been searching for information about sex between men, he wasn't sure he would be able to make it pleasant for the both of them, and he needed to be sure the both of them were okay with it when the time would come.

They headed to Kise's room, the boy opening some drawers. “Here, you can change in those.”  
“Thanks.” He went to change in the bathroom, those clothes had a lingering familiar scent, Kise's scent. They were a little too tight for him too, he was more broad than the other boy.

Once both were under the covers, Kise shyly spoke. “It's fine cuddling?”   
“Yeah...” He usually wasn't a cuddling type, but this once he didn't mind. He could get used to it if it was with Kise.

They kissed a bit, touched a bit, but not more than that. Even if he wanted to do more (and he was already half hard by the way) he had decided to wait, and he was holding up. Kise tried to initiate something, but he had stopped his hand. The blond initially protested, saying he wanted to take care of Aomine, so he had to remind him their decision to take it slow. After a while Kise mumbled a 'Good night Aominecchi', already half asleep.

Aomine, though, couldn't sleep. He kept thinking. Kise was strong, he was a great basketball player, he kept becoming stronger every day. He overcame his blocks and became able to perfect copy every one of them. He started to play later than them, but his talent was undeniable.

And he was a famous model. How could he do both? Aomine never understood how Kise could manage both the sport and his career, and he had never really though what the blond had to do in his job. He had a huge fanbase though, and Aomine was always annoyed whenever all those girls came circling the blond. He always thought it was just because they were annoying, but was only that? Or there was another reason? Sure lately he found them more annoying than ever. Was it really like that or was just him hyper aware of the other boy?

And when that punk Haizaki tired to mess with Kise, he couldn't stay still. He had to protect the blond and his efforts. Or this was what he told himself that day. But inside, he knew he just couldn't stand the idea of Kise being hurt, he wanted to protect him.

He knew that Kise was strong, but he was also fragile. He always behaved like an idiot, but that was just a facade. Aomine was well aware of it, because he, himself, had used a mask back in middle school. He used to be a real asshole to mask his pain. He was too strong, he kept winning and people called him 'monster'. Even their coach allowed him to do whatever he wanted, they had all given up on him. (Or so he thought back then, Kuroko never gave up.) And he started to close himself. That was Aomine's mask, his shield to protect himself. Not that it helped, he felt the hurt nonetheless.

And Kise had his mask too. The blond wasn't stupid at all, but he behaved like a carefree airhead, thinking that no one would understand or see through his model smile. But Aomine knew better. Kise was a kind person, fragile and easy to hurt, even if he was covering his sadness with smiles and stupid behaviors. That was why Aomine didn't knew what to do now. He really didn't want to hurt Kise and he wanted the other to understand that he knew the real him, that Kise could be himself when they were together. He didn't knew how, though.

And what if he failed and made him close himself instead? What if they started to date and didn't last? What if he made Kise suffer? He knew that he would suffer too, knowing it was his fault. And he didn't want to lose him either. Could they be friends again if this thing between them ended? Could he live with it? Could he bear a life without his blond idiot?

But it was also true that he had decided to not hide anymore, though was it really the right thing to do? Was it right to give them a chance?

They knew each other for years and Aomine was supposed to know Kise more than other people, but was that true? He had never been at his house before, and he didn't even really think about Kise's job. Or more accurately, he had always dismissed the subject. What really meant to be a model? It couldn't be just staying behind a camera and make a smile, right? He never gave much of a thought before. And how many famous and pretty girls and boys was Kise meeting everyday? Was it right for them to date? Wouldn't this be a problem for Kise's career?

Why did he fell for someone like Aomine? He wasn't the kinder man on earth. Satsuki always said he was talking before thinking and he knew she was right.

He barely knew what food was Kise's favorite. Maybe it was true what people say: when you know someone for a really long time you give them for granted, so you stop learning things about them, thinking that they're not important. So he better start to learn again if he wanted this to work.

He fell asleep still thinking about it.

When he woke up it was already morning, and at first, he didn't knew where he was, then he took a look at his surroundings. The room was neat and everything was in order. There was a poster on the wall, it was Shaq O'Neail, one of Kise's favorite players. There was a huge wardrobe filled with clothes (he knew because Kise opened it the night before to take some clothes for him). Some of them where obviously from the blond's job. The window was at the right of the bed, allowing to look at the street. It was a normal room, he had thought it was more extravagant, instead it was pretty simple.

He exited the room and went to the kitchen, where Kise was... cooking?

“Oh Aominecchi, good morning-ssu!”  
“You're cooking?”  
“Yeah.”  
“The last I know you burned...”  
“Yeah.” The boy blocked him, laughing nervously, before he could finish. “Kagamicchi taught me a bit. So now I can do some simple cooking.” The boy smiled at him with a tinge of red on his cheeks. _Damn cute_. 

Well, the smell wasn't bad, and nothing would be as bad as Satsuki's cooking anyway. In the end the food was good, Kise kept surprising him. And he should thank Kagami too for teaching Kise. Just not aloud.

“Are you free today?”

“Aominecchi, sorry today I have a shot.” 

“It's fine. Can I come?”  
“Eh??? You want to come???”  
“Yeah. Is that strange?”  
“You were never interested before!!”  
“Yeah, well, I changed my mind.” 

Kise smiled at him, a radiant, happy smile. “Sure!”

That day Aomine learned a lot about modeling and was actually surprised by Kise's professional behavior there. And he understood one thing, it wasn't a simple job, it wasn't as easy as people think. And you have to talk and be kind to a lot of people all the time, surrounded by make up artists, agents, models, costume designer, dressers, photographers. If it was him he would have already told them to piss off, but Kise kept talking to them and let them adjust his make up and clothes without complaining. And Kise was going on fashion shows too, which were, as Aomine learned, even more stressful. When there was a pause they were talking a bit, and Kise made him meet the photographer, and his agent wasn't that bad of a guy. When they came back even he (that was just observing) was tired.

Not so tired to go home right away though. They made out for a while, until Aomine's mother called when they were in the middle of something good. Annoying woman.

From that day, they met more than usual, and Aomine officially asked Kise out just some time later. It happened one day, they were coming back to playing with Kagami at the street court. They met at the usual court, the red head was clearly happy to be able to play against two Miracles, Kuroko was there too for a while. He had to go back early to do some errand for his family, leaving the three of them to play some one on one taking turns. They stopped when it was already dinner time, Aomine said he would accompany Kise to the station.

The sun was descending and the sky was red, they were walking side by side. Kise was smiling at him, (so perfect with his blond hair shining like the sun on the red sky) asking if he wanted to eat dinner somewhere together before he had to take the train. And he had though that he didn't care, as long as he could stay a little more with the other, so he just nodded. He reached for Kise's hand and took it in his, a bit embarrassed, his heart was beating too fast, was he sick? Kise looked at him, surprised. (Yeah he was too, holding hands, he had never wanted to do that before.) Still the blond didn't left his hand, he smiled instead, a shy smile with red cheeks. “Aomi...”  
“Shut up!” Fuck, he was already so embarrassed by his own actions, he didn't need Kise to point it out.

He looked away for a moment and when he turned to look at Kise again he just wanted to stay like that a bit more. And he recalled that back than, in middle school, he was feeling like that too, when he and Kise were together, when they played basketball. When Kise was looking at him asking for another match, he was feeling a bit like that, his stomach was doing strange things and he was suddenly feeling sick. But when his talent awakened and he was continuously winning every fucking match, and people started to call him monster. Everything became dull and he stopped every kind of feeling, trying to not fell the hurt. Maybe, even back then, he liked Kise, but when he stopped to feel everything he had stopped his feelings for the blond too. But now, he could have them back, he could have him back.

The blond had his cheeks red, his golden eyes fixed somewhere on the ground, his hand was holding Aomine's and the tanned boy felt lucky, Kise was making that face only for him, and no one could see it beside him. He would make it worth the wait, he promised to himself.

They ended up to a family restaurant, where Kise could eat his healthy dinner and he ordered some meat. During their walk to the train station Aomine asked Kise to be his boyfriend. Boyfriend... it was strange to say it, but... he liked it.

Kise accepted with a smile and his eyes wet. Maybe it wasn't a perfect way to ask him, but he didn't care, as long as Kise accepted.

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
>  Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.


	15. Points of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone of them have to think about their situation and feelings, and they need to make decisions. They all have their reasons and along the way they can make mistakes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.
> 
> This chapter is not betaed, so I'm sorry for the mistakes you may find there. I'm currently searching for a alpha/beta.

Chapter 15

 

 

 

**Points of view**

 

Akashi Seijuro was training hard that day. And he was smiling. Not that he wasn't training hard everyday, but this was different.

“These days Akashi has always that smile plastered on his face. It's creepy.” Nebuya frowned.

“It's from that day, when we had that practice match.” Hayama pointed out, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Would you two shut up already?” Mibuchi's mood was already sour. His Sei-chan was acting strange. His Sei-chan would never sit on someone else's lap, his Sei-chan would never apologize like he did when they lost that day at the Winter Cup. 

It was all that Kagami's fault. Every time Sei-chan was seeing him he was acting strange. Like that day, after he changed clothes in the locker room and talked to the coach. He had informed them that he would remain in Tokyo, so the rest of them could go back alone. When Mibuchi asked him why, the captain only said “I have business here for dinner” with a smile on his lips. Later he saw Akashi go out with the other red head in the limousine. That Kagami changed Sei-chan, and he didn't like it, at all. Not the change per se, but the attention his captain was giving the guy.

“Reo-nee you're in a bad mood again?”

“Shut up!”

After their training they were near the school gates, he was waking beside his captain, and Akashi called someone on the phone.

“Hello Taiga.”

Damn, that Kagami Taiga again. Mibuchi felt nauseous and his throat closed.

Why, just why?!  He tightened his grip on the school bag.

“Akashi?”

“I was thinking about you. You're finished today's training, right?” Mibuchi could hear everything.

“Yes, but our coach is more terrible than usual these days. She tripled my regime without even have a reason.” 

“You'll need it if you want to be a professional.” 

Mibuchi's day now was really the worst. Listening his Sei-chan's phone call with Kagami... And he was making plans for his future!

“I'm still in high school damn it.” Protested the Seirin's team ace.

“By the way, Taiga. I may come to Tokyo this weekend, if my commitments permits it.”

“I have a one on one with Aomine Saturday.” Kagami said, as if he really needed that one on one.

“I am sure you can postpone it. In any case I'll let you know. Maybe I will buy you other clothes, you really need to have more of them.”

At that Mibuchi's rage rose up a level. His stomach hurt and his nausea was making him want to throw up.  _He even bought him clothes! What the hell?!_ His nails were digging his skin where he was clenching his fists.

“I don't need them, they're too expensive.” 

“Taiga, trust me, you'll need them.”

Was Akashi already planning their life together? Why with someone like Kagami? He wasn't clever (everybody knew already that his grades were pretty bad), he wasn't handsome (not the way Mibuchi considered someone handsome. Maybe Kise was, but certainly not someone like Kagami). Most certainly the boy wasn't even from a good old family, so why Akashi was even considering him???

“Akashi!” Mibuchi couldn't bear it anymore.

Akashi turned to look at his teammate. “Sorry, Taiga, I'll call you again.” He said ending the call.

“What is it, Reo?”

“Akashi, you can't. You're strange lately...”

“I am not strange. This is the real me.”

“It's not! You spend your time smiling and... calling that... Kagami.”

“I fail to see what that has to do with you.”

“Who is he to you? What makes him so special anyway? Am I not enough? You're strange lately and it's all his fault!”

Akashi was looking at him like he really didn't understand why he was objecting so much about this... madness. “I still fail to understand what Taiga has to do with you.”

“I... you even bought him clothes, you want to spend your time with him, it seems as if you are in... _love._ What's so special in him? Why not... me??” He had said it. Finally he could say it and it was something he really needed to do. At first he was sure Akashi knew, but now it was clear that the boy in front of him didn't even suspected Mibuchi had feelings for him. And that hurt.

“You?” Akashi was still looking at him, sighing.

“I acknowledged his talent, he's like the five of us. The last Miracle, who chose a different path.” He said. “And I find his company agreeable. He's an idiot, but I love him.”

“Akashi...” Mibuchi was shocked at Akashi's words. _That can't be..._ Those words that came out of his mouth... he would never had thought Akashi would ever say that. And to someone who defeated him, someone who was so inferior to him, someone who was not... Mibuchi. He was the one who was always with him, who always put up with his moods, so why? Why he chose someone else? What had Kagami that he didn't?

“You can't be serious...”

“Why?”

“He's not worthy of you, he's...” _Not me._

“Some time ago I wouldn't understand something like 'to be in love with someone' myself, I would laugh saying that it is something useless. But now I can see what's so special in it. And it is him that made me realize it. Among other things. And he has also made my real self emerge from the obscurity of years.” Akashi's gaze was soft and gentle now and Mibuchi couldn't say a word seeing him like that. His expression so kind and warm, but still he was thinking about someone else.

“So I won't give up on him. Not for you, nor for Tetsuya, nor for anyone else.” He was looking at the dark haired boy, now with a fierce gaze, so similar to the ones he was having before changing, before his eyes became both red. How was it even possible? Changing so much, both mentally and physically. Akashi had tried to explain them about another personality, but was that really the truth? Did Akashi had a different personality? Still he was in love with someone else, even if Mibuchi had tried so much to make the other notice his feelings.

“I see...” In the end he had lost... he had lost his Akashi... he had lost in everything. He had lost to that Kagami. Akashi had even said he was a “Generation of Miracles” equal. Something that they, as the uncrowned kings were not, even if they were similar to them, they could never be like them. His legs were weak now, he had lost his forces, he couldn't breath properly, he had to go away from there, away from Akashi... “I... have to go now... I... see you tomorrow, Sei-cha... Akashi.” He turned on his heels and went away from there, drops of tears started to run on his face while he was running.

\-----

Akashi was training hard as always, but this time it was different, he was doing it happily, because he had something to look forward to. Lately he had learned something important. He was not so unbeatable as he had thought, he had lost for the first time in his life.

Kagami and Kuroko were able to beat him, and they could make him come back to his real former self. He was thankful for that, yet he had discovered something different, some different feelings towards the Seirin's ace. And, being emotionally inept as he was, he realized it a bit late. So he was trying to remedy, taking the other boy to dates and giving him gifts. Was he doing things right? He didn't really knew, he had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, though asking for advice was still out of the question, his pride wouldn't allow him to, not yet at least.

Also, he was not the only one that had feelings for Kagami, so he had to fight against strong opponents to obtain the boy's attention.

After training he was walking beside Mibuchi towards the school gates, where the car was waiting.

He had called Kagami to see how things were going, and he was pleased to know that Aida was following his suggestion for Kagami's regime and training. She had followed Akashi's recommendation and tripled his regime, but the boy didn't pointed it out, it wasn't necessary . She was a good trainer, indeed, but she had no experience with the “Miracles”, so Akashi gave her a hand, for Kagami's sake. After all, he was like them, the last Miracle that took a different path, and saved them all. He needed a specific training that would allow him to fully awake his special talent, so Akashi just gave the girl a hand.

And even though Kagami protested, saying he didn't need his present, he could sense Kagami was embarrassed but pleased, probably blushing while talking. A smile formed on his lips. When he ended the call Mibuchi was annoyed and started to say he was strange lately and he didn't liked it.

But he wasn't strange, he was just back to himself.

“It's not! You spend your time smiling and... calling that... Kagami.”

“I fail to see what that has to do with you.”

“Who is he to you? What makes him so special anyway? Am I not enough? You're strange lately and it's all his fault!”

Akashi didn't know why Mibuchi was so worked up about it, what was between him and Kagami was not something his vice captain would have to be worried about.

“I still fail to understand what Taiga has to do with you.”

“I... you even bought him clothes, you want to spend your time with him, it seems as you are in... What's so special in him? Why not... me??”

_ Oh! _ Now Akashi was starting to understand. He still wasn't too good with all this feelings things though, so he had failed to see the signs in the other boy. “I acknowledged his talent, he's like the five of us. The last Miracle, who chose a different path.” He said. “And I find his company agreeable. He's an idiot, but I love him.” Yes, he said love, that was the first time he was using that word. He never ever used that term before in all his life. And he never thought he would use it one day. It was warm in his heart and on his lips. On the other hand he had to immediately crush  Mibushi's hopes, for the boy's own good.

“You.... Akashi...” Mibuchi was looking at him with a shocked expression. And most probably he was hurt.

“You can't be serious...”

“Why?”

“He's not worthy of you, he's...”

Akashi sighed, then started to talk again. “Some time ago I wouldn't understand something like 'to be in love with someone' myself, I would laugh saying that it is something useless. But now I can see what's so special in it. And it is him that made me realize it. Among other things. And he has also made my real self emerge from the obscurity of years.” Akashi's mind was back at the Winter Cup, when he, finally, came back to his real self, thanks to Kagami and Kuroko's effort. From that moment on, he started to realize a lot of things and he payed more attention to his surroundings. He had tried to rekindle his friendship with the other Miracles, and during that time, he had also started to realize he had feelings for the Seirin's ace, who was invited to their meetings most of the time.

“So I won't give up on him. Not for you, nor for Tetsuya, nor for anyone else.” He was looking at the dark haired boy, now with a fierce gaze, so similar to the ones he was having before changing, before his eyes became both red, yet it was different. He now, knew what it meant to lose, and what it meant to care for someone else so much that it hurt to not be able to see them everyday.

“I see... I... have to go now... I... see you tomorrow, Sei-cha... Akashi.” Mibuchi turned on his heels and went away from there, running.

Well, it went well, he was able to convey his feelings to Mibuchi and at the same time let him know he had no hopes. He knew the boy was hurt, but he had to tell him now, before he would be too hurt.

He was still looking at the retreating boy when a though came to him.  _If he will reject me I could be the one running and crying._

It wasn't a happy realization, but it was the truth. H e could be the one Kagami would reject and choose Kuroko instead. And that was something he didn't want. He was used to win in everything before. But now, he knew he could lose too, and the taste of it was bitter.

He walked through the school gates and once in the car he was thinking about some present for his crush. “Please take me to the sport shop.” He asked his chauffeur. He stayed at the shop for hours, trying to find something his Taiga surely would like. When he finally found it, he asked to the shop assistant for a gift box and he ordered one of his men to deliver it to Taiga's address the next day, imagining the red head's face when he would see it.

 

 

**\--------------------  
**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter longer, but then I decided to split it in two, because there were too many points of view, so I thought it was better separate them, even if this chapter is short as it is.  
> Again, English is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.


	16. Doubts, thoughts and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Kagami and Kuroko really needs to think and notices some things around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.
> 
> This chapter is not betaed, so I'm sorry for the mistakes you may find there. I'm currently searching for a alpha/beta.

Chapter 16

**Doubts, thoughts and waiting**

 

That same evening said Kagami was seriously thinking about his situation, finally alone. Kuroko left him in peace those last days, without pressuring him, and, apart from Akashi's phone call, everything was quiet. He couldn't have a day of peace for weeks, so now he was relaxing for the first time in a while. He tried to analyze his reactions to the two boys, but he knew that something was still missing. He would have to find what it was and then he could find an answer. That night, however, he slept as he couldn't for days, finally serene for once.

The next morning he was reinvigorated like he wasn't for months. He made himself a huge breakfast and headed to school more relaxed.

“Morning, Kagami-kun.”

“Hi, Kuroko.”

He could talk to his friend more at ease that day, smiling at his friend.

Though The lessons were boring as usual and Kagami, as usual, couldn't pay attention. Ah well, he would talk to Kuroko later. But at lunch the boy said he needed to go somewhere and disappeared.

When Kuroko came back from lunchbreak he seemed sad and angry, so kagami asked the boy what happened.

“I'm fine, Kagami-kun.”

“You're not. If I've done something...”

“No, Kagami-kun it's not you. I am mad at myself.”

“What? Why?”

“Kagami-kun, the lesson is starting.”

“Just tell me.”

“It's something... personal, don't ask.” He then, looked at the blackboard, where the teacher was writing and that was it.

Kagami frowned but let it be. It was rare that Kuroko refused to say something to him, but he didn't want to pry. If his friend didn't want to tell him now, he would when he would be ready. He trusted his friend, and even if he wanted to help him, he knew Kuroko was strong enough to solve his problems by himself.

Training was terrifyingly hard as always, and the coach assigned again a tripled regimen to Kagami. When he tried to ask why she simply said “It's for your own good.” She would kill him one day he was sure of that.

So when they finished he wanted only to go home, he was so tired he wanted to sleep until the next day. He was now sat on the couch, after a shower, relaxing himself and watching some TV. So when the doorbell rang he was utterly annoyed by the noise. He went to open the door, ready to yell at whoever was there, when he found a stranger looking at him.

“Kagami Taiga?”

“Uh, yes?”

“I was asked to deliver this to you.” The man handed him a gift box.

“What is this? And who sent it?”

“Akashi-sama. If I'm not mistaken there is a paper.”

“Akashi??”

“Then I'll take my leave. Good evening Mister Kagami.” The man fled so fast that the red head couldn't stop him. He observed the box while closing the door. The paper said: “I believe you will like these and I think they suits you. Yours Akashi Seijuro.”

He opened the box and what he saw inside was something he wanted once, but couldn't afford to buy. A pair of Jordan limited edition. _How did he knew???_ They were his size, and a good color too. He never said anything about those shoes. And that was not all. There were also a pair of wristbands, white and red, a light blue tight sport t-shirt (light as Rakuzan color) by an Italian stylist and one white and blue by Nike was looking at him, one black T-shirt and a new basketball, that was saying to him it wanted to be used.

He, then, picked up his cellphone and sent a message saying he couldn't accept something so expensive, but the other responded to take it 'because it was a present I personally chose specifically for you.' He insisted that he couldn't accept and Akashi threatened to come there immediately to make him wear them himself, (and knowing him it was absolutely possible), so he reluctantly accepted the gift, saying to not do something like that again, because he didn't need them.

The day after Aomine messaged him for their one on one so he was in a good mood and decided to wear his new shoes and shirt.

“Yo, Kagami!” Greeted the tanned man, as always late.

“You're late!”

“Oh come on, I am always late, so don't be like that.” Aomine too was in a good mood, but Kagami didn't ask why. He had a feeling it was something about Kise though.

“Uhmpf, fine. Just... play. I need it.”

“That bad?”

They both could relax and think clearly only when they were playing, that was why they understood each other so well, despite their rivalry.

“Kuroko is leaving me alone these days. So I can think a little about all this now.” Kagami was trying to dunk, but Aomine blocked him and took the ball.

“And those shoes?” The tanned man had an obsession for basket shoes, so he knew perfectly what the other was wearing.

“A present.” The red head said in a whisper and a tinge of red on his cheek.

Aomine stopped and stared at the Seirin's team ace. “So Tetsu is buying presents now? And how could he pay for those?” Obviously Aomine knew pretty well how much did they cost, since he had a huge collection of basketball shoes at home.

“That's... it was not him...” Kagami felt his cheeks worm from the embarrassment.

“Who then?”

“Akashi.” Kagami's voice now was a whisper.

“Who???”

“I said Akashi dumbass!”

That was shocking. Aomine knew that Tetsu rarely bought presents, but he never heard of Akashi do it for someone. And a pair of limited edition Jordan to boot.

“Oh? So it means he's serious.” He smirked, covering his surprise.

“Yesterday a man came to my place with a package Akashi made him deliver. And inside there were the shoes and... uh... other things.”

“What things?”

“This T-shirt, a light blue one, a black one, a pair of wristbands and a basketball.”

“Shit, he's really serious.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never knew Akashi could buy a present for anyone.”

“Uh, really? I thought only Kuroko rarely bought gifts.”

“Akashi had never done it for what I know. Never.” At that Kagami frowned. _Really? Never_?

After a while they were both sweating and tired, so they set on a bench to drink from their bottles.

“So have you decided?”

“I... really don't know... and I also don't want to lose Kuroko's friendship.” He finished his pokari and asked “What about you?”

The tanned teen was silent for a minute before speaking. “You know, that day? When Kise came to your place?”

“Yeah.”

“We... talked about it.”

“That's good, so you don't have to hide anymore.”

“Yeah. Things went a little... We're together now. I think.”

“You think?”

“I mean, I asked him out. The other day.” He thanked his tanned skin for covering his blushing cheeks, but saw clearly Kagami's.

“Well, at least one of us has a clear idea now. But that doesn't help me. I tried to think about what Takao suggested, but...”

“Takao? You mean the hawk eyed who is Midorima's servant?”

“His boyfriend.”

“Ah! That guy really have strange tastes.” And after a moment Aomine realized what Kagami had just said.

“Really? They're together??”

“Yeah. Anyway Takao is helping me. But still...”

“You're a Bakagami.”

“Said the idiot who was hiding at my place 'till what? A month ago?”

“I have a boyfriend now.”

“Yes, sure. It took you long enough though.”

“Said the one who's still oblivious.”

“Shut up! I'm hungry now, I'm going home.”

“You're cooking for me?”

“Dream on!”

“Oh come on.” Aomine put an arm around Kagami's shoulder. “Ya know it's too troublesome to go to my place.”

Kagami, as always, gave in. After all, he knew his friend really liked his cooking.

That evening they played some games and after that the tanned teen went home saying that the day after he had a date with his boyfriend, smirking like a man who knew everything, and making Kagami swear for mocking him for being so indecisive.

\-----

Kuroko was in his room, after dinner, thinking about his day at school, still mad at himself.

_That morning Kagami entered the classroom with a smile and sat at his desk, greeting his friend with a smile. “Hi Kuroko.”_

_The light blue haired boy observed Kagami for some time and noticed he was more fresh than the last few days, also the bags under his eyes were less visible. Letting him have some space was a good thing after all._

_At lunch Kuroko excused himself, saying he had something to do, leaving Kagami alone._

_He found the person he was looking for outside the boy's classroom._

_“Izuki senpai.”_

_“Kuroko? Where's Kagami?”_

_“I think he's having lunch. I wanted to talk to you for a bit.”_

_“I see. Then have lunch with me so we can talk.”_

_“That was my intention.” The two boys went on the schoolyard and sat on a bench._

_“So what do you need?”_

_“I wanted to thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“You were right. I was pressuring Kagami-kun too much lately.”_

_“I see. Then I'm glad I was helpful.”_

_“Now I am trying to keep some distance, leaving him space to think.”_

_“And it's working?”_

_“He's more relaxed and invigorated, so I think it's useful.”_

_“That's good then.”_

_“Ehm... what about you, Izuki senpai?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You said you have someone you like. Did you confess? Can I help you?”_

_Izuki fixed his gaze on the other boy next to him, remaining silent for some time, his face sad. Then he looked at the ground. “I appreciate your concern, but I can't confess.”_

_“Why? Is she already with someone else?”_

_“No, but... that person already likes someone else. And maybe they will be going out together soon.”_

_Now was Kuroko's turn to be silent. “I think you have to try, anyway. Otherwise, in the future, you may regret not having done it. Even if you're rejected. It's better than regretting to not have ever told them.”_

_“Is that why you're trying so hard with him?”_

_“In my case, I am not the only one interested in Kagami-kun, so he may not choose me in the end. But, yes, I don't want to regret not having tried. I'll do my best.”_

_“I see. You never give up.” Another silence filled the yard. “Kuroko... If I say the person I'm in love with is you, would you still think about it?” The point guard said, now looking straight at his friend._

_Kuroko was looking back at him, pondering the question, eyes wide in surprise. “Are you saying is me? The person you like?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I never realized it, I'm sorry.”_

_“That's okay. You were always mesmerized by Kagami. And I am not like him or the 'Generation of Miracles'. I'm just a normal, plain boy.”_

_“That's not true. You are a good person and a really strong player. But still, it was insensible for my part to ask you for advice. And don't underestimate you, from the Winter Cup your abilities increased very much.”_

_“It's okay, Kuroko, really. I want to help you. Besides I always knew your feelings for him. I... was always observing you two.”_

_“I am really sorry, Izuki senpai, for not noticing it. And I am sorry that I can not give you a positive answer either, since I have already someone that I like.” Kuroko said, slightly bowing even in his sitting position._

_“I know, don't worry about it.”_

_The lunch break was already over, so they headed for their respective classes._

_When Kuroko returned in class he was still reflecting on the conversation with Izuki senpai and was pretty mad to himself. Though he didn't knew why the other boy would choose him, an invisible guy, over someone more... handsome. Izuki senpai himself was a pretty handsome one and he was quite skilled in basketball too. He had noticed a lot of girls looking at the boy with dreamy eyes, so he had never thought about him being in an unrequited love._

_“Kuroko?” Kagami noticed something was worrying him._

_“I'm fine, Kagami-kun.”_

_“You're not. If I've done something...”_

_“No, Kagami-kun it's not you. I am mad at myself.” He said. Really, Kagami was too kind sometimes, and in that moment all Kuroko wanted was to be hugged by him, but he couldn't ask for it. Not yet._

_“What? Why?”_

_“Kagami-kun, the lesson is starting.”_

_“Just tell me.”_

_“It's something... personal, don't ask.” He then, looked at the blackboard, where the teacher was writing and that was it._

Now, sat at his bed, looking at the night sky outside the window, Kuroko was mad because he should have noticed it, Izuki senpai's feelings. But he didn't. Maybe his senpai was right, Kuroko was always looking only at Kagami and he wasn't able to notice anything else. He was feeling honored to be the object of his affection, but he still couldn't accept the boy's confession. Izuki was a really good friend, always willing to help, he was handsome and skilled. He knew that a lot of girls, (and he was sure a lot of boys too) would be happy to date him, he had noticed them looking at the boy, and he saw how many chocolates he received for valentine's day, so he could only hope the boy would be over him soon. He was still feeling guilty though, for not having noticed at all the boy's feelings for him.

He, on the other hand, still had some hopes with his crush, and he intended to fully use all his cards to reach his goal.

He closed the light on the nightstand, thinking about the next days moves, because he would do everything he could to win.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter longer, but then I decided to split it in two, because there were too many points of view, so I thought it was better to separate them.
> 
>  Again, English is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.


	17. Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's time forsomeone to act and obtain his prize. And for someone else to cry for his loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 17

 

 

**Boyfriends**?

 

“Kagami-kun, what are those?” Kuroko asked looking at the pair of shoes still in Kagami's bag from Saturday. _Ah, shit they're still here?_

“Oh, that's...”

“Wow Kagami! These are limited edition Jordans! I saw them on a magazine.” Koganei enthusiastically exclaimed. “How could you buy them?”

“Ah... I didn't.” The red head felt his shadow's gaze on him, and felt a shiver of ice pass through his spine. 

Izuki was looking at them with a sad look, shaking his head, but didn't say anything.

“Uh? But you have it, so you must have bought them.” Koganei insisted. At that point Kiyoshi intervened.

“Koga, coach said she needs you for something, it's best if you go now before she double your exercises for being late.”

“Uh? Really? Then I go now.” And the brunet went to look for the coach. But the damage was already done.

“Kagami-kun, who gave them to you? I knew Aomine-kun only gave you a pair of Jordan. But those are different. And more expensive.”

_Ah shit I'm done for!_ “It was not him.” He said looking everywhere but at the smaller boy.

“Then, who was it?” He couldn't avoid to answer now, right?

“A-Akashi.” An ignite pass went straight on his stomach. “Ough! That hurts!” The light blue haired boy started walking toward the door to the gym, ignoring him

“Wait Kuroko! I didn't ask for them!” He said following the other boy in the gym.

“But you kept them.” _And Akashi never bought something for anyone_ , went unsaid.

“I said I didn't want them, but they were already at my place.”

“Your place?”

“Uh, yeah, a man delivered the package.”

“I see. And you didn't thought to tell him to take them back?”

“He escaped too quickly.”

A ball connected to the red head's head. “Ough!”

“You two! Stop your couple bickering and start to run!” Aida Riko, with a ball in hand was already in full coach-from-hell mode, and when they started to run she continued with a sadistic grin. “And Kagami-kun.... triple regimen for you.”

“Ah shit!” He didn't even thought asking why, as of late she doubled or tripled everything he was doing, without a reason.

“I can make it quadruple.” She said, seeing the boy frown. At that point he ran silently before she really quintupled it and kill him for real.

The rest of the practice was like this, with Kuroko pissed at Kagami and mostly ignoring him. At the end of it, Kagami was so tired he couldn't even think of how to go home in one piece. But he needed to talk to Kuroko.

“Kuroko, can we... mm talk?”

“I don't want to talk to you right now.”

“Listen, I...”

“Kagami-kun, please let me be alone for today.” Kuroko walked away, leaving Kagami behind.

That evening the red head was thinking about Kuroko's reaction. But he tried to refuse the shoes... and he had no reason to be so angry, he wasn't at fault, they weren't even a cou... Wait! They weren't a couple! So why Kuroko had to be so... Stubborn? Was he... jealous? No way, right? And why had he to feel so guilty for the shoes? He didn't cheat on him! It was just a pair of shoes he  had  tried to refuse! They were still friends, right??

He thought about that for almost all night and the day after he went to school with bags under his eyes. And slept for almost all the lessons, until he was caught by the professor. Fucking-tastic...

At lunch break he and Kuroko were sat on the usual place. Luckily the boy stopped avoiding him and they had resumed their normal routine.

“Kagami-kun, I am sorry for yesterday.” Kuroko was looking straight at the red head, with his usual deadpanned face. “I shouldn't be angry for the pair of shoes, since we're not going out. But I was pissed nonetheless. I am sorry.”

“It's okay, Kuroko. I... didn't think... That could piss you that much. I'm sorry too.”

“I ask you only to don't make me see them again.”

“Yeah, I'll do that.”

“Thank you.”

After practice Kagami and Kuroko went to Maji, they're old routine completely restored. But Kagami was distracted all the time, his mind was elsewhere. He continued to think. And he went home still thinking. Was Kuroko really jealous? What could he do to ease things between them? Should he refuse other presents from Akashi?He didn't want things between them be awkward again.

 

The next day Kuroko arrived in class with a little package. “Kuroko, what is this?” Asked Kagami.

“It's a present.”

“I can see that. But... it's rare for you.” 

“It's a thank you gift.”

“For who?” But the red head immediately realized he couldn’t invade his friend's privacy. “Forget it, I won't ask again, sorry.”

“It's okay, Kagami-kun.” The other boy answered, without giving an explanation. And at lunch break he disappeared somewhere. 

 

Kuroko went to Izuki to give him the gift for having helped him. He knew that he couldn't do more for the black haired boy.

 

After the heavy practice, Kagami had his regimen strangely only doubled, so he thought it was a good occasion to rest a bit. He and his shadow where on the way home when the other boy called him.

“Kagami-kun.” 

“Mm?” Kagami distractedly answered.

“You're distracted today again.”  
“Sorry. I... was thinking.”

“It's strange coming from you.” Even Kagami could see the irony.

“Kuroko, you bastard!”

“By the way, Kagami-kun. This is for you.” The boy gave Kagami a little envelope. It was not the same he saw that morning, so he looked at his friend with a confused face.

“It's not a thank you gift.” The boy pointed out.

When the red head opened it he found a phone strap with a tiger. The Seirin's ace looked at the other boy quizzically.

“I thought it suits you and wanted to give it to you.”

“T-Thank you.” He said already lacing it to his phone.

They parted ways and Kagami went home, confused again. Why did Kuroko gave him a present? it wasn't any anniversary.

That evening he received another message from Akashi, asking if he liked his present and they messaged a bit. He was thinking it was strange that now they could communicate like this. The first time he saw the other boy, he was nearly stabbed by a pair of scissors. At that time he thought the other red head was a screwed psycho. But now, the two of them, were messaging each other, and they even went on a date once, and had dinner together.

And they ki-kissed... and it was hot...

He remembered that moment. The feeling of those lips, their touch, the scent of the other boy, like some flowers, the taste of his tongue, the heat... the desire to touch more... STOP!

_Damn it!_ He stood up and went to take a shower, a really cold one. Maybe the fact that he was thinking about the other boy like that was a clue. Or not? Well, his neither parts were thinking that maybe it was. He didn't think too much of it though and went to sleep.  


The next morning his bags under his eyes told everyone he didn't slept well. And he was caught two times sleeping by the teachers and got lectured.

At practice he was making so many mistakes that the coach started to launch him ball after ball, then she doubled his training, then she tripled it and after she quadrupled it. “Kagami-kun! Maybe you should go to clear your head for a bit.”

“Fine.” His day couldn't be worst. He crossed the door and went out of the gym.

“Kuroko-kun.” Aida Riko tried to ask the shadow what was happening again to their ace. “Do you know what is happening to him this time?”

“I really don't know this time, I am sorry.” After a while Kagami came back, but his mood was even worse and he continued to make mistakes. At this point Riko sighed and decided that he couldn't handle practice that day, so she made him run around the gym and she made him do some jobs, like move some boxes in the warehouse and clean. After everyone finished practice she sent Kuroko to call the red head back. He opened the warehouse door and entered the room calling. “Kagami-kun.”

“Attention!” Yelled the tall boy. Kuroko didn't have time to react, he only saw a box coming towards him. But Kagami's reaction was fast. He planted himself in front of the smaller boy to protect him and they landed on the ground, Kagami on top of the light blue haired boy, effectively protecting him. The box hit the red head boy and opened, making the entire contents fall all over and pushing the ace toward the other boy. Their lips touched. Kagami's eyes went wide and he retracted himself as fast as he could muster with the shock he was experiencing, but fair hands grabbed his chin and lips touched his again. He instinctively kissed back. A tongue demanded entrance, a bold organ to which Kagami couldn't deny anything, still shocked from the box hitting him and the sudden boldness of his partner. Their tongues met and started to move together, Kuroko let him have the control and moaned in his mouth. Kuroko's hands started to mess red strands, and to descend on the broad back, wandering on the hard and toned muscles. Then realization hit the red head and they parted.

“Are you okay Kagami-kun?”

“Mmm? Yes.”

“So we're going out now?”

“Yes.” The still shocked Kagami didn't realize the answer he gave until it was too late. 

“Uh? Wai...” He really couldn't finish his words, seeing Kuroko's face. He was smiling. Not only the top of his lips were curled up, all of him was smiling. He really couldn't say “I thought you were asking to go out of this damned room”, he wasn't even able to say a word. 

“We made a mess here.” Kuroko stated, seeing all the things splattered on the ground. He was also thinking  _It was a lot cliché, but it was effective,_ and he wasn't feeling guilty at all.  


“You okay, Kuroko?” 

“I am fine. Kagami-kun protected me.” At that Kagami's cheeks lit of a dark shade of red. _I... will be a good boyfriend,_ he promised to himself, even if he didn't intended it to be as mistake.

They put things inside the box again and after they exited the room the coach hit Kagami on his head with a fan. Damn girl, was she triying to make him more stupid than he already was?

“You two! How much time do you think I was waiting to close the gym???”

“We're sorry.” Kuroko bowed to the coach. “We were caught with something.” 

“Kuroko!” Protested the red head, his face on flames.

The young girl didn't even know how to start with those two. “Go to change now!” When she went to close the room and saw the mess, she knew that the next day Kagami would be punished for that.

At home Kagami started to feel the pain of the box crushed on his back and the next day, at school, he was aching all over his back.

“Kagami-kun are you all right?” Kuroko asked worried.

“I... yes, it's only my back, but I will be all right.”

At training he couldn't even do normal exercises so the coach approached him to scold him, but she stopped. She was looking at him with her scanning view.

“Kagami-kun, what did you do??” She yelled.

“What do you mean?”

“Kagami-kun you're injured and you said nothing, Bakagami!”

_Shit_ ! If he had thought he could foul Aida Riko he really was an idiot. He should have known by now that he couldn't hide things from her eyes. She made him took off his shirt and saw the bruises, and then asked what happened, but it was Kuroko who answered.

“He was really manly”, concluded boy, making Kagami blush.

“Kuroko, damn it, stop saying things like that with a straight face!”

"But it's the truth Kagami-kun."

In the end he was excused for the day, but forced to go to the infirmary.

 

\-----------------------

 

 


	18. Madness and stubborn decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How being stubborn can affect other people? How can it affect our own life? This chapter is about that. Kagami and Kuroko are having their couple issues and people around them can see more than the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 18

**Madness and stubborn decisions**

 

 

Some days after he and Kuroko started to go out Akashi called Kagami, saying that maybe he could take some time to visit him.

“About that... I... don't think it's a good idea.” And that was the first time Kagami clearly refused to see the other teen. But he needed to be clear, so the other boy would not be hurt too much.

“What is the problem, Taiga? If you have, again, problems with some subject I can tutor you.”

“No, that's... I....” He didn't knew how to say it.

“Spit it out, Taiga.”

“The fact is...” And then he said it all in one go “Kuroko and I are going out.”

A silence filled the other end of the phone. “It was... sudden...” Then Akashi hang up. Without a word.

Fuck, he had messed up... and hurt Akashi. Hell he had never thought he would say it one day, the other boy changed a lot those last months. He was more open and friendly, even if in his own, strange way. And Kagami didn't want to hurt him, but he did now. He knew he did, and didn't knew what to do, but Akashi was a strong person, right? So he would be fine with time, right? He didn't need to be so worried... right? Then why he was feeling guilty? Why he was feeling so bad?

“Shit! Shit!” Kagami felt a sudden ache, and his heart was heavy and his throat closed. Why would he feel like that? He had just said the truth. He knew that Akashi wouldn't like it, but he had to be clear with the other boy, he couldn't hide things. Still, he was feeling so, so bad.

That night he couldn't sleep at all and Kuroko the next day insisted to know the reason and he, being the sincere boy he was, couldn't lie to his boyfriend.

“I thought he would call you, because he called me, also, to confirm that we're indeed going out.”

So Kuroko already knew, but this wasn't helping him feeling relieved at all.

He didn't knew what to do. Would Akashi still want to talk to him? Would he still be his friend?

Maybe he should wait a bit before trying to contact the boy again.

 

\---

After ending the call with Kagami, Akashi was shocked. It couldn't be that his Taiga chose Kuroko over him. So he called the former phantom player to be sure.

“I can confirm you that me and Kagami-kun are going out. So from now on, please, stay away from my boyfriend.” Kuroko's voice was steady, without an inch of doubt.

His Taiga chose Kuroko? And so suddenly? Why? How? How was Kuroko more suited for the power forward then him? Was Akashi so unacceptable?

Some hours after Akashi was in the gym, he started to train as reaction, he trained so hard that he nearly collapsed. Hayama and Mibuchi, who were training with him, at first didn't understand what was happening, but when their captain didn't stop after the normal training, and even after that, they started to worry. They tried to stop him, but he said he had to do something and continued until the two boys made him stop by force, one of them blocking him and the other hugging him. “Sei-chan stop! Please!”

And then he started to pick up everything was possible and launch it all over... He made a mess of the room and equipment until he was exhausted. After that, he stood in silence, looking at nowhere in the middle of the room. His heart was aching too much, the pain was so unbearable...

  _Boyfriend... Kuroko... Why him? I thought everything was going fine between us..._

_I thought that to lose the match that day was my chance to be free. I thought he was the one who could really do it, I thought he was the one, but the other me is emerging again... Can I stop him? Or rather, do I want to stop him?_

_Let me take over then._

_What can you do to make him mine?_

_He doesn't suit us. Forget him._

_Should I? Want I? I don't want to forget him._

_You don't need him. You need to win. Winners are acknowledged. Losers are denied. You were denied. We'll be strong again, so let me take over._

Akashi Seijuro lift his face and looked at the two boys near him with a smirk.

“Sei... chan?”

“Akashi?”

\---

The boy, with his different eye color, looked at the two in the room with him. “You two are not in a good shape. I will train you more.”

“What are you saying Sei-chan, we...”

“Stop calling me that and know you place!”

Mibuchi had a really bad feeling in his gut. _He regressed as he was the time I saw him the first time. No, maybe he's more cold than that_ . _Something has happened, but what?_

“Starting tomorrow I will double the training for everyone. Now go home.” Akashi ordered.

Mibuchi and Hayama, on their way home, talked about what had happened.

“It was after that phone call.” Hayama was saying. “He reacted after that. With whom he was talking? And what they said that he reacted so... I can't even say what... he's like...”

“He wasn't even like that when we saw him the first time.” Mibuchi finished. But he knew, he knew who was at the other end of the call, he heard Akashi utter his name: Kagami Taiga. That same Seirin's ace for whom Akashi had lost his heart. And now, maybe, his sanity.

The next day was even worst. Akashi made all the team do double of the training without a word of encouragement. And even after most of them were already gone home, he continued training and then he seemed, for some time, returned the other Akashi. He sat on a bench and started to talk to Mibuchi, with a very sad face. “I will not run, even now that he chose someone else.”

 _So he rejected Akashi. How could he?_ Mibuchi now was starting to understand why Akashi's behavior was so strange. But even knowing that, he didn't know about the two Akashis interaction until then. He was just now starting to understand that his captain was behaving like two different entity, just like he had explained them once. Was he afflicted by the so called double personality? Akashi? Was that even possible? But it was true that he, sometime, seemed to be a really different person. Split personality... he had heard about it just in some movie, he had never thought he would, one day, meet someone affected by it. Less someone like Akashi, who seemed so strong, but, apparently, he wasn't strong at all.

“Akashi, I will stay with you, so, please, don't be so sad.” He would be by his side, he would heal Akashi's heart and...

“I will not lose again, I am always right.” It was, again, the other Akashi that was looking at Mibuchi Reo, an uncrowned king, a disposable pawn in his plan. And the boy felt a cold shiver running his spine, something that terrified him seeing the heterochromatic eyed boy in front of him, seeing something he never noticed before. His eyes... Akashi's eyes... they changed color lately. He was used to look at Akashi's two colored eyes, but lately they were both red. Now, though, he was back to two different eye colors. Was that a symptom? How could someone even change eye color anyway?

 _You will pay for it, Kagami, you can't do this to Akashi!_ He was so desperate, he wanted the Akashi he knew back.

\---

Meanwhile the life of the Seirin's ace and his boyfriend was, apparently, more calm.

They had a two on two with Aomine and Kise, and a practice match with Shutoku that week, after which Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima and Takao went to dining together.

“I really don't know how you can eat that much.” Midorima was looking at the enormous pile of plates near the red head.

“I need energy to beat you.” The green haired boy sighed and adjusted his glasses, while Takao couldn't hid his amusement at the two's antics.

They spent a pleasant evening, even if Midorima didn't want to admit it. After they finished, Takao and Kagami offered to pay for their boyfriends and headed to the cashier.

“So you decided finally.” Takao was smiling at the red head.

“Mm.”

“What is it?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“Kagami you're a bad liar, you know?”

“Fine! But... I don't want to talk about it! Not now anyway.”

“Well, you know that when you'll need you can call me and Midorima anytime.”

“Yeah I know, thanks.” But something was not right with Takao's statement. “Wait! Why Midorima?”

“He doesn't say it, but he care for you too.” Kagami eyed Takao with a disbelieving face, but said nothing.

They returned to the other two boys and heade out, then they parted ways. Kagami, as always, accompanied Kuroko home and gave him a kiss before Kuroko would enter his house.

Meanwhile the other two were going home by train. “What is it, Takao?” Midorima asked on their way home.

“Shin-chan, did you see something strange in Kagami's behavior lately?”

“I don't think so. Why you ask?”

“Don't mind it, Shin-chan.”

Days went on like this, with the new couple slowly starting to make progresses.

One evening, Kuroko had a sleep over at Kagami's place. They did that more often now that they were going out. It was a month and one day already.

Kagami was caring and sweet, he had even prepared a vanilla milkshake at home and a vanilla cake for their first month together. Kuroko thought that they would do more naughty things that day, but with his disappointment, it didn't happen.

He knew that Kagami wasn't originally completely gay, and he was still a naive guy, also when he lived in America for years, and that it was difficult for him to choose. Well, technically it was Kuroko that forced the red head's hand, but still...

Anyway, that evening they were watching a movie. Kuroko was sat on Kagami's lap and his boyfriend was hugging him from behind, sometimes placing light kisses on his cheek. Kuroko turned toward his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips, lightly. The red head kissed him again, not so lightly, and after that kiss, they shared another. And another. Kagami bit Kuroko's lip, obtaining a little moan form the boy, that parted his lips. And the red head licked gently Kuroko's lower lip, asking for permission, that was easily and eagerly granted. He slick his tongue in that cavern, meeting the others one, starting a different kind of play than the one on the court. Kuroko's hands started to wander on his boyfriend's head, between his red strands, and Kagami's under Kuroko's shirt, caressing his fair skin and eliciting a moan from Kuroko, who shivered. His hands wandered until they found Kuroko's nipples, he pinched them making the other boy moan under his touch, his tongue on the others neck. “Ahh, Kagami... kun.”

Kuroko's hands where tracing Kagami's muscles and toned abs, losing focus on his mind, due to his boyfriend's ministrations. He focused his attention to Kagami's pants then, his hand working steadily opening the zip and working on his boyfriend's big member, already half hard.

Kagami had pulled up Kuroko's shirt, so that fair skin and hard nipples were exposed. He licked the bud and then sucked it and licked it again, making the blue haired boy moan and arching in pleasure. “Ngh...” The boy's hands wandered lower, on the belt of the pants, opening it and unzipped the pants, slowly, too slowly for Kuroko's inpatient member, who was already fully hard. Kagami lowered Kuroko's pants and underwear and gripped his boyfriend's member and started to stroke while his lips nibbled Kuroko's nipples and then descended, slowly, so slowly, and his tongue made contact with the tip of that hard member. “Angh.. Kaga...”

“Well, Taiga! I thought that Aomine was more your type!” A very feminine voice interrupted them.

“Ah... Alex!?” The two boys got dressed in a hurry with their faces red.

“What are you doing here, Alex?”

“I wanted to see my boys, obviously.”

“Good evening, Alex-san.” Greeted Kuroko, a little disappointed to be interrupted doing couple things with his boyfriend. Well, more than a bit actually. He was hoping that this time Kagami would go further than what they usually were doing, which wasn't so much anyway.

He turned to see his boyfriend and what he saw was... guilt, and... he seemed... relieved? He should be upset to be interrupted, or feel guilty to be caught red handed, but he was relieved. Why? Was he so scared to do those things with him? He still wanted to pretend not to date a man? He didn't even want to think of the other option. NO, there were no other options, he made it so there weren't. He didn't want to think of that man right now.

Ten minutes after, the three were comfortably sat sat at the table in the living room, with drinks in their hands.

“You don't seem to be shocked to know that we're dating.” Kuroko said with his usual deadpanned face.

“Well, ya know, I kiss Taiga all the time and he never reacted. And it was quite obvious seeing him only interested in basket and failing every date with girls that he was batting for the other party.”

“Alex!” Kagami was embarrassed, his face red.

Alex was talking with his boyfriend about his childhood love life... And seeing Kuroko's face, Kagami knew that the boy was thinking about something he didn't like. So he tried to comfort him.

“Kuroko, that was the past.”

“I know, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko was smiling at him now, but it was clear that he was still moping. Was he jealous of his ex girlfriends? He didn't even kissed them! They never lasted this much.

Kuroko was actually still thinking about Kagami, about his relieved face when they were interrupted, about the fact that they still haven't yet had sex. Kagami said once that they would take things slowly, but this was too slow for Kuroko's tastes. And the red head rarely initiated things. And even if Kagami was really kind, this wasn't normal, right? If you go out with someone you want to do certain things, you want to touch the person and have sex with them. But Kagami seemed to hesitate, and this indecisiveness wasn't normal for the boy.

Also... No, he would make Kagami happy, period. He would do it. Kagami was going out with him now, so they would be fine.

In the end Alex stayed the night, so the two boys went to bed in the same room and bed, but did nothing else, since the woman would be next door.

\---

Three days later Kaijou and Seirin had a game.

Midorima and Takao went to see them play, and Momoi dragged Aomine there too. The tanned Tohou ace, actually, wanted to see Kise and Kagami play, but didn't want anyone to know, not knowing that everything was written on his face. Momoi on the other hand, wanted to see her Tetsu-kun, even if she was sad that he didn't chose her.

Kise used every “Generation of Miracles” techniques he knew. Kagami and the other Seirin's players tried to stop him. But Kagami never entered the Zone. And to everyone who really knew how he used to play it seemed he wasn't the usual self, he wasn't so tough as always, his head was not completely on the court if not entirely elsewhere. As if there was something that kept him. But that was only visible to those of them who were so good at observing things and not so much involved with him to be blinded by feelings, such as Momoi, Aida Riko, Midorima, Takao and Kise. But also Aomine could see that something was off. He, more than anyone else (they used to play every week after all), knew how Kagami usually played, so it was obvious something was on the boy's mind.

Aida Riko scolded Kagami during the match, and hit him with her fan. And Kise was absolutely unstoppable. Kagami was the only one who could go head to head with him, and that day he wasn't doing a very good job, even if he coordinated with Kuroko. Kise had actually scolded Kagami during one of their one on one, but even that didn't seem to work.

“Bakagami! Pay attention to your surroundings and concentrate on the game.” Seirin's coach scolded their ace once again during a time out, after he missed one of Kuroko's passes, letting Kaijo steal the ball.

“I am doing it, coach!”

“Not enough! Now go!” Riko sent him back on the court.

But Seirin lost the game by 30 points. No one blamed Kagami, but they all knew something was going on. And Kaijo players knew that their victory wasn't a real one.

\---

Midorima and Takao went home with the rickshaw after having said goodbye.

“I think you were right, Takao.”  
“About what, Shin-chan?”

“He has some problems, he wasn't his usual self.”

“Are you talking about Kagami? I knew you were caring for him.” Takao giggled, while pedaling.

“Takao, shut up!”

“You're so cute, Shin-chan.” And he was hit on the head by his blushing boyfriend with his lucky item, a hawk plush.

Aomine exited the stadium disappointed. “That was a shitty game.” And Momoi was already thinking and calculating about the possible reasons of Kagamin's bad play.

Kise was disappointed too. He knew how Kagami used to play, and there was definitely something off about the red head lately, but more so that day.

And regarding Seirin, nobody except Riko and Izuki noticed how much Kagami was distracted, even thought some of the starting members had noticed that their ace wasn't his usual self.

They were exiting the corridors of the stadium and where all tired from the match when they noticed a familiar black haired teen waiting for them.

Hyuuga was the first to recognize the boy. “He's Mibuchi right? From Rakuzan.”

“Yes. I think you're right.” Kiyoshi answered.

“But what is he doing here? He came to watch our match?” Koganei asked.

The boy was visibly angry. “Kagami Taiga.” The boy approached them. “We need to talk.”

“Uh? Now? What do you want?”

Mibuchi wanted to talk alone with the red head, but he was so angry now that he couldn't hold on more than that. Kagami seemed oblivious of his fault. He advanced and grabbed Kagami's shirt.

“You!” His eyes fixed on red locks. “I will never forgive you.”

“Wha...”

The Seirin's boys reacted. “Hey what do you want from Kagami? If you make a scene here...” Hyuuga acted like the captain he was. “Let him go, now.”  
“I don't care! I don't care anymore.” The boy said. “You ruined him, you made him drift apart from everything.”  
Kagami didn't understand what the other was saying. What was this about?

“Mibuchi-kun.” Kuroko started to talk, making the boy yell a surprised “Haaw!” looking at the little boy beside Kagami.

“What are you talking about, we can't understand.”

“It's all his fault! And yours!” The boy was looking again at the red head, still holding him by the shirt. “Sei-chan is not himself anymore.”

“Sei-chan???” All Seirin team exclaimed.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko explained for everyone.

“Akashi?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah. He's like... a moment he's too sad to talk and can't even stand or eat, and the next he's more cold than the first time we saw him and kill us with training, we can't call him Sei-chan anymore, he punished Hayama for doing it the other day. He had never done it before!” The boy was sad and angry, and seeing those red eyes looking at him with that expression of innocence pissed him more. “And it's only your fault. You changed him and then you changed him again!”

“I...” Kagami didn't know what to say. Listening to Mibuchi made him think about the mismatched eyed boy, and his heart began to ache again, something he had thought to have overcame resurfaced violently.

“Mibuchi-kun. You can't blame Kagami-kun for what happened to Akashi-kun.”

“You don't know anything! So don't talk about it.”  
“I knew Akashi-kun way before you. And I know about the two Akashi's personalities. I was there when the other him appeared for the first time.”

“You knew? And why you're defending him then?”

“All of us knew.” There was no need to explain about who he was talking about, everyone knew who they were, all the “Generation of Miracles” members. “And Kagami-kun is my boyfriend, so it's normal I take his part.”

 _So he's the one he chose?_ Mibuchi observed the pass specialist with a cold and disgusted expression. _Someone like him more desirable than Sei-chan?? I can't understand._

All the other boys were silent, no one knew what to say. Even Riko didn't knew what to say to ease the atmosphere. And there were things they knew only because Kuroko told them just before the final of the Winter Cup. They didn't knew the whole story, but they trusted their teammate.

“He changed after the Winter Cup...”

“I could see it.” Kuroko affirmed. Yes he saw the other Akashi resurfacing. But he thought that it was permanent. He thought that they were able to free his former captain. Was he wrong? “He returned to his real self.” He said.

Izuki was observing all of this with his teammates, but he knew more than them. He knew that Kagami had been somewhat forced to take a decision and date Kuroko, and he knew how it happened, because he knew what took place that day in the warehouse. He forced Kuroko to tell him how the two got together in the end. And he could see way more than other people, so he knew exactly why Kagami was not himself lately. He had already understood what was happening in their ace head, he was a responsible and loyal person, so he wanted to make Kuroko happy, even if this meant sacrificing his own happiness. Though it wasn't Izuki's place to tell. Even if he was thinking that Kuroko was too stubborn to admit what he already knew, he was too selfish this time, and Kagami wasstoo kind to even admit to himself that he was self-destroying, trying to make his boyfriend happy. They where both idiots.

And Riko couldn't say anything, she was watching her boys not knowing how to help them.

“But a month ago I know he called you.” Now the Rakuzan's vice captain was talking directly with Kagami. “And just after he hung up he started to train so much that we had to stop him by force before he could collapse. And he made a mess of everything in the room. After that, he was like this. Unstable. One moment he is kind and sad and the other he is cold and his eyes... And it's your fault. How could you reject him? How could you... My Akashi...” Drop of tears menaced to fall from Mibichi's eyes. And his words and behavior didn't escape from Kuroko's observing skills, while the other Seirin's boys were still shocked about everything they were seeing.

“My Akashi???”

Hyuuga was wide eyes, looking at their stupid ace. “Wait, Kagami. You rejected Akashi? Meaning he confessed??”

Kuroko silenced all of them, with his statement to the boy in front of them. “You're in love with him.”

“And if it is, what does it matter? He already told me that he doesn't want me!” Mibuchi answered, and then returned to look at his hated enemy. “What have you that I don't have? Why are you so special?? Tell me!”

“I...” Kagami was unable to say anything. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions. He thought he had forgotten about Akashi, he thought that the other was short but really strong and still scary, he was still surprised at how they could message each other lately, he had thought he had forgotten how kissing him had made him feel. He had forced himself to not think about him, to not think about his feelings for the boy because he was dating Kuroko. He had thought that Akashi had already forgotten him. He had thought that everything would be fine. No, that was a lie, he knew something was missing, he knew that he was just trying to convince himself that everything would be fine if he could make Kuroko happy. But clearly things were not going well.

He had thought, no, he had forced himself to think he was happy with his partner, even though there was always something that bugged him. He had thought that going slow would be a good thing, that he would start to be happy, but that feeling of uneasiness was still there.

He had thought that Akashi would be all right without him, he had thought that Akashi would actually be more fine without him.

But now that boy, Mibuchi, was saying that Akashi had not forgotten, and that he was suffering because of him, and that he loves Akashi and couldn't stand Kagami for having rejected the other. Kagami was feeling guilty now. It was his fault that Akashi was like this, it was his fault that Mibuchi was there now, shouting at him, it was his fault he still couldn't make Kuroko happy, it was his fault all of this, because he couldn't choose...

“I am... sorry.” Was the only thing he could say. But the other didn't want his apology, he knew it, but still... He was dating Kuroko now, he had to make him happy, he had to forget about Akashi.

“Now, Mibuchi-kun.” Kiyoshi, as always, was the savior of his team, as promised. “I know you're upset. But you can't blame him for choosing someone else. You cannot force love.”

And those last words stung in Kuroko's heart very deeply. He knew that too well. And still... he, maybe... was doing exactly that. But they were happy, right?

“And Akashi is your friend, right? I know you want to help him, but he will need time to heal.” Kiyoshi was smiling reassuringly.  
“You can't understand. His personality...”

“He will be all right.” Kuroko said. “He's not that weak.”

“Now, Mibuchi-kun, why don't you...”

“Mibuchi, what are you doing here?”  
Mismatched eyes where looking at all of them with a really cold gaze.

“Sei... Akashi.”

“Come, we're leaving. That game was a farce, Seirin's not even worth watching anymore.”

“I was...”  
“I don't care what you were doing, I am ordering you to come. Now.”

“Yes...” Mibuchi left in a hurry, following his captain.

All the Seirin's players were dumbfounded. All it took for the black haired boy to leave was a word from Akashi. But that was not all, everyone could feel the ice in the Rakuzan's captain eyes, and the hatred. And Kuroko could see that the other him had took a control of steel this time. Maybe losing Kagami had made more damage that he had thought. He haven't thought that Akashi loved him so much that the other would resurface again, nor that he would do it so hard. Or maybe he was not strong enough yet to remain himself.  
“Everyone! We' going back now!” The coach shook them out of their stupor and everyone started to walk and went home, still shocked about what had just happened.

Kagami, however, didn't want to go home right now. Kuroko wanted to stay with him, but he said it was better if Kuroko went home, it was already late and he didn't told their parents he would stay at Kagami's place. “It was not your fault Kagami-kun.” Kuroko had said to him, before parting.

The red head was now walking alone to the nearby basketball court. He didn't knew what to do, and then he remembered Takao's offer to help him, so he pulled out his phone and called.

Takao, immediately knew something happened. Kagami's unsteady voice, his voice so low it was nearly a whisper said it all. “I'm coming over, stay there”, he said.

When he and Midorima arrived, Kagami was still sat on the bench, looking at the empty court near his apartment. When he saw them he greeted Takao and asked: “What is he doing here?”

“Shin-chan was worried and insisted to come.” Takao said with a smile, but the bespectacled teen grunted, “Takao, I said not something like this.” The black haired boy giggled, and then asked Kagami what happened.

They listened the story, from the match to Mibuchi and Akashi's departure.

“Kagami, may I ask something?”

“Yes.”

“Is that the thing you didn't want to tell me that time at the family restaurant? I mean your doubt about dating Kuroko.”

“I... yes.” He admitted, defeated. He had told Takao how he and Kuroko started dating and the other had his suspicions that the blue haired teen forced a little too much the thing, but didn't say anything, hoping that his worry was wrong. But now the situation seemed more complicated than that.

“Kagami.” Midorima spoke for the first time. “Do you love Kuroko?”

“What are you saying, we're dating.”

“I didn't ask if you two are dating.” Takao understood where his boyfriend was going.

“What Shin-chan is saying is that if you, uhm... Kagami did you two did it?”

“What????” Kagami was shocked at the question and started to blush, and near Takao, also Midorima was blushing, hard.

“I know that my question is a little bit... invasive. But it's something important.”

“No. We... didn't yet.” _Thought so._

“Can I ask why?”

“I wanted to take things slowly. And... I wasn't sure... I was... ready. I still can't...There was still something I couldn't... I don't know, it's like something is missing.”

“Kagami, if you love someone you want to do those kind of things with him. You want to kiss them, touch them, and yes also have sex with them.”  
“I know that!”

“What I mean is that you desire them and cannot control yourself.” And Kagami remembered Aomine's words that day, when they were talking about him and Kise's relationship. Aomine said that near the blond he couldn't control himself, that was why he got scared at the beginning. Aomine was restraining himself until they started dating. Kagami never felt a desire that strong with Kuroko, so strong that he couldn't control himself, he was always able to restrain himself. Or more like he never really felt the need to control himself. But just thinking about Akashi he had to take cold showers and try to calm himself. And he had always tried to deny it, to not acknowledge it, because Kuroko was always with him and he felt confused. And more so after they started to date.

The two Shutoku's team players saw Kagami's expression change on the realization. Or more like the acknowledgment of his own feelings.

He didn't want to think too much about those things, so that he couldn't realize. He knew that something in his relationship with Kuroko wasn't what it had to be for a couple, he knew that something was missing. He knew he cared for his shadow, but he couldn't, no he didn't want to see what was missing, and he was always trying to be a good boyfriend and to make the other happy. He didn't want to see, because, once he knew, it would have been too difficult to continue like this. And he didn't want Kuroko to suffer, he didn't want to make him suffer, he wanted to make him happy. He was not good at lying, but what else could he do now? He really didn't want to hurt Kuroko, he was his friend, and he had already hurt Akashi. _Shit! Shit! What can I do now?_

“You should think about your own happiness, not only his.”

Midorima placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder, as to say something like “Don't worry too much, we'll help you”, and seeing that, Takao smiled fondly at his boyfriend, knowing that a gesture like that was really rare for the green haired boy. The two tried to reassure the red head that everything would be all right and they parted, saying to call them the next day and every time he was feeling the need to talk with someone. Kagami nodded and went home. He didn't sleep at all that night, too worried about his partner and what to do from then on. He knew that he had to talk with Kuroko, but to say what exactly? Those kind of things where too complicated for him.

\---

That same night Kuroko was seeing Izuki, who called him wanting to meet.

“Izuki senpai, why did you want to meet?

“Kuroko. How things really are between you two?”

“I don't know what are you talking about.”

“Today, that Mibuchi... he was angry because Kagami rejected Akashi and is dating you.”

“He can't blame Kagami-kun for choosing me.”

“Are you sure is really like this? Had he really chose you? Are you two really happy? I already know you forced the situation.”

“Kagami-kun is really a caring and sweet boyfriend.” Kuroko answered annoyed. “And I think is too painful for you to talk about this at the moment.” The blue haired boy said defensively. And he could see Izuki's pained face at his words. The boy was trying to help him and he had stubbed him reminding him of his unrequited feelings. He felt bad immediately, but he couldn't say anything to the other boy to undo the pain he had just given him.

“Kuroko, I see you two everyday. Do you think I can't see that he's not his usual self these days? Do you really think I can't see his doubts? And it's starting to affect his playing style. You should have noticed more than anyone else.”

Kuroko knew what Izuki was trying to tell him, but he didn't want to hear it.

_He was at Kagami's place the other day. He just took a shower and was searching for some clothes in the closet's drawer, (he started to leave some of them at his boyfriend's house) when he saw a box. Curious, he opened it, and saw the limited edition Jordans that Akashi gave Kagami some time ago. His boyfriend kept his word and never used them again. But there was also something else: three T-shirts, one Nike branded and the others from an Italian stylist, a pair of wristbands and a good brand new basketball. He assumed that those were also Akashi's gifts and Kagami never used them with him there, and they seemed all brand new, so maybe he never wore them, but he had to be sure._

_When he returned to the living room, he asked, casually. “Kagami-kun, did you bought a Nike T-shirt lately?”_

“ _No, why do you ask?”_

“ _Oh nothing, I was thinking about buying one” He lied. So those were really Akashi's presents. And he never used them, because he knew that Kuroko didn't like the idea of him using something Akashi gave him. But he didn't threw them away. He kept them hidden in a box. Just like the brotherly ring he was still keeping in his pocket. “He doesn't wear it anymore, but he still keep it near”. And that was making his heart ache. Was he not enough? He knew that Himuro was an important part of Kagami's past and he was still his brother for the red head. He knew it, but he was still jealous nonetheless. He knew Himuro was important for Kagami as much as the “Generation of Miracles” were for Kuroko, that was why he accepted that part of Kagami. But Akashi was all another matter. The first time they saw each other, the former Teiko team captain tried to stab Kagami with a pair of scissors. The second time was on the court and Seirin beat Rakuzan. So how the two of them started to be this close to develop feelings for each other? How was that even possible? But Kagami chose him, they were dating now, and Kagami was really sweet with him. Still he was jealous of everything Akashi gave to his partner_. Maybe he already knew why he was so jealous, but he didn't want to see it.

Kuroko was looking at Izuki, returning to the present situation.

“You saw his face today. He was shocked. And hurt. I doubt this will not have an impact on him.”

“I will help him. And he's strong. I'll make him happy.” Kuroko stubbornly kept his stance.

“I know he's strong, but he's also too kind, you know that. And you forced his hand.”

“I know.”

“Don't you think that it's time to let him go?”

“That... I cannot do.” Izuki sighed.  
“You both will suffer.”

“We will be all right, Izuki senpai.” The light blue haired boy was always stubborn, but he was always using his head. This time however, he was more stubborn than usual, and he wasn't thinking straight. That was why Izuki was so worried. He knew Kuroko was in love with Kagami, but he didn't think he was so stubborn to not wanting to see that Kagami was forcing himself to be with him, even if he wasn't really in love. He could see who Kagami really wanted to be with. He also could see that Kagami was forcing himself to not see it himself for not hurting Kuroko. And the boy was already feeling bad for having hurt Akashi. That was why lately Kagami was so strange, and he couldn't even play as he used to because he was too confused.

Izuki himself was in an unrequited love too, but he couldn't force his crush to look at him, he wouldn't do that. Still he had to see his crush force a relationship that would make him and his boyfriend suffer.

They parted ways after that, Kuroko thinking he and his boyfriend would overcome things, and Izuki knowing that the two couldn't continue like this, but unable to do anything.

The next day Kagami didn't show up at school. And even at club practice.

“Kuroko-kun, do you know if he's sick or anything?” The coach asked the pass specialist.

“I don't know sorry.”

“Didn't he contacted you?”

“He sent me a message, saying that tomorrow he will be at school, but didn't explain anything yet.”

“I see. I hope he'll be fine, since tomorrow we have a practice match with Tohou.”

The light blue haired boy was feeling watched and when he looked around he saw Izuki looking at him, as for saying “I knew that he was affected from yesterday's events.”

The day of the practice match Kagami went to school, still with bags under his eyes and yawned all through lessons. When Tohou's players showed up he wasn't fired up like he used to, and that didn't escaped to his teammates and also Aomine and Momoi, who was so happy to see her Tetsu-kun.

Tohou team was though as always, even without their retired third years. The school still had good players, but Kagami's play wasn't good that day either, so much that he was subbed in the second quarter and Aomine nearly punched him in the face for slacking off. He protested, obviously, saying that he was trying, but everyone could see that something was still worrying him too much to be focused on the court. And they knew it was about what happened some days before. Still he didn't want to talk about it with anyone.

“Kagami, have faith in your senpai.” Hyuuga said and a vein in his forehead popped up.

“I have, captain. But Aomine...” He said sitting on the bench and putting the towel on his head.

“Then stop playing like shit and kick his ass!”

At the end of the second quarter Kagami needed some air, so he went out for a bit. And that was were Izuki found him.

“Don't you think you're sacrificing too much for him?”

Kagami turned up to see his teammate. “Izuki senpai, what do you mean?”

“I am talking about you and Kuroko.” He said, and after a minute of silence he continued. “Just forget it, I am the last person who can give you advice, anyway.”

“Eh? Senpai?” But the other was already gone. But he knew he was right, and also Takao said it, he couldn't continue like this forever. Maybe.

At the third quarter he was allowed to play. And during a one on one Aomine spoke to him. “What is it, Kagami, your light is fading.” He was smirking, but his tone wasn't the usual bully one, it was the tone of worry. Aomine seemed actually sad to see his rival like this, and he didn't even knew why that was happening. He just couldn't permit his rival to become like this, lifeless and spent, he needed him to challenge him as he used to do.

“We'll see that Ahomine.” The red head responded, but his words lacked bite and he knew it too.

In the end Seirin lost with a score of 101 to 87. And when Kagami and Kuroko were at the school gate Aomine was waiting for them.

“Aomine-kun.” Greeted Kuroko.

“Tetsu. I need to talk to this Bakagami for a while.” Kuroko sighed, but said “I'll call you later, Kagami-kun”, standing on his tiptoes asking for a kiss.

Kagami complied with a light kiss on his lips and said good bye. “Fine. Later then.”

“So what do you want?”

“Follow me.” Aomine said, starting to walk. They arrived at the nearby court.

“Now start talking.”

“What?”

“Why you were playing like shit? Not just today. You are playing shit for a while now. And you're not yourself lately.”

“I am!”

“You're not! You can't even insult me anymore. I can't stand it.”

They sat on the bench. “I thought that you and Kuroko were good together. But after you two started going out you started to be like this.”

“We are good. I make him happy.”

“You can't even enter the Zone am I right?” Kagami looked at the floor, suddently interested in what was there.

“I know I can't continue like this. Or maybe I can. I already made too much damages.”

Aomine frowned.

“I... own so much to him and I have to make him happy.”

“And you're happy?”

“What?” Kagami didn't expect a question like this. Not from someone like Aomine.

Actually he never thought about his own happiness. Not before Midorima pointed it out that day. But if even Aomine asked, maybe he really needed to think about it.

“What is it, Kagami?”

“I... never really thought about it. I mean, my happiness. I always think about how to make him happy. How to not hurt him.”

“You're really an idiot. In a relationship you have to be both happy.”

“You're talking like you have a lot of experience.”

“I am happy with Kise. And he's happy with me.”

“I... realized something these days...” And he told him what happened the last few days, also the visit of Mibuchi.

Later, Aomine wanted Kagami to cook for him, as an apology for his playing, and the red head couldn't refuse. He knew that it was just an excuse, Aomine simply liked his food.

As days passed the situation didn't improve. He needed to talk to Kuroko, but he didn't knew what to say to not hurt him too much.

 

\---

One day Aomine decided to help his friends and went to talk with Kuroko this time.

“Tetsu.”

“Aomine-kun, what are you doing here? Don't you have practice?”

“Come with me.” They went to a nearby Konbini and bought popsicles, like the old times. But this time it was his turn to scold his friend.

“You used to scold me a lot.”

“I remember it.”

“Tetsu, what are you doing?” The tanned teen asked.

“About what?”

“His light is fading. And I can see he's not happy. And you aren't either.”

There was no need to tell who the was talking about. “I am perfectly fine, Aomine-kun. And Kagami-kun will be fine.”

“Are you really sure? I always knew you were stubborn, you never gave up on us. But that's different, Tetsu.” He waited, but an answer never came, so he continued.

“You know that certain things can't be forced. And I had to learn something on my skin with Kise to understand what to have a real relationship is. But what you two are doing isn't something that can continue. He's trying, but he's not happy, and I know you can see it.”

“Aomine-kun...”

“Let me finish Tetsu. You are suffering, He is suffering. And Akashi is suffering too. You were always the one to scold us when we were doing something wrong. Don't make the same mistakes as us now.”

“I know. But I hoped... And still hope...” _No._ He thought to himself. He knew for some time now, that maybe Kagami was starting to realize his own feelings, he knew that the red head was too kind, and that he would sacrifice his happiness for Kuroko's. And he was willing to let him do it... hoping that one day his partner would really love him. But that couldn't do. He knew it, and still continued. And among all of his friends, it was Aomine who made him realize how cruel he was being.

Aomine was looking at his friend, noticing the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

“Aomine-kun, thank you. I have to go now.” And he ran away. He had to fix things.

 

 

 ------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> I still searching for a beta, so I am sure there still are mistakes, sorry for that ^^'


	19. Finally together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for some fixing. Kuroko has realized his mistakes and is going to fix things. But what will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this story is more or less on pair with the manga so you're advised about spoilers.
> 
> I was reading the manga and this story popped up. I wrote it in two or three days. Fortunately I have a beta reader so she will take care of correcting all my mistakes :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, teams, or locations of Kuroko no basuke work. I only use them for fun.
> 
> If you read this on any other site than archive of our own.org please know that this is a STOLEN WORK and the author has NOT given permission for it to be here. If you'read paying to read it, you'really being cheated, because you can read it for FREE on that site. Also be warned that illegal Mirror sites are heaven for Spyware and viruses.

Chapter 19

 

**Finally together**

 

Hayama was dead tired after the training. Akashi was so stubbornly attached to perfection, when he wasn't lost in his own thoughts that is. He was walking through the school gates when he saw a face he didn't expect to see there, in Kyoto.

“What are you doing here, Kagami Taiga?

“I need your help.”

“Why I have to help you? As per I see it's your fault if Sei-chan is like that now.”

“That's why I have to see him.”

The blond crossed his arms behind his head. “And what do you intend to do?”  
“To fix things.”

“Ahh” The boy sighed. “Fine. Just cause I'm a good friend and I want him back. And Reo-nee to smile again.”

“Thanks.”

Akashi was walking towards the car when his phone went off.

“Kotaro what is it? It's rare for you to call me.” Kagami could hear the boy talking, since Hayama had put the conversation on loud speaker.

“I need to see you, it's important.”

“Come to the mansion in 30 minutes.” And with that Akashi closed the communication.

“Thank you, Hayama.” Kagami said.

“I help you enter there, but I can't promise he will not kill you.”

Kagami snorted. “I'll take the risk.”

They started to walk toward Akashi's home. When they arrived the servants opened the door and recognized Hayama, but looked suspiciously at Kagami's direction. “He's with me.”

At that they relaxed and let them enter. “He's waiting for you in the red room.”

“Thank you.” Hayama guided the red head between the hallways. After a while he stopped in front of a door. “It's here. Now is up to you.”

“Thanks again.”

 

\---

 

The door of the room opened, Akashi was looking at the window in front of him, he didn't need to see Hayama enter. He turned to watch him anyway, but.... the person that entered the room was not Hayama. His eyes widened for the surprise.

“Akashi.”

“Kagami Taiga. What are you doing here? How did you enter?” His voice was cold and full of killing intent.

“Hayama.”

“I will punish him later.” He said. “Now leave before I call the security.”

“We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to the likes of you.” Kagami approached him, slowly.

At the same time inside Akashi the two identities were arguing. One of them was saying that he should stab the fucker and throw his corpse somewhere.

_He betrayed us. He have to pay for that. He has lost his rights to stay by our side._

_No, he had the right to choose._

_He chose someone else. We are to win. We can't permit someone to not choose us._

_No, we can't always win. We learned that already.  
_

_We can. We have to. Or we loose them again._

_We lost them because I was not strong enough._

_That's right. We are to be strong._

_Not that way! I will not repeat that!_

_You let me take over again, because you had lost. But I'll win._

_No. I changed. And you changed too, right?_

_So what?_

_I need to talk to him, I need to listen what he has to say._

Kagami said, looking straight at Akashi. “I thought you would be fine without me.”

_Me? Be fine without you? You, that took me back. You, that taught me so many things... How could I be fine without you Kagami??_

Kagami could see the conflict inside the other boy, even though he couldn't really comprehend the internal fight Akashi was having with himself. “I thought I could... forget about you.” He advanced, seeing Akashi was just looking at him, not intending to move. And when he was so near he could kiss him he, instead, hugged him.

“Akashi...”

“Let me go, know your....” A pair of lips on his sealed Akashi's mouth. He lost his forces, he tried to push the other away, but he was too weak, his knees were unsteady, his heartbeat increased.

_See? You're too weak. Let me take over._

_No. I want this!_

A tongue licked his lower lip, demanding entrance and he parted his lips, instinctively. His eyes closed. The others tongue entered his cavity, licked it and found his tongue, challenged it in a silent but gentle battle, their tongues danced and fought for dominance, and, after a while, he started to move it in rhythm with the others, letting Kagami dominate their kiss and liking it. He could feel the heat rise, he was feeling hot... One of Kagami's hands that were touching his chin, gently, until a moment before, slipped under his shirt, touching and exploring his skin, his muscles, his abs, making him feel so hot... a shiver ran through his body. And he couldn't push away the responsible for that, he could only witness his body doing what he wanted without his consent. No, the other him was taking the control and he wanted that man. He too wanted this.

“Akashi...” His name, called with a low tone, so warm, so sexy, so kind...

“Taiga.....” He answered. And then the realization hit him. Taiga was there, kissing him. Him! Why? He was... he was going out with Kuroko, he had hurt him, made him so sad...

“Why are you here...”

“I will explain everything. But now there's something more important I need to do.” The Seirin's ace parted from him, and fixed his gaze on Akashi's, hands on his cheeks again. “Akashi Seijuro, go out with me. Please.”

“But you...”  
“We broke up.”

“Kagami Taiga, you will tell me everything later.” He ordered, his red eyes fixed on the other red head.

“Yes.”

“Then my answer is yes.”

Kagami smiled at him, a smile only for him, filled with love and lust.

They kissed again, a much more heated kiss. “I really want you now.” Kagami said.

“It's time for you to call me Seijuro, Taiga.” Kagami blushed at that.

 _So cute_ Akashi thought, seeing the taller teen's red face. “Come, my room is near.”

As soon as they entered the room Kagami's mouth was on Akashi's in a passionate kiss. Kagami's hands started to wander under Akashi's shirt, touching everywhere he could that silky and fair skin, he inhaled his scent, flowery and intoxicating. They could both feel the others hardness under their pants, and they started to grind against each other, searching for friction.

Their erections soon started to be unbearable, rubbing against each other. “Seijuro...” Kagami's voice, so low and husky, his lips on Akashi's neck, placing light kisses and licking and... “Anh...” biting him, marking him....

Akashi thought he would hate to leave control to someone else, but now he only felt so good... he thought he would be the one to mark the other first, but he didn't hate to be marked by his red headed lover now. And he deserved it anyway. He was the one who beat him and made him realize a lot of things.

“Taiga...” They landed on the bed.

Kagami's hand had already pulled up his shirt, and while kissing his neck, one hand went on his nipples, pinching those delicious and pink buds, and making him arching in pleasure. Was he always so sensitive there? Or was because of Kagami? His own hands were on Kagami's, wandering and unable to stay away from those delicious, toned muscles, his broad back, so strangely reassuring and... safe. The offending clothes on the way of his hands were really annoying though, so he decided he wanted them off.

He took a moment to observe his tall boyfriend. So perfect. His broad pects, his toned biceps, everything was perfect in his eyes, even the strange forked eyebrows. But most of all, Kagami's eyes, dark red, unfocused, fixing him like he was all Kagami's world. Akashi's heart was beating faster, his breathing became short just looking at the boy in front of him, and where the other touched his skin became hot, burning, and he wanting those hands to touch him more.

Kagami's hand was opening his pants, and going straight under his underwear, touching his already hard member. “Take them off.” Said the seductive voice of the Seirin ace. He complied without hesitation, and the other took off his shirt, revealing his sun-tanned skin, his perfectly toned abs to Akashi's delight, and when Akashi looked up at his face, he saw his smile, so warm and kind and full of lust for him that it took his breath away and went straight to his crotch. The taller boy kissed him again, with passion, and he kissed back eagerly, equally hungry for the other. A toned and muscled hand started to stroke his member, opening his legs and kissing him, and nibbling his nipples. “Tai.. ahhh...”

He was tring to do thesame thing to his boyfriend, but he founf that it was difficult to keep his focus.

“I know it's fast, maybe too much, maybe we should stop here, but...”  
“I want it Taiga.” He stopped Kagami's question even before he could say it. He knew that Kagami would stop there if he just asked, but he didn't want to lose more time, he had waited for too long already.

“Do you have some... mm...” was the timid question Kagami said to him, blushing. _So cute_.

“Drawer, second...” It was difficult for him to talk, he wasn't used to all this. He didn't want to make so much noise either, but he couldn't stop himself from moaning under his lover's touch.

Kagami was stroking his member again, teasing and distracting him. The boy started to kiss his inner tights, oh god how could he remain sane under this featherly touch??? “Ahhngh...” Kagami continued to kiss him more and more near his member and he just wanted more.

A finger went to circle his hole, entering slowly. Trying to be as gentle as possible, Kagami pushed inside the lubed finger and started scissoring. Only when he saw that Akashi was no longer uncomfortable he inserted the second finger, entering more deep and then a third finger joined the others, and they touched something inside Akashi that made him see stars of pleasure and a loud moan escaped his lips without him being able to control it. Those fingers hit that spot again, and again the pleasure erupted. He was feeling ashamed to make that kind of noise, but then he saw Kagami's face, his deep red eyes, almost black from lust, and all his worry disappeared. He could let the control go, he could lent it to the other for a while.

“Can I?” Asked Kagami, after another hit on his prostate, but for Akashi was now difficult even think, he only said with difficulty and an unsteady voice he didn't know he could make, sounding more like a prayer than an order as he intended it to be. “Do it! Now or I'll kill you!”

So Kagami aligned himself and slowly pushed his member inside Akashi, slowly, agonizingly so. When Kagami was completely inside he waited for Akashi to adjust to his size, and even Akashi could see it was difficult for the boy to be so patient.

And indeed Kagami was really trying to wait, he didn't want to hurt Akashi, not now during hteri first time. Now he could understand Aomine when he said he couldn't control himself when he was with Kise. When he saw Akashi earlier he couldn't control himself either. It was all so different with him. With Kuroko he really didn't need to restrain himself. But with Akashi it was really difficult to stop, and he knew now that being there with Akashi was the right choice.

“Move, Taiga.” Akashi said, with hesitant yet comanding voice, and Kagami complied, slowly, so slowly that Akashi wanted to yell at the other, but his speed fastened when he was sure that Akashi was comfortable, and he established a rhythm, and every time he was pushing in, he hit that sweet spot that made Akashi cry in pleasure. “Ahh yes, there Taiga!”

Every hesitation he might have had disappeared, he didn't even knew he could tell thos kind of things in that kind of situation, but he didn't care. “Harder!” he ordered. Akashi's hands were on Kagami's back, his nails digging Kagami's skin, arching in pleasure, the pleasure Kagami was giving him. Sure the tomorrow the boy's back would be showing his nails scars, and at  that though Akashi smiled. This way everyone would know Kagami was his. _His_ and no one else's.

Hearing Akashi saying those bold things and seeing him that way under him made Kagami so hard and hot that he knew he couldn't last long and he knew that also the other was near if his ass squeezing him was any indication. He started to stroke Akashi's member, faster.

“Taiga I'm.... “ Akashi released his pleasure between them and Kagami followed him a few second after with a low grunt. After descending from his height, the power forward collapsed near Akashi, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Seijuro.” His cheeks flushed, the boy wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

After some minutes Akashi spoke. “I love you too, Taiga.” And, after that, his conscience drifted in a peaceful dream.

The next day Akashi opened his eyes and saw a red head sleeping near him, and he smiled thinking that it wasn't a dream. He was really there, with him, and they made love last night.

He also found that the boy had cleaned them after he had lost consciousness.

“Morning.” A sleepy voice greeted him.

They made breakfast together, after some making out and a shower, under the shocked faces of his butler, maid and service personnel, whom weren't used to Akashi's so open affection towards someone, and then he accompanied Kagami to the station with the car. “On weekend I will be going to Tokyo.”

“I'll be waiting for you.” Taiga said, smiling, and boarded the train that would take him home.

When Akashi entered Rakuzan's gym that day was happy. He let people do a light training for a change, saying they were working really hard lately and they deserved it.

“Sei... Akashi, what's happening?” Mibuchi, as well as all the others, was dumbfounded. Not that their captain wasn't weird these last two months, but today was the most weird of all. And his eyes were both red again, he was smiling and seemed happy.

“You can call me Sei-chan again, Reo. Kotaro I owe you one.”

“Wha... Sei-chan?” Akashi was looking at his vice captain with a kind smile. “I am sorry for worrying you. I am fine now.”

“I don't understand. Sei-chan did something happen?”

“Yes. Thanks to Kotaro.” He said, looking fondly at his blond friend, who smiled in return, now knowing to have done the right thing.

“What? Kotaro can you explain?” And then he saw the marks and bites on Akashi's neck and his eyes widened in shock. “Who? Who did those??”

“My boyfriend, obviously. Do you really think that I would permit everyone to do something like this?” Akashi was proud of his marks. They were the sign that he and Kagami were together for real. And he left some on his boyfriend's too.

“W... who...”

Hayama put a hand on Mibuchi's shoulder, while Akashi went to instruct the other boys about their regime.

“He's happy now, Reo-nee. They found themselves.”

The black haired boy turned to his teammate. “You mean that Kagami??”

“Yes. I don't really know what happened, but when I saw him the other day he was really hurt.” Hayama said. “But he was determined to see Sei-chan and fix things. And seeing Akashi now, it seem I made the right decision in helping them.”

 

\---

The day Kagami arrived really late for school (he had already missed a day earning a lot of messages from people and the train from Kyoto took almost two hours to reach tokyo, plus he had to take the tube to go to school) and was scolded by the teacher, but he didn't really care. He couldn't stop the grin on his face to show up.

“Kagami-kun, you're really late today. And yesterday coach was really angry because you didn't came to practice nor school.”

“Kuroko... I... Sorry.”

“It's okay, Kagami-kun, I made you suffer for my selfish desires. But I can see you could fix things, and I am happy about it.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry, Kuroko. And thanks.”

The night Aomine scolded Kuroko, the teen went to Kagami's apartment. They had talked about things, and they broke up. At first Kagami didn't want to, he didn't want to make his friend suffer, but the boy had made him reflect about all the things between them, and about his own feelings and happiness. They talked for most part of the night. They would remain friends and partners, but they couldn't be lovers anymore. They weren't happy together. Kuroko had told him to go fix things with Akashi if that was still possible, and the red head took the first train of the morning for Kyoto.

He grinned happily thinking about last night, earning a new scolding by the teacher.

At practice he was full of energy, and crashed the other team they were having a practice match with without problem. They were so terrified that they even said sorry to have bothered them and offered to pay for the team's drinks.

“I see that Kagami-kun is himself again.” Aida Riko said with a wicked smile. “Now I can triple his regime again.”

Hyuuga was just happy that their ace was back again, so he could scold him for being an idiot. Kiyoshi was just smiling at his captain, saying to just have fun, while the other boys were just happy to not having been punished for Kagami's mistakes again.

During a break Izuki approached Kuroko.

“We broke up.” The pass specialist informed the other teen.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” He answered after a minute of silence. “I was selfish and I was making everyone suffer. I'm sorry Izuki senpai for being so stubborn.”

“It's fine, Kuroko, I hope everything's fine now.”  
“Yes. He's going out with Akashi. And he seem really happy.”

“I see.”

There was a moment of silence, during hich Izuki was thinking he didn't knew what to say to comfortthe other boy.

“Izuki senpai?” Kuroko was looking straight at the eagle eyed boy with his usual deadpanned face, but his eyes were sad.

“I can't give you an answer yet. Can you wait for a bit? I need to think about it.”

The black haired boy went wide eyed, he looked at Kuroko for some mmoments and then smiled. “I can wait for you as much as it's needed. You don't need to hurry.”

“Thank you.” A little smile formed in Kuroko's lips. Maybe he would be fine sooner than he had thought.

 

\-----------------

 

 

 Thank you for sticking until the end of this story, I hope you liked it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> I'm still searching for a beta, so I am sure there still are mistakes, sorry for that ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, I hope you will like it.  
> Well, actually wanted it to be a oneshot, but the Gom decided otherwise.
> 
> Again, english is not my mother tongue so some mistakes may still be there.
> 
> A great thank you to my beta reader, she is always so busy but she found time to help me with this :)


End file.
